


Minty || Human Lumity AU

by neozxn



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amiluz, F/F, LGBTQ, Lumity, Luz - Freeform, TheOwlHouse - Freeform, amity, amityblight - Freeform, boshlow - Freeform, luznoceda - Freeform, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozxn/pseuds/neozxn
Summary: (⚠️ TW ⚠️: Mentions of bullying, anxiety, homophobia, harassment, and self-harm/suicide. I highly recommend not the read this if these trigger you)-When Amity Blight walked into a place she hasn't been in years, she didn't expect her life to change forever.-Luz Noceda was new to the Boiling Isles, she wanted to erase the events in her old town and have a fresh start. Amity, on the other hand,  had lived there all her life. Everything seemed perfect for her, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. When they meet each other one day at a local ice cream shop, it seemed like fate. Could they help each other out, or would they just be mutual friends?(Originally posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Boshlow, Lumity - Relationship, amiluz - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV:

Amity Blight; successful, beautiful, and rich. She was valedictorian of her class and the captain of the girl's softball team. She had everything you could ever want. The popularity and the money. People would do anything to be friends with her, but Amity just found that annoying.

Even though Amity was popular, she never really talked all that much. She only had 1 really close friend, Boscha. She was nice to her and had always been by her side, ever since they were little kids. They would always hang out together, just the 2 of them. Amity didn't really need anyone else, she had all the friends she needed and everyone liked her.

So, when she met a new girl, why did she suddenly feel so empty inside.

\---

Amity walked to Hexside like she usually did. Even though she could drive herself, she enjoyed looking at all the trees and the overall nature around her. The morning sun kissed her skin and she looked absolutely stunning. She had her green-died hair in a half-up-half-down style. She wore a simple black shirt with a flannel over it, a pair of jeans, and black converse. The typical fall style. Even though it was only September, it had gotten a little colder in the Boiling Isles and Amity loved it. Fall was definitely her favorite season.

When Amity reached the front doors of Hexside, she was immediately met by the sight of Boscha.

Boscha has been Amity's friend for as long as she could remember. They met in grade school and had done everything together ever since. They were almost like sisters to one another. Now that they were in their sophomore year of high school, they could experience new things together. They could have the stupid high school experience everyone wanted.

The pink-haired girl walked up to Amity, putting her hands on her shoulders and slightly shaking her. "You will not believe what happened," Boscha said with an exciting tone. Amity gave her a smirk and got out of her grasp, starting to walk towards the library of the school. "Spill it," Amity said. Boscha walked beside Amity, keeping her pace. "Ok so, you know me and Willow have been talking for a while now, I think she..." Boscha started saying. Amity had zoned her out a bit, focusing on the music she had on her headphones and slightly humming the tune.

She was pulled out of the trance when she saw Boscha's hand snap in front of her. She looked back at her friend and saw her look of worry. "Help me Blight, you're good at giving advice," Boscha said. Amity rolled her eyes playfully and opened the door to the library, Boscha following close behind her. "If you want love advice, don't expect me to be any help. I've never even kissed a guy before," Amity exposed, flinching a bit at what she said. Boscha crossed her arms, "It's not love, I just like talking to her" She said defensively. Amity turned to face her and raised an eyebrow, "Whatever helps you sleep at night," She said with a small chuckle. A light blush appeared on Boscha's face and she pushed her friend a bit, "Shut up!" She exclaimed, earning her a 'shush' from some of the students.

The girls stayed in the library, Boscha stayed rambling about her girl-crush while Amity read a book. She gave Boscha some advice, asking her how she feels about the girl. Their conversation was cut short by the 5-minute warning bell. They shot up from the seats and placed the book back, walking out together. The hallways were full of loud chatter from students. People greeted the 2 girls, giving them compliments and just saying hello. They both continued walking to the first-period class they had together, which was Algebra.

Amity had walked into the classroom, met by the sight of a substitute teacher. She gave them a warm smile and a wave, which they returned back. Amity took her usual seat, Boscha sitting next to her. They had pulled out their notebooks and wrote down the date. Boscha continued talking about Willow, Amity sighed out softly. "If you keep talking about her, she might brainwash you," Amity said playfully. Boscha closed her mouth, a visible blush showing on her cheeks as she looked away.

Amity had laughed and faced the front as the bell rang. The substitute went to the front of the class. "Hello students, I'm Mr. Gonzales but you can just call me Mr. G," he said with a playful voice. "We are watching a video for today, so take notes if you want, and if not, just make sure you pay attention." He said, walking over to turn off the lights. The room went pitch back for a second before the light illuminated from the screen on the projector. The video began to play and the teacher sat back at the desk.

Boscha pulled out her phone and scrolled through Instagram, she didn't like this subject at all. Amity looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna give you answers forever ya' know," Amity said, pushing down her phone. Boscha looked at Amity, "We both know you will," She said with a smirk. Amity let out a huff and faced the front again. The video played and she took notes, making sure to write down the important stuff. When the video ended, there were only 5 minutes left of class. Mr. G had let the students be on their phones for the remainder of the class.

Amity had done that, taking out her phone and scrolling through all her social media. The bell rang loudly, making her jump from her seat. She picked up her notebook and placed it neatly in her backpack. She and Boscha walked out together, being met by the sound of loud chatter again. Boscha put her phone back in her pocket, "Hey Am, do you want to go get ice cream after practice? I really don't want to go home," Boscha asked, basically pleading. "Why don't you wanna go home?" Amity responded back in a confused tone. "My mom has to take care of my annoying cousins this weekend, they're a pain," Boscha growled, her fist clenching. Amity thought about her schedule for the day, she didn't really have anything to do after practice. It was a Friday, and her weekend was going to be boring either way.

"Sure, I'll go with you," Amity said, giving Boscha a small smile. The pink-haired girl's face lit up and she grasped Amity's arm. "Blight, you are literally a lifesaver," Boscha said. Amity flipped her hair sarcastically, "I know I am," she said playfully. Boscha let go of the girl, cringing a bit. "Don't get too full of yourself there, Mittens" she said. Amity went red with anger as she faced Boscha. "I thought we said you weren't going to call me that anymore," She said sternly. Boscha laughed and patted the back of Amity's back. "I know, it's just funny to see you're mad face," she said, still wheezing. Amity let out a huff and continued walking.

They had separated ways as they walked to the 2nd period. Amity had History next, which was her second favorite subject. As she walked, she was cat-called by the jocks, them saying inappropriate things that made Amity want to punch them in the face. But, she kept her cool and walked towards the class. She walked into the warm room and sat down in her usual seat. She didn't really talk to anyone in this class besides Skara. She was a mutual friend, but she had her own group she hung out with.

When the class was over, Amity headed to the 3rd period. Mrs. Clawthorne taught this class, which was language arts. Mrs. Clawthorne was a family friend and had to know Amity since she was a little kid. She knew Amity like the back of her hand.

Amity gave her a wave as she walked in, she noticed Boscha already sitting down and having her stuff out. Amity walked over and sat down next to her, "You're early today" Amity said, placing down her own books on the desk. Boscha seems to be pulled out of a trance and faced Amity, "huh..oh yeah, I just didn't want to be trampled in the halls" Boscha said. Amity nodded and faced forward as the bell rang. The class had gone smoothly, with Amity answering questions and writing down things in her notes. When the bell rang, she was quick to pack up and walk out with Boscha. It was lunchtime, which meant rush hour.

Amity and Boscha walked through the halls, making sure not to be run over but the taller people. They had made their way to the lockers, putting in their backpacks and walking back to the cafeteria. Amity and Boscha day at their own table in the back. People would sometimes join them, but today they didn't. Boscha continued the ramble about Willow, and how she was in her mind 24/7. Amity laughed at her friend's wittiness, making sure to tease her about the girl.

Boscha had came out as pansexual in 8th grade, which made some people stop talking to her. She didn't mind though, because she still had her best friend. Amity, on the other hand, was still confused. She didn't know who she liked. She didn't know if she wanted to be the girls or if she wanted to be with them, seeing all the pretty girls on social media didn't help. Sometimes her heart would race if she saw one that was super beautiful, and it would confuse her even more. Boscha had known this and helped Amity through it. She said that she would support her no matter what she came out it to be, even if other people didn't.

Lunch was always fun for the both of them, they would goof around and mess with each other. But, their fun was always cut off by the bell. They both out a groan as they got up to throw away their trays. They wouldn't see each other until the last period of school, which meant that Amity wouldn't have anyone to talk to. As they walked out of the cafe and got their backpacks, Amity gave Boscha a light nudge. "Don't let flower girl mess up your grades, coach will kill you," Amity said. Boscha had pushed her away, "shut up, you idiot," Boscha said defensively. The minute-warning bell rang, which made both of them perk up. Boscha gave Amity a salute and ran off towards the direction of her class.

Amity hurried to her own class, Chemistry, making it just in time. She sat down and listened to the teacher, zoning out every once in a while. She hated this part of the day, it was so boring. When she wrote down the last pointer, the bell had rang and people crowded the hallways. Amity walked over to her 5th period, making sure not to get trampled by upperclassmen. 5th period was her least favorite class, it was a band. She played the guitar, which wasn't so bad. She had gotten better over the years, and she was pretty decent. What made the class her least favorite though, was the director. He was uptight and Amity didn't like it.

She had gone through the songs for the performance she was going to have in 2 months, making sure to memorize it by the end of next week. She packed her instrument away before the bell rang, she put it up neatly in the cubby she had for herself and walked out of the band room. 'Only 2 more to go' she thought to herself as she walked towards the 6th period. This was the free period she had, and she usually spent it in the library to study. The library had always been a calming place for her and made her feel safe and cozy. She read the same book she had been reading earlier today, picking up where she left off. She made it to about chapter 27 before being cut off by the loud bell, she was a fast reader.

Amity put the book back where it belonged and walked toward Boscha's direction. This was their athletics period they had together, they usually didn't do anything for the period besides stretch and warm-up before softball practice. Amity was a pitcher, which meant she had to warm up her arm a bit before practice. As they walked into the locker rooms, they changed into their practice uniform which was white pants, socks, and belt, and a sky blue jersey with BANSHEES written on the front and their last names on the back. Amity was number 10 and Boscha was number 7. They put on their cleats and grabbed their bags as they walked out to the fields. Amity and Boscha were the first ones there, as usual, they liked to get a good stretch in before practice.

As Boscha and Amity stretched, Boscha asked if they were still going to the ice cream shop after school. "Yeah sure, we can still go," Amity said. "I haven't been there in a while actually, since 8th grade I think," Amity said, remembering the times her and Boscha would go, just so they wouldn't have to go home. "I went like 2 weeks ago, there's a lot of teens that work there now, about our age," Boscha said, finishing up her stretches and going to grab her catchers gear so she could warm up Amity's pitching. Boscha was a catcher, which made her and Amity an iconic duo. When Amity and Boscha were throwing, more of the team started to come in. They stretched together while Amity warmed up.

When Amity was done, the coach had walked in and said that they were going to start now. This was the varsity team, which meant it was the real deal. Amity was team captain, but she didn't really take the title to heart. She may have had the letterman jacket, but it was a still team effort after all. The practice had gone on, and they were doing well. They went through basics again and added in some new things. Amity's pitching was doing well and she was proud of herself. It was about to be 6:30 when the practice had ended. The sky still had some sunlight, but it was turning darker by the second. All the girls had made their way to the locker room and changed, Amity had put on her letterman jacket since it was a little colder outside now.

Her and Boscha walked to the pier, just a little outside of town. The walk wasn't too long from the school, and it was on Amity's way home. As she and Boscha approached the shop, she noticed the new sign in the front and how it illuminated the sidewalk. It flashed all sorts of colors. The shop was called 'Sweet Spot' and it was a tiny shop. Amity recalled all the memories she had made here. Boscha opened the door and they were met by the cold breeze of the shop, sending a tiny shiver down Amity's back. It seemed to be empty inside, which was surprising because this place was super popular. There wasn't a cashier insight, which made Amity think they were probably put back. Boscha and her waited patiently until someone walked back to the cash register.

That's when Amity went blank.

A girl had shown up. She had hazel eyes and a dimple on her cheek as she gave off a small smile. Her hair was a dark brown color and she had a pixie cut that looked slightly overgrown, but Amity liked it. Her tan skin fit perfectly with the lighting, which made it look like she was glowing. Amity stared at the girl, looking dumbfounded. She had felt her face turn hot and felt a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry guys, I had to go out back for something. Oh, hey again," the girl said, pointing to Boscha. She waved to the cashier and faced her friend. Amity stayed staring until Boscha waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey Blight, you good?" Boscha asked worriedly. Amity shook her head, "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered out. Boscha's haves her a confused look before walking up towards the cashier. "Wait...Blight?" The cashier said, sounding amazed. Amity noticed the girl was talking to her. She cleared her throat a bit and faced her, staring into her eyes. "Uhm, yeah, Amity Blight," She said in a high-pitched voice. "No way, you guys are famous around here," The girl said, still looking at Amity. "Uhh...y-yeah, I guess we kinda are," Amity said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Boscha raised an eyebrow at Amity before turning to face the cashier. "What can I get for you?" The girl asked. "I'll just have a single scoop pistachio," Boscha said. She turned back to Amity, seeing the same dumb look on her face.

"Well..." Boscha said, pointing up at the menu. Amity walked up to the cashier as she gave Boscha her ice cream. Amity still hadn't decided what to pick, and she didn't want to seem stupid and stand there. "I-...uhm," She said, panicking internally. "Having trouble?" the girl asked. She walked up to Amity, intensely staring at her with a finger gun under her chin. Amity tensed and felt her face grow warm. "hmm," the girl said like she was thinking, rubbing her chin. Amity stared back at her cute, focused face. She felt her brain short circuit as the girl continued looking at her. "You're...minty," The girl finally said, giving Amity a warm smile. A smile that made the Blight's stomach turn upside down.

"Does mint-chocolate sound good?" The cashier asked"Yeah, th-that'll be ok," Amity stuttered out. 'Stop being such an idiot', Amity thought, mentally kicking herself. The girl walked over to the ice cream flavors and picked a scoop of the ice cream. "So, you guys go to Hexside?" The girl asked, handing her the scoop. "Yeah, kinda boring there," Boscha said, licking the ice cream. "I'm enrolling there in like a month, I go to Glandus, but I hate it there," The girl said. "Oh, your coming to Hexside, cool!" Boscha exclaimed. The girl let out a giggle, making Amity stop in her tracks. Boscha walked up to the register, pulling out a wallet.

"Oh no, it's fine you guys are probably my last customers," She said, with another smile. "Just don't tell my boss," She said slyly, with a wink. "Thanks," Boscha said, putting her wallet back. "Well, we'll see you around at Hexside!" Boscha said, waving as she looked at Amity. She waved a hand in front of her face, making Amity snap back. "Come on Blight, we gotta go before it gets dark," she said. "Oh sorry," She said shaking her head. The girl laughed behind them, making them look at her. "You're cute," She said chuckling. Amity tensed and her ears went red. Boscha looked over and smirked at her friend, nudging her a bit. "Hey, what's your name?" Boscha asked the cashier.

"I'm Luz Noceda," The girl said sweetly. Amity played her name over and over again. Luz, it was such a pretty name.

"Ok then Noceda, see ya' around, I'm sure this one will like it," Boscha said, poking Amity's head and pushing her. Amity swatted her hand away, "Shut up!" She exclaimed. Boscha laughed and waved back to the cashier, walking out and leaving Amity behind for a bit. Luz gave out another chuckle, "See you around Blight, have a nice night" Luz said with a wave. Amity waved back shyly, "See you around..." She mumbled back, hoping she heard. She walked out of the shop, meeting Boscha up ahead. When she met her pace with the girl, Boscha slapped her upside the head. "You're such a dumbass," She said playfully. Amity gave her a death stare as Boscha wheezed. "You're minty~," She said, mimicking Luz and batting her eyes "Shut up already!" She snapped back. Boscha continued laughing, "Mittens has a crush~," She said in a sing-songy voice.

Amity had a light blush on her cheeks that she tried to hide. "Hah, it's alright Am," She said, patting her back. "Now we can both be lovesick together," She said playfully. Amity smirked at her friend. "So you admit it's love?" Amity asked. Boscha went silent and immediately regretted what she said. "No I didn't, stop it!" She said, pushing Amity off to the side. For the rest of their walks home, they joked around and teased each other, finishing their ice cream. Amity enjoyed it, mint-chocolate, her new favorite flavor.


	2. ‘You Again’

3rd Person POV:

Amity woke up in a cold sweat as she shot up from her bed. Her room was pitch black and cool. The only noise that could be heard was the slight creaking of her fan as it turned. Amity let out a deep breath and rubbed her eyes a bit, adjusting to the darkness of the room. She looked around to see the posters around her. She reached for the phone that was on the nightstand next to her. The bright screen illuminated Amity's face, her eyes dilating for a second. When they adjusted, she looked at the time on her phone.

3:47 AM

Amity let out a groan and slammed her face into the pillow, hoping to fall asleep again. She laid there for about 5 minutes until turning on her back and facing the ceiling. She tried to decide on what to do because there was no way she was going back to sleep at this point. She looked back at the time, Boscha would probably be up at this time. It was a Saturday and Boscha usually pulled all-nighters on weekends. Amity unlocked her phone and scrolled to Boscha's contact. Clicking on it and revealing their last texts that were about the chemistry test they had coming up.

'You up?' Amity sent. She waited for a response, her light breathing being the only thing she could hear. She continued to look at the screen and saw Boscha typing. 'Yeah I am' She said, 'Did you have another nightmare?' Boscha questioned. She knew Amity had been having trouble sleeping lately, with her having nightmares and flashbacks. 'Yeah, it wasn't that as bad as the others though' Amity sent back. 'Do you want to go to the mall today or something, it's gonna be a boring day' Boscha asked the girl. Amity thought about her schedule, and nothing was going on. Her dad was going to be at a meeting and her siblings were probably going out to get wasted. 'Yeah, how about we meet up at 12:00' Amity suggested. 'Sounds good, now go to sleep so you're not tired tomorrow' Boscha sent, Amity chuckled. 'Aw, you're worried for me~' she sent. 'Shut up, now go to bed' Boscha said. 'Ok goodnight, don't stay up all night talking to flower girl' She sent before putting her phone back on the stand.

She laid on her side and stared at her closet, it was closed and she could see the drawings and carvings that were on it. She remembered the times she would draw random things on her walls. She felt her eyes began to grow heavy again, and she fluttered them. Her mind raced with good memories, making her smile a bit. The one thought that crossed her mind a lot though, was the girl at the ice cream shop, Luz. Her name played over and over in Amity's mind, thinking about her smile and her laugh. Amity thought about her as she began to sleep, a wave of darkness coming over her. She didn't have another nightmare for the rest of the night, her dreams were soft and pleasant.

\---

Amity woke up with the sunlight in her eyes. She let out a soft groan and rubbed them, looking around her room to see all the posters and banners. She got up from her bed, stretching her arms out. She was a little sore from practice, but not too much. She picked up her phone to look at the time. 10:30 AM, that was a little later than she usually wakes up. She walked over to the bathroom right across her room. She brushed her teeth and her hair a bit before jumping in the shower. She was going to meet Boscha later, so she might as well get ready. When she finished her shower, she walked over to her room and began to change

She wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with the band Arctic Monkeys on it. She put a white long sleeve under it and called it a day for the outfit. She dried her hair and put it in her signature half-up-half-down style. Her brown roots were showing from her hair, but it still looked good on Amity. She put in her contacts and made her way downstairs. Amity saw her older sister in the kitchen, eating a blueberry muffin she had made the day before. "Morning Em," Amity said with a wave. "Hey, Mittens," her sister responded with a smirk. "Ooo, can I have one?" Amity asked, pointing at the muffin. Emira nodded and pointed to the pan where they were on. Amity grabbed one of them, biting into it. The flavors mixed in Amity's mouth, it was delicious. "Wow, you're getting better," Amity said with a smile.

"Thanks, sis," She said with a wink. Amity had finished the muffin and washed her hands. "Hey, where's Ed?" Amity asked, confused about her brother's whereabouts. "Probably still sleeping, he was up talking to Jerbo all night again," Em said, rolling her eyes. Amity chuckled and grabbed her coat that was hanging on the coat rack. She checked the time on her phone, it read 11:30 AM. "I'm going with Boscha to the mall, call if you need anything," She said waving back to her sister. "Stay safe, don't do drugs!" She yelled back playfully. Amity rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. She made her way down the driveway and on the sidewalk. Amity walked down to Boscha's house, listing to some music on her headphones. She hummed the tune as she looked at the trees, the leaves were turning all different shades of orange and red, they were absolutely beautiful.

Amity had made it to the pink-haired girl's house. She knocked on the front door softly, waiting for someone to answer. She waited for a couple of seconds before the door swung opened, revealing a slightly annoyed Boscha. She wore light-washed jeans and a pair of white, high-top vans. A black shirt was under her letterman jacket and her hair in a usual bun. "I hate little kids," she grumbled. "I can tell," Amity said, crossing her arms. "I'M GOING OUT MOM, CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, LOVE YOU" Boscha screamed out, closing the door. She let out a sigh and a deep breath. "Ok, I'm good now," She said with a small smile. Amity chuckle and began walking, Boscha keeping up with her pace. "I invited WIllow, is that ok?" Boscha asked shyly, she didn't know what Amity would say. "Yeah it's cool, I can tease you both now," Amity said. Boscha pushed her slightly, "You better not make her leave, I will personally murder you," Boscha said in a dead-serious tone. "Jeez, lighten up a bit Bosh," She said, thumping the back of her head.

Boscha rolled her eyes. "Don't think I forgot about scoop girl yesterday, you looked like a tomato every time she would look at you," Boscha said with a sly tone. Amity's face slightly flushed at the thought of the girl. She held her head low and tried to hide it, Boscha laughed next to her. "Her name is Luz, by the way," Amity said, kicking a rock in front of her. "Yeah, whatever, scoop girl is her new nickname," Boscha said with a smirk. They talked for the rest of the way to the mall. It was about 12:15 by the time they got there. Not many people were there, just a couple of groups from different schools. Amity and Boscha walked inside, seeing the fountain in the middle. "Willow said she'll be here in about 5 minutes," Boscha said, looking at their messages. "Can't wait to talk to her again, it's been a while," Amity said.

Willow went to Hexside, but she and Amity didn't have any classes together. They used to talk to one another in grade school and some of middle school, but they kinda just grew each other out. Amity and Boscha waited for the girl to show up, Boscha was rocking back and forth on her heels nervously. Amity looked over at her, "Why you so nervous, Does she have a spell on you or something?" Amity said playfully. "Shut It! I could say the same for you," She exclaimed. Amity rolled her eyes, and then a girl turned the corner of the mall. She wore a red beanie and round glasses. She had on jeans at were cuffed at the bottom and white converse. A redshirt with roses on it that was under her khaki jacket. She waved to Boscha and ran over to them. "Hey, guys," she said with a warm smile. She wrapped Boscha in a hug, making her tense up a bit. When she pulled away, she faced Amity. "Hey Am, it's been a while," She said. "Yeah, but this idiot here talks about you every day," She said, pushing Boscha.

She saw as her friends turned red with anger, and embarrassment. Willow laughed next to them, "Is that true Boscha?" She asked with a sly tone. "I- Uhm...maybe," Boscha said uncertainly. Amity laughed at the girls behind her, "Your flirting is making me want to barf" Amity said playfully, earning a low grumble from Boscha. The three continued walking through the mall, checking out all the stores, and basically window shopping for now. Boscha had bought Willow a tiny seal plush, which she loved. Amity rolled her eyes at the 2 and looked around for herself. She wanted some new hoodies since it was about to be colder. Winter came fast in the Boiling Isles.

As Boscha and Willow continued flirting in front of Amity as they walked around, Amity couldn't help but notice all the people around. Out of all of the times she's been to the mall, there was never this many teens around at all. She shrugged it off, of course, Amity was never really the type to care about other people around her. Amity said she would catch up to the 2 as she went into a shop, Boscha giving her a slight wave back. Amity walked in, looking at all the hoodies and long-sleeved shirts she could buy for winter. As she looked around, she nodded her head to the song that played. She had forgotten other people were around, so she walked around mindlessly until she bumped into someone.

Amity was knocked back a bit, dropping the clothes she had in her hand. The hangers fell onto the ground, creating a loud clatter. The store fell silent for a second, and people stopped to look. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She heard the person exclaim. "It's fine, really," Amity said, looking back over at the person who she bumped into. Amity's heart stopped beating as soon as she saw who it was. It was her, Luz, the girl from the ice cream shop. Luz bent down to pick up the clothes, handing them back to Amity. "Oh, It's you again," she said with an enthusiastic tone. Amity took the clothes by the hangers. "Oh, um, hey Luz," she said, surprisingly without stuttering. Luz's eyes widened a bit and she gave off a surprise expression, "You remembered," She said, giving Amity a small smile. The Blight could feel herself start to melt.

"W-well, I do have a surprisingly good memory. It helps me out a lot in school an-" She rambled before cutting herself off. "I've been talking for too long," She said, facepalming herself. Luz gave out a chuckle and she put her hands in her pockets. "It's fine, I like your voice," she said with a smirk. Amity's face went pink and she let out a small sigh. "Are you here with anyone?" She heard Luz ask her. She faced the girl again, "Just 2 of my friends, I told them I would meet up with them later" Amity said, with time with no rambling. "Oh cool, I just came here since I had nothing better to do," She said. Amity hesitated for a second, but then had a really good idea.

"Hey, d-do you want to hang out with us?" Amity asked, in a higher-pitched voice than normal. Luz looked over at Amity, making her anxiety grow by the second. "Yeah sure, why not," She said. Amity tried to stay cool on the outside, but on the inside, she was going crazy. "Uhm well, ok, let me just pay for these then we can go," She said to Luz, heading towards the cash register. Amity let out a tiny squeal of excitement, making sure no one heard her. When she paid for the clothes, she headed toward the entrance where Luz stood. She gave Amity a small smile. 'Stop it' Amity thought to herself.

As they walked, Amity asked Boscha where she and Willow were. They were all the way across this mall at this point. "It's Amity, right?" She heard Luz ask. She faced her, "hmm, oh yeah, Amity Blight," She said bluntly. "That's a pretty name, has a nice ring to it," Luz said, giving Amity a pair of finger guns. Amity laughed slightly and gave off a small blush. "Thanks, you're name is pretty too," She said, the realization hit, she just called her pretty. "Thanks, it means light in Spanish ya' know," Luz said. Amity sighed, "it matches you perfectly" she mumbled under her breath. "What was that," Luz asked confused. "Nothing!" Amity rushed, hiding the red from her face.

As they continued walking, they spoke about school. Luz talked about how she was moving to Hexside at the end of the month, making Amity's heart skip a beat. If she was lucky, she would get almost all her classes with her. Luz and Amity made their way to the back of the mall, it was almost completely empty, but there were a couple of people walking around. Amity spotted Boscha and Willow sitting on a bench, as she moved closer, she saw the 2 were holding hands. "Hey, Bosh," she said with a smirk. Boscha seemed to panic for a bit, but let go of Willow's hand, making her frown a bit. "Took you long enough," She said defensively, her face still red.

Then, Boscha noticed the girl next to her, the cashier. "Hey look, it's scoop girl," she said, punching Luz's arm lightly. Luz laughed it off, "Yeah, we just kinda ran into each other," She said, rubbing her arm. "Oh, Mittens here stole you away huh?" She asked slyly. Amity let out a huff. "Yeah, I guess she did," Luz said, facing Amity with a smile. The Blight looked away, hiding her cherry-red face. Boscha faced her friend, giving her a smug look. "Well, how about we have some fun here then, be 'crazy teenagers'," She said sarcastically. 

Willow got up from her spot on the bench and connected her hands with Boscha's again. They began walking around the mall, cracking jokes and laughing with each other. For Luz not knowing them too long, she was very open towards them and was definitely her funniest one there. Luz had noticed Willow and Boscha holding hands, so, she asked Amity about it. "Hey Amity, is something going on between them?" she asked. Amity was caught off-guard for a second but answered. "Yeah, but they're too shy to commit to anything," She said with a small smirk on her face. Luz nodded, "oh, 'that' phase," She said with a chuckle. Amity laughed a little at Luz's wittiest. Amity was never the type to talk to new people, but Luz was different. She felt like she could be herself around her, like she was with Boscha. It felt nice to have another person around.

\---

It had gotten a little darker outside. People were leaving the mall since it was closing soon, but the 4 girls still stayed. They were sitting around the fountain in the front of the mall, talking to one another. The 4 of them clicked together fast, they were so open with each other and felt like they could say anything without judgment. Luz had been talking about her middle school life, and why she moved to the Boiling Isles. She had only lived here for about 2 months, she moved to the town in the middle of July. With Luz still being new, she didn't know much about the town or what to do around there. She didn't really go out all summer because she had no idea what to do, she had no friends yet. Now that Luz did have people to talk to, she could hang out with them and not home alone all the time.

"Yeah, middle school was something else..." Luz said, scratching the back of her head. "You should've seen this one in middle school," Boscha said, hitting Amity's back, "she had braces," she said in a loud whisper. Amity tackled Boscha and began the lightly punch her, a crimson-red color on her face. Luz laughed as she imagined the Blight with braces, it was a funny look. The laughter was cut short by the sound of a loud intercom. "Dear Shoppers, we ask you to please exit the building as it is closing time," the intercom said. They all let out a groan as they got up from the position they were in. Walking to the door, the mood changed. The happiness and laughter that hung in the air, was now a feeling of sorrow. Nobody wanted to leave yet, they were having too much fun together. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go," Willow said sadly.

"Hey, maybe I can walk you home," Boscha said to Willow. She smiled and agreed. Saying one final goodbye to Amity and Luz, the 2 of them left together in the direction of Willow's home. That just means they were alone now, together. Amity looked back at Luz, to see a smile on her face. She wondered how someone could be so happy all the time and keep a smile on their face the entire day. "You wouldn't mind if I walk you home, would you?" She heard Luz asked suddenly. Amity's face heated up at the thought. "Oh uh, no, of course," she rambled, calling herself stupid in her head. "ok then," Luz said, laughing softly. 

She and Amity then walked towards the direction of the Blight Residence. "So, what made you come to the Boiling Isles?" Amity asked, trying to fill the silence. Luz did talk about her move earlier but didn't specify why she moved in the first place. Luz put her hands in her pocket and looked down at her shoes, "Just some...stuff happened," She mumbled a bit. Amity noticed the change of mood that came from Luz, her glow was slowly fading away. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll love it here, it's better than any other place you've ever been," Amity said, slightly exaggerating. Luz laughed at Amity's enthusiasm, "And how are you so sure?" Luz asked with a smirk. "I lived here my whole life, trust me," Amity said with a sassy hair-flip. "Yeah yeah ok, I trust you," Luz said.

They had been talking for so long, Amity hadn't noticed they were already at the front gate of the Manor. Luz looked up at it in amazement, she has never seen a house so big and magnificent in person. "Well, I guess I have to go now," Amity said, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Oh before you do," Luz said, pulling out a phone from her pocket, "Do you mind if I get your number?" Luz asked nicely, worried that she would say no. "Yeah, of course," Amity said, grabbing the phone. She put in her contact information, putting her name down. "Thanks," Luz said, putting the phone in her pocket."You're welcome," Amity responded with a smile. Amity then began walking up the driveway of the manor, Luz gave her an enthusiastic goodbye wave from the other side, which she returned back.

As she saw Luz leave, Amity couldn't help but feel confused. Luz was a really good friend to Amity now, but she had barely met her yesterday. She felt a way that she hadn't felt with anyone before; not Boscha, or anybody at school. Luz made Amity feel important, but why? Amity let out a sigh, clearing out the thoughts. She gave a smile as she walked into the lit room of Blight Manor, 'Lucky day' she thought to herself.


	3. ‘Stupid-Cute’

3rd Person POV:

Luz walked through the halls of Glandus High. The chatter of students sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her. Luz didn't really have any friends at this school, people already decided what stereotype they wanted to be in. There were popular girls and boys, the jocks and cheerleaders, the bookworms, mathletes, every single thing you can think of. Luz, however, didn't belong to any of them. She was new, and highschoolers treated new kids like a piece of fresh meat at Glandus. Luz's mom had said that this was going to be a clean slate for both of them, that it would erase everything back in their old town. It didn't seem that way to Luz though. To her, everything seemed exactly the same. People laughing at her, not with her.

On the first day of school, Luz didn't make a good first impression. She had fallen in the middle of the halls, and people laughed at her from all over. Even though it wasn't the worst thing Luz had been through, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 'Way to go, Noceda' was the only thing she could think the rest of the day. People, ever since that day, never spoke to her for some reason. Maybe they didn't want to ruin their social status by talking to the girl that doesn't know how to walk without falling, that's what Luz thought every day. Hours felt like weeks in school, and Luz dreaded the time the final bell would ring. Even though her house was boring, it was way better than school. At least at home, she can spend some time with herself and not worry about other people.

Luz had gone through the motions of the school day; Literature, Geometry, History, Chemistry, Art, free period, and P.E. Nothing special happened today, besides people making small jokes about her and laughing. Luz wanted to get out of this school so bad, she hated it there. Hexside seemed a lot better since she would already have friends there. Luz had been talking to Amity for the past 2 weeks, they had become really good friends since the mall day. Amity was the only true friend she had so far, which was surprising to her. People would always talk about the Blights around town. She would always hear rumors about them, how they weren't as perfect as people think. Luz thought nothing of it though, she didn't care if Amity was perfect or not, she would still be a friend to Luz.

Luz walked down the sidewalk of her street. She listened to music through her headphones, drumming the beat in the air. Luz had always enjoyed listening to music, it was comforting to her. As she approached the front steps of her house, she unlocked the door to a cold and dark house. She turned on the lights next to her and sat her backpack down, closing the door and locking it. Luz was usually home alone for the whole day, her mom worked the night shift at work and she didn't come home until 4 in the morning. Since today was a Wednesday, she didn't have to go to work. She only did Monday's, Tuesday's, and Friday's. It was kind of a weird schedule for her, but she enjoyed having some time off. She walked over to her room, turning on the lamp on her desk. Luz enjoyed darker rooms better than fully lit ones.

She slumped down on her bed, letting out a huff of relief. The school day was finally over and she didn't have to go to work, she could spend some time with herself. Luz did have hobbies; she liked to cook and draw. She was very good at art and had always been. Ever since Luz was little, she had a talent for drawing and sketching. Luz was very good at drawing anatomy and people, it was her strong suit. She would sometimes sit outside and draw people that walked past her, she called those her 'Stranger Sketches'. She sometimes thought if it was creepy to draw people, but it was where she got most of her inspiration. Everyone was different, and Luz found that beautiful. Everyone was amazing in Luz's eyes, no matter what insecurities or 'abnormalities' they had.

Today was one of those days where Luz sat outside on the steps of her porch, not many people walked by since it was sprinkling outside with cold rain. After a few minutes, Luz decided to call quits and head inside, it was chilly anyway. She slumped down in her desk chair and rested her head on her fist, she had an artist's block again. Luz was never good at coming up with ideas for what to draw, she usually got her ideas from other people. She was in a slump right now. Art has always fun for Luz, but it sometimes got frustrating when she didn't have ideas.

Luz was pulled out of her thoughts to the sound of her phone vibrating. She walked up to her bed where she put it and looked at it. Amity was calling her, something they did about every day for the past week. Luz smiled and walked back to her desk, setting the phone in a good position. She fixed her hair a bit and clicked the green button. Amity's face appeared, and she seemed to be writing stuff down. She looked up at the phone to see Luz and her iconic smile, "Oh, hey" She said with a wave. "Hi," Luz responded back. "You won't believe the day I had, it was crazy," She said, waving her hands in the air. Luz had always enjoyed the stories Amity had to tell, it brought a smile to her face every time. "Well, go on then," Luz said. For a while, Amity rambled about her day. She talked about how Boscha pushed a kid into the lockers for being mean to Willow, and how she had detention. Luz listened to her the entire time, laughing at the funny things she said.

In the middle of the story, Luz got an idea. "Hey, Amity?" She said. Amity looked up at the camera, "What's up?" She asked, wondering what Luz had to say. "Do you mind if I draw you?" She asked awkwardly. Amity gave her a confused look, "Draw me?" she questioned. "Yeah, I've been needing inspiration lately, and you just happen to be here," She explained. Amity thought about it, "Uh, sure I guess, but you have to show me it afterward," She said to Luz. The Latina let out a chuckle, "Ok, I will," She said, opening her journal to a clean page. A few moments of silence went by. Luz began drawing the head shape, sketching down circles, and trying to get the proportions down. She kept looking back and forth at Amity and the paper, she noticed that Amity looked shy and didn't know what to do. "You can still talk you know," Luz said with a chuckle. "Oh uh, I didn't know if I was gonna mess you up or something," She rambled a bit.

"No it's fine, just keep doing what you were," Luz said, drawing the scale on her face. "Ok so, basically Boscha pushed him and was..." She said. Luz zoned her out a bit, focusing on the drawing. She wanted to get this one perfect. Luz had gone through a couple of the steps, just getting the basic shapes down for the head. Amity continued talking about her life at the moment, it was interesting to Luz. When Luz had finished the basics, it was time for her to draw the face. Amity was looking down, writing notes down from her textbook. "Hey Amity, can I see your face for a second?" Luz asked. Amity looked up at the camera and looked confused, then she remembered Luz was still sketching. "Oh, yeah, sorry," She said, looking at the camera. "No need to apologize," Luz said softly, squinting her eyes to see the little details on Amity's face. She smiled a bit, "You have freckles, that's cute," She said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. She saw Amity tense up on the screen, 'Really, Luz?!' she thought, mentally facepalming herself.

"Thanks..." She heard Amity say. The awkward silence filled the room again, making Luz uncomfortable. "So, how was your day?" Amity asked. Luz shrugged her shoulders and continued to draw on the paper, "Nothing too interesting, just people being assholes like usual" She said bluntly. Luz took a break for a second, stretching her back and her arms, running her fingers through her hair; she had been drawing this for about an hour now. She heard Amity clear her throat from the screen, she faced back towards her, inspecting the details. "Yeah, I'm excited to go to Hexside, only 1 more week," She said with a happy tone. "Yeah, I'll finally have someone else to talk to besides Boscha," Amity said. "Don't tell her I said this, but sometimes she can be an idiot," Amity said in a loud whisper. Luz laughed and continued drawing.

This went around for another 30 minutes, faces were always the hardest thing for Luz. Everyone had such a unique face, different from all the others. In Amity's case, she had such a beautiful face, and Luz knew this. It was hard to capture Amity's beauty with just a pencil and paper, but she would try her best to get it as perfect as possible. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a perfect face?" Luz asked unbothered. Amity was taken back a bit and felt herself go red. "I-, no they haven't" She stuttered out. "Yeah, it's so symmetrical and pretty, perfect for drawing," She said, looking back at the Blight. She noticed the flustered look on her face, but anyone would be flustered if you called them pretty. "Oh, Thanks Luz," She said quietly. "You're welcome, Blight," She said with a smile.

Amity had to leave at around 8:30 PM to get ready for bed. She gave Luz a goodbye and went to take a shower. Luz had gotten the basics of Amity's face now, and she could the drawing come along. All she had to do now was line work and shading, plus the hair and ears and extra details she wanted to add later. It would take at least 1 more day to finish it since she had a free day tomorrow as well. She decided to go take a shower herself, help her calm down a bit. When Luz got out, she put on a pair of black shorts and a black hoodie, she enjoyed sleeping in hoodies a lot. Luz had dried her hair a bit and brushed it out, it was still pretty wet but she didn't mind. She hoped Amity would be done by now so that they could again before bed. She hit the call button on Amity's contact name and it began to ring. Luz fixed herself up a bit so she can seem presentable.

The phone had rung about 4 times before Amity's had shown on the screen. Her hair was down and looked damp, Luz liked it that way. Amity's face was a little redder than usual and Luz wondered why, it was probably just the heat from the shower. Luz let out a soft smile, "I like your hair down," She said. "Yeah me too...I-I mean, thank you!" Amity panicked with her heartbeat racing. Luz dried her hands a little more, not wanting to get the paper wet. "You still working on it?" Amity asked. "Mm-hmm" Luz hummed out. "You should take a break, work on it tomorrow if you want. It's getting kind of late," Amity said, looking out her window to see the pitch black of the night. "But I need to make sure it's perfect," Luz said, a determined look on her face. She heard Amity laugh and she looked up. "You look stupid when you do that," She said, still laughing. A frown grew on Luz's face, "Do what?" she asked sadly. "You stick your tongue out when you draw, it's stupid," She said, pointing at the camera.

Luz looked away, fakely frowning. Amity continued laughing, "It's like, a stupid-cute though," She said. Luz tensed a bit and felt her stomach turn upside down. She didn't get compliments that often, and if she did, it would usually be from her mom. She liked complimenting other people, even if she didn't get one back, it brought her joy to see other people happy. "Thanks, Blight," She said softly, a slight blush on her cheeks. She didn't think much of it, people always feel like this when they get compliments, Right? Yeah, definitely. "Hey I gotta go to bed, but we'll talk tomorrow, ok," She said, giving Luz a thumbs up. "Sure, talk tomorrow," She said simply. "Ok, Bye," Amity said, giving her a small smile. "See ya'," Luz said enthusiastically before hanging up.

Luz let out a sigh and slouched in her chair, looking down at the drawing. It was coming along nicely, it was definitely her favorite one so far. "Amity, Amity, Amity..." She repeated softly under her breath. She put the drawing safely in a cabinet, making sure that it wouldn't get wrinkled or ruined. She stretched out a bit and walked over to her kitchen. She grabbed some cold water before returning to her room. She turned on the fan and place it on medium-high, the breeze filled the room. Turning off the lamp on her desk, she laid down in her bed and set down the water bottle beside her, she put her phone on the charger as well. She laid in bed and her eyes got heavy, she fell deeper and deeper into sleep by the second. 'Amity...' the last thing she thought before drifting off the bed.


	4. ‘First Impressions’

3rd Person POV:

Yells. Blood-curdling and horrible yells. Luz was tired of it, when would it stop. This had been going on for months now, and it didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon.

Her dad was a sick man. He's cheated, abused, and harassed. Luz was tired of his games, wanting to just go up to him and say every curse word imaginable towards him. He had treated Luz's mother with nothing but disrespect for the past year, acting like she's nothing more than a house pet.

Sick and tired.

Luz's door was shut and locked, wanting to block everything outside of it. Things shattered from the kitchen, hitting the ground and creating a mess. Luz sat down at her desk; music in her ears and a pencil in her hand. She ignored what happened just behind the other side of the wall. 'Can I Call You Tonight' by Dayglow played loudly from her headphones, but it still wasn't enough to block out the noise. She was finishing up a drawing of a man she had seen earlier at the store. The man had caught her attention with his long and beautiful blond hair he had, it was amazing.

Luz's face was damp with tears from before, but she wiped them off and continued. It was better to not think about it. Then she heard it again, the yells. She pulled the black hood above her head and zoned it out again, not wanting any part of this. Everything would be fine if she didn't worry about it, it would be ok. That's what Luz would tell herself every day, that it would eventually go away and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Every story did have a good ending after all.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE"

That was it, the words that could make anyone break down.

"MAYBE I WILL"

She couldn't take any more of it. Luz dropped the pencil in her hand and stood up, sharply inhaling and letting out a deep breath. Tears stung her eyes, but she tried to hold it in, crying was a sign of weakness. She put the drawing in her cabinet and turned off the lamp, walking over to turn on her fan. She felt the breeze from the fan on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled the covers from her bed and rearranged the pillows the way she wanted them. Luz's bed was her sanctuary, it kept her safe. The music still played in her ears loudly. She didn't care if they would hurt the next morning, she just wanted to block it out as she every day.

'Could you tell me what's real'

The lyrics played in her headphones, she had memorized them like the back of her hand.

'I hear your voice on the phone'

Luz mumbles the lyrics under her breath a bit, closing her eyes and relaxing her muscles.

'Now I'm no longer alone'

That couldn't be farther from the truth.

'Just how I feel'

Luz didn't know what she felt right now; sad, angry, maybe both. What Luz was certain of right now, was the feeling of dread and despair.

'Could you tell me what's real anymore'

Luz's eyes grew heavy with sleep, she needs some rest but it was hard when all you could hear was the sound of your parents going at each other throats.

'Cause I wouldn't know'

And with that, Luz fell asleep. She didn't have to worry about anything else until tomorrow morning, she could rest peacefully for the night.

\---

Luz woke up with a jumpstart. Today was the day, she could finally go to Hexside. She quickly got up from her bed and rushed to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face as well. Her nerves had shot through her, 'the first day again, make a good first impression' she thought to herself. Making her way back to her room, she tried to pick out an outfit. She dug through her closet, finding nothing that caught her eye. She let out an annoyed huff but. She pulled out a pair of jeans from the back of the closet and a black shirt with a tiny skull patched on the pocket of it. She tucked her shirt in the jeans and but on a black belt. She then put on her red converse and beanie to match, and a flannel over it all.

Luz took a quick look in the mirror, she fixed her hair again and gave herself finger guns as she walked out of her room. She made her way to the kitchen, she plugged in her toaster and pulled out bread from the pantry. Her mom was asleep, so she didn't want to make too much noise. She put on a slice of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever. She put up the bread and searched for the jar of Nutella in the back. When she found it, she set it down next to the toaster and walked out of the kitchen. She crept down the hall and faced the door to her mom's room. She opens the door slowly, slightly creaking at the movement. Luz tip-toed in, making sure not to make a sound. She walked over to the best to see the sight of her mother sleeping peacefully, Luz let out a soft smile and bent down to give her mom a tiny kiss on her forehead. "Te amo mamá," Luz said quietly before walking out.

When she made her way back into the kitchen, she realized her toast was done. She set down a napkin down on her counter. She tried grabbing the bread but burned her fingers in the process. "Ow!" She exclaimed quietly, rubbing her fingers together. She tried grabbing the bread again, it was still hot but not to bad. She set the bread down on the napkin and smeared the Nutella on it. When she finished, she put the spread back in the pantry and grabbed her toast. There was still about 10 minutes until she had to head to Hexside.

She sat down on the counter and ate her toast, she hadn't noticed her leg had been bouncing with anxiety the entire time. Of course, Luz was excited for today, she finally got to go to the school her friends went to. She could finally talk to them in person and not through the screen. She couldn't help but feel nervous though. She felt like she had to make a good first impression, or else her friends would abandon her just like everyone else did. Luz was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a faint alarm. She pulled out her phone and turned it off, it was time to go. Luz stuffed the final piece of toast in her mouth, wiping off the crumbs. She washed her hands before she left and walked out onto her porch. It was chilly, but it still felt nice outside. 

The sun was rising fast and it shone on Luz. She had an enthusiastic smile as she walked, she couldn't wait! She speeds up a bit, not wanting to waste any time. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she took it out to see a notification. 'On your way yet?' Read a text from Amity. Luz's smile got wider as she responded, 'Yeah, almost there!' She sent back. Luz put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking a little faster than before, maybe she did already make a good first impression.

She was so anxious the entire time, Luz didn't even realize she was at the school. It took surprisingly shorter to get there than Glandus. The door of the school stood in front of her, but she didn't go in just yet. They were almost like an iron gate, she could pass through. Her heartbeat raced as she stared at the doors, this was her chance to start over. 'Don't mess this up,' She said in her mind over and over again, one final chance.

She opened the doors and was met by the smell of cinnamon, 'weird' Luz thought. She saw the door that led to the front office and made her way to it. Opening the door, the scent got stronger. She saw 3 women inside of the office, each of them seemed to be laughing at something. They all faced Luz as she walked in, giving her a small smile. Luz returned an awkward smile back and walked toward one of the desks. A lady with a purple yarn sweater sat down, she had a plaque in the front that read the name 'Beatrice Lovedale. The lady looked up at Luz with her icy blue eyes, close to Boscha's. "Hello, sweetheart, what are you here for," She said with a welcoming tone. Luz played with her fingers nervously, "Oh, I just transferred here from Glandus, and was wondering about my schedule," Luz said, looking a the lady. Mrs. Lovedale began typing something down on the computer, Luz was amazed at how fast she did.

"And what's your name sweetie?" She asked nicely, looking up at Luz. "It's Luz Noceda," She said. "Luz...Noceda" Mrs. Lovedale whispered under her breath. "Ah, here you are," She exclaimed, getting up from the desk. She clicked a few more buttons on her computer and then she heard the printer behind her. She got up to get the paper and walked over to hand it to Luz, "Welcome to Hexside Luz, if you ever need anything, just come up here and we'll try our best" She said with a warm smile. Luz returned it back and grabbed her schedule. "Thank you," She said before walking out with a wave.

It was official, she was at Hexside! Luz bounced on her toes a couple of times before composing herself with a deep breath. "Act cool, you got this," She whispered to herself. "Yea, act cool" She heard a voice say beside her. She jumped and let out a tiny yelp, she looked over to see Boscha next to her laughing. "Jeez, didn't mean to scare you," She said, putting a hand on Luz's shoulder. "Glad you're here scoop girl, to be honest, I kinda missed you," Boscha admitted, punching Luz's arm. "Yeah, me too," Luz said, rubbing her arm. "Hey, do you know where Amity is?" Luz asked Boscha. Boscha shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know, probably being a nerd in the library," Boscha said. "Well, can you show me where it is?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah sure, I'll give you a tour," Boscha said with a wink. Luz's smile grew wide, she already had friends here, a great start. Her and Boscha walked around the school, Luz showed Boscha her schedule and she showed her where all her classes were. "Wow, you have a lot of classes with Blight," She said bluntly. Luz looked up at Boscha with excitement in her eyes, "Wait, Really!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 6th, she's gonna liked this," Boscha said smugly, a smirk on her face. '4 classes, nice,' she thought with a smile. Boscha checked the time on her phone, there were another 15 minutes before school starts. "You want to head to the library to see if Mittens is there," Boscha asked, tensing up. Luz let out a soft laugh, "Mittens?" She asked. "She will kill me if she knows I told you, don't say a word," She said in a scared tone to Luz. "No promises," Luz sang out teasingly.

When they reached the library, Luz was starstruck by how big it was. So many books filled the shelves, she felt like she was in heaven. "Hey, earth to Luz," Boscha said, waving a hand in front of her face. Luz snapped back and shook her head. "Please don't tell me you're a bookworm too," Boscha whined out. "Sorry, Bosh" Luz apologized playfully, giving her a small smile. They walked into the library together and looked around for the youngest Blight. After a couple of turns, they saw Amity sitting down at a desk with her back towards them. Boscha walked up to her but Luz's pulled her back. Boscha gave her a confused look, but Luz put a finger up to her mouth signaling her to be quiet. Boscha nodded and gave her a nod. They both walked up quietly, Boshca sat down next to her. "'Sup, Blight" Boscha said. Amity gave her a slight wave back but stayed silent.

Luz crept up behind Amity, making sure not to make too much noise. When she directly behind her, she placed her hands over her eyes. Amity was startled and jumped a bit. "Guess who," Luz said behind her. A smile formed on Amity's face as she shot up and faced Luz. "Luz!" she exclaimed, earning a shush from students, Amity didn't care though. She embraced the cashier in a hug, the contact made Amity's heart spin around. Luz tensed but hugged her back, they stayed there for about 2 seconds until they heard Boscha clear her throat behind them. Amity instantly pulled away, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Don't worry Blight, you have all day to do that" Boscha said raising her eyebrow. "Shut it," She said coldly. She faced back towards Luz and gave her a smile. "Do you have your schedule yet?" Amity asked. 

"Oh, Yeah," Luz said, showing the piece of paper in her hand. Amity took it and looked through it, her eyes widened and she had a spark in them. "4 classes together, nice!" She said, giving Luz a high-five. Luz returned it and gave her a warm smile. Boscha came up behind Amity and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hate to ruin this little moment," She said pointing between Luz and Amity, "But we have like 5 minutes before the bell" Boscha finished. As if on cue, the 5-minute bell rang and Amity let out a groan. She walked back to the desk and put her stuff in her backpack. "I'll walk you to your first period, it isn't too far from mine," Amity said. Luz nodded and the 3 of them started walking. Luz heard the chatter of the students, it hurt her ears from how loud it was. People looked at her and whispered, making her stomach feel queasy.

Amity looked over at Luz to see her anxious expression. "Hey don't worry, kids here aren't that mean," Amity said over to her. Luz felt a sense of relief wash over her, but the nervousness instantly came back. "Yeah, except for Kali and her beehive," Boscha said with a fake gag. Amity slapped her upside the head, earning and 'ow' from Boscha. "Don't scare her dumbass," She said. "They aren't that bad Luz, just don't mess with them and you'll be ok...kind of the reason we call them bees," Amity chuckled. Luz's frown went into a small smile.

"Ok, were here," Amity said pointing to the class. "Meet me by the bathrooms over there, I'll take you to 2nd since we have it together," Amity explained. Luz gave her a small nod and walked over to the door. "Oh wait," She heard Amity call from behind, Luz looked back. "Uhm, just...have a good day and text me if you need anything," Amity said with her head down. Luz gave her a smirk and hugged her again, earning some stares from people. "Thanks, Amity," She said with a wave and going into the classroom. It was cold and dimly-lit. People looked at her as she walked into the classroom, whispering to one another. Luz felt her stomach go into a knot as she walked past them, she took an empty near the back that no one seemed to be at. She sat down her things next to her, taking out the textbooks she got the other day.

She had just finished setting up when she saw someone walk up to her desk. She looked up to see the teacher, giving her a warm smile. "You must be Luz, I'm so excited to have you here," She said enthusiastically. Luz let out a chuckle, "Thank you," She said. "My name is Mrs. Dean, just raise your hand if you need any help,". Luz gave her a nod as she walked back to the front of the class. The bell rang, making students sit down in their seats. "Good morning class," Mrs. Dean exclaimed. Some people responded back. "As you guys know, we have a new student today," She, pointing to Luz's seat in the back. People turned to face her, making Luz want to shrivel up. "Her name is Luz and I ask you all to make her feel welcomed at Hexside," She said, people nodded their heads in response.

The teacher started teaching the lessons, and Luz surprisingly caught along very fast. Taking note, she looked around the room once. When she did, she saw 2 girls looking back at her with a smirk. Luz made eye contact with them as they turned away and giggled. Luz gave an uneasy smile as they did that, holding her head down low. For the rest of the class, Luz avoided making eye contact with anyone else, but she could feel their stares burning through her head like lasers. When the bell rang, Luz let out a sigh of relief and stood up, packing her things. She was about to walk out when she was stopped by the teacher. "Do you know where you are going next?" She asked sweetly. "Not really, but someone is helping me out," Luz said with a smile. "Who might this person be?" The teacher interrogated. "Uh, Amity Blight," Luz said, stuttering out a bit. The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Hm Amity, that's peculiar...Well, have a nice day" She said.

Luz was confused about why she said peculiar, but she didn't pay much attention to it. Luz walked towards the bathrooms Amity told her to wait by. She bounced her leg as people walked by, some of them giving her stares. After a few seconds, Luz saw a certain green-haired girl walk towards her. "Sorry, Boscha was being clingy," She apologized with an eye roll. Luz chuckled, "It's fine," She said. Amity began to walk, Luz following close behind her. Amity talked about the class and how it was kinda boring, but nothing would be boring to Luz if Amity was there with her. When they reached the door, Amity held it open for Luz as she walked in. Amity walked over to her seat, patting down the one next to her. Luz sat down and gave Amity a warm smile, she notices Amity tense up a bit. "You ok there, Amity?" Luz asked worriedly. Amity put her face in her hands, "Yep, Just peachy," She muffled.

The bell had rung and the class began. This teacher was monotone to Luz, very grey in her eyes. The teacher had explained somethings, and Luz was confused. She asked Amity for help next to her, which she did. Amity helped her write down the notes and gave her some pointers, she was a good study partner. When the class ended, the 2 walked out together. Since they also had the 3rd period together, Amity walked with her to the next class. Amity explained how Boscha was in there with them, and how she can sometimes be distracting. Luz liked that the 3 of them could spend time together though. "Wait, what about Willow?" Luz asked. Amity shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any classes with her this year, we don't really talk that often," Amity said, looking straight ahead. "Well when she and Boscha get together, we're gonna be 3rd wheeling," Luz said, nudging Amity. "Trust me, Boscha's gonna be too much of a wuss to actually commit," Amity exposed. Luz chucked as they walked to the class.

They went through the same motions. Luz asked Amity for help and she gave her pointers. Boscha whispered a few jokes to her and she tried to choke back a laugh. The class went smoothly, and then the bell rang. Amity and Boscha got up quickly, and Luz was confused why. "Better hurrying if you don't want to get stuck in rush hour," Boscha said. Luz's eyes widened and packed her stuff quickly, walking out with the 2. "Ah yes the cafeteria, barbaric and wild," She said dramatically, earning a thumped from Amity. "I told you to not say things like that," Amity exclaimed. Luz zoned the 2 out for a bit, looking at all the people around. It seemed like they were all beading their eyes into her head. She was pulled out of her trance when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over to see a worried expression on Amity's face, "You ok?" She asked.

Luz gave her a reassuring smile back, "Yeah, I'm fine". Lunch went good, she sat down at the table with the 2 girls and they joked. People looked back at them, wondering how to new girl already got the be friends with Amity Blight, It was unnatural. The bell rang again, cutting off their conversation. "So, we have Chemistry together right?" Luz asked. "Heck yeah you do," Boshca exclaimed. Amity looked over at her with a furious look, but then rolled her eyes "Dumbass..." She mumbled under her breath. She looked over at Luz, "Yes, we do," SHe responded. Luz smiled and walked over with the girls to throw away the trays. Walking out of the cafe, Amity and Luz said bye to Boscha as she left for her class.

They walked together and continued talking until the bell. Amity was still helping her catch up, she liked being helpful for Luz. Since they had different 5th periods, they said goodbye to each other and walked off. Luz was excited for her next class, which was art. She wanted to see what the program was like at Hexside, because at Glandus, Luz didn't enjoy it at all. Luz walked into the class, being met by every color in existence. The room almost looked like a daycare with how bright and fun it looked. The teacher stood off by the side. She wore a flowy, green dress that fell to her ankles, a scarf covered her neck. She also had on a headband and a pair of round glasses, she already looked like a fun teacher. As the teacher looked at Luz, she gave out a small gasp, "Oh my gosh, you must be Luz!" the teacher exclaimed.

Luz gave her a warm smile and a slight wave, "Yep, that's me," She said awkwardly, looking down at her feet. The teacher placed her hands on her shoulders, "No need to be nervous, I can already tell we're gonna be friends," She said excitedly, with a wink. Luz let out a small laugh and looked up at the teacher's emerald green eyes, they were beautiful. "My name is Ms. Sanders, just come to me if you ever need anything, sound good?" She asked. Luz nodded and the teacher let go of her grasp. "Ok then, do you happen to have any pieces you would like to show me," The teacher asked. Luz's eyes lit up and she set her backpack down eagerly, this was what she was waiting for all-day. Luz unzipped her backpack and carefully pulled out a folder filled with her creations. "There is one I am proud of," Luz said, scrummaging through the pieces of paper. Her smile grew big as she found the sketch. It was one of the man with luscious, blond hair. She handed it to Ms. Sanders and watched as she inspected it. Her eyes widened, making Luz frown a bit, "Wow...Luz," She said softly.

Luz's face fell as she heard the teacher. "This is amazing and so advanced!" She said a little louder. Luz's smile was back on her face and she hopped on her feet. "I'm glad you like it," Luz said. "Like it! This is beautiful, I love it!" she exclaimed, giving Luz back her piece. Luz neatly tucked it back into the folder, making sure not to ruin it. "You're gonna have fun here Luz, I can tell," Mrs. Sanders said, giving her one final wink before going to the front of the class. Luz found a seat in the second row, closest to the wall. She set down her backpack behind her. The class went smoothly for the rest of the time, Mrs. Sanders was extremely nice and funny. When the bell rang, Luz frowned, she didn't want the class to be over yet.

6th Period was a free period, which meant she could basically do whatever as long as she didn't cause any trouble. Luz tried to look for Amity but could seem to find her anywhere. Luz figured she was probably already studying somewhere secret. She shrugged it off, but she had nowhere to go. So, Luz made her way to the library where she went earlier, Amity was most likely in there. She walked into the giant doors and saw all the books again, it never ceased to amaze her. Luz walked through the library, heading the same way she did earlier in the morning. As Luz guessed, there sat Amity Blight, with a pencil in her hand a journal in front of her. Luz made her way over to Amity, sitting down next to her. The Blight was caught by surprise as she looked over at Luz. "O-oh Luz! hey," She said awkwardly, shutting the journal she had.

"Hey Ami," Luz said with a smile. Amity felt a red grow on her cheeks when Luz called her that, it felt like her heart did a somersault. "You studying?" Luz asked, looking over at the journal. "Oh no, I was just writing," She said, picking up the journal and putting it in her backpack. "Oh Cool! What about?" Luz asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Nothing, just an idea that came to mind," Amity said, zipping her backpack. "Oh, ok then," Luz said. For the rest of the free period, they sat and talked about random things that would come up. They enjoyed talking with each other, just the 2 of them. So when the bell rang, their faces fell and they got up. "Well, I might not see you after school since I have practice, but I'll call you later," Amity reassured her. Luz gave Amity a warm smile and a final goodbye, walking off to her next class. 

The last period of the day, she had made it with no mishaps. 'Good Job, Noceda' she thought, congratulating herself. Her last class was P.E. which was ok. Even though Luz didn't play any sports, she did work out. She was surprisingly athletic and strong. The final bell rang as Luz changed out of her gym clothes. She hurried as fast as she could out of the locker room, almost tripping over her shoelaces. Outside of the school, she could she groups talking to one another. Luz looked at all of them but decided to make her way home. As she walked, her headphones played music softly in her ears. Today was a good day, and nothing could ruin it.

Or at least she thought.

Luz was sitting down at her desk, adding the finishing touches to Amity's portrait. It came along nicely, and she couldn't wait to show it to her. As she looked at it, she saw her phone illuminate a bright color. She picked it up, seeing that she got a notification. When she unlocked her phone, her heart sank and shattered into millions of pieces.

'Hi Mija' the screen read.

Luz's eyes began to tear up. He hadn't contacted her in weeks, why would he start now. Luz was unsure of what to do. She wanted to block his number and remove him from her life forever. At the same time though, she wanted to talk to him. Even though she hated him, she didn't know if it was wrong to not respond. After all, could you ever hate your own dad?


	5. ‘Fragile’

3rd Person POV:

Luz woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm. She let out a groan and reached over to snooze it. She had to go to school, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. Last night wasn't a good night, she had stayed up until 1 AM. She didn't know why she did, she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with millions of thoughts.

Luz eventually pulled the covers off of her bed and exposed herself to the cold room and shivered a bit. She sat herself up and stood, stretching her arms and neck. Luz had been having problems sleeping lately, ever since the day her dad text her. She hasn't responded to him, she didn't know what to say. Every time she would unlock her phone, it would be there, almost staring back at her with eyes full of guilt and regret. She tried to ignore it the best she could. She couldn't tell her mom about it, of course, that would just strike another argument and Luz didn't want to hear any more of those.

Luz went through her normal morning routine; brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face, getting dressed, and making breakfast. Luz's alarm went off a little earlier today, so she had time to make herself some eggs and bacon. As she ate at the dining table, she scrolled through Instagram. The girl's softball team had won, so she saw a couple of post of that on Boscha's and Amity's page. When she finished her breakfast, she washed her hands before walking out of the house. Luz felt the slight gusts of wind outside, it felt nice and refreshing. Luz had always enjoyed the fall season, it was perfect and beautiful.

As Luz walked to school, she saw plenty of people outside. They were either walking their dogs or just enjoying the day outside on the porch. She waved to some of them, giving them a warm smile. Luz was always nice to strangers and gave them small compliments or waves. You may never know what people are going through, and maybe a simple smile could help someone's day. The Latina had made it to the front doors of the school, taking in a deep breath of fresh air before walking in. She was met by the familiar scent of cinnamon, which she still found uncommon. As Luz walked down the main hall, she noticed people loitering around the lockers and talking to one another. There was also the occasional couple that was tongue-deep in each other throats. Luz cringed at them but made her way to the library where she would meet Amity.

Today was the day she would show Amity the portrait of her, Luz hoped she liked it. Luz was very proud of this one, and it was definitely her favorite one so far. Luz threw open the library doors, the strong scent of peppermint in the air. She cut through the corners and passed the shelves until she reached the desk where Amity usually sat. When Luz saw the Blight, her stomach immediately turned upside-down. She was nervous, but she didn't know why. Luz was sure she was going to like the portrait, but there was always a small possibility she would think it's garbage. She let out a deep breath before walking towards the desk and sitting down.

Amity was caught by surprise at the sudden movement, looking over to look at Luz's iconic smile. Amity panicked for a quick second, closing the journal she had opened. "Oh Luz, you're here!" she rushed out. "Hi, Ami," Luz said, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a folder. Amity looked curiously at it, wondering what she was doing. "Close your eyes," Luz directed. Amity raised an eyebrow, still curious. "Just trust me, ok," Luz said. Amity gave her a small nod and covered her eyes with her hands. "And no peaking," She heard Luz say, scrummaging through the folder. Amity chuckled and waited for Luz to give her a signal.

"Found it," Amity heard Luz whisper under her breath. "Amity Blight, you may open your eyes," Luz said in a formal tone. Amity let out a soft laugh and uncovered her eyes, being met by the sight of a laminated and beautiful portrait of herself. Amity's jaw dropped a bit, it was so realistic and amazing. "Luz...this is awesome," She said, picking it up. "Well, I tried to capture your beauty as well as I could, this one is definitely my favorite," Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck. Amity's face felt hot, 'Beauty' she thought. "Well, you have a lot of talent, I love it!" Amity exclaimed, putting it back down. "You can keep it if you want," Luz said. "No Luz, it's yours, you should keep it," She defended. Luz gave her a warm smile, "I made it for you Amity, I want you to have it," She said, picking it up and handing it over to Amity. The Blight took it and returned the smile.

The warning bell had rung, making both of them jump. Amity put the laminated paper neatly in her backpack, not wanting to ruin it. When Luz started walking away, Amity stopped her for a second. She embraced her in a hug and held her tightly. Luz tensed up at the gestures, not expecting it, Luz felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She ignored it though and eventually hugged the Blight back. They stayed in the embrace for a couple of seconds before Amity pulled away harshly, a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Oh...I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that," She said, awkwardly chuckling. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize," Luz reassured her. "What I meant to say was, Thank you, Luz" Amity said. "Well, you're welcome," she responded. With that, they both walked out together.

When Luz walked into the first period, she was met by the sight of Mrs. Dean with a bright smile. She was always so energetic in the morning, and Luz wondered how someone could do that every day. She walked back to her normal seat, setting up for the class. Something unexpected happened today though. When Luz finished picking up her pencil and writing the date, she noticed a shadow hovering over her. She looked up to see 3 girls. One had long brunette hair and dark green eyes, the one was ginger with dark blue eyes, and the last one had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. The girl with green eyes seemed to be leading them, acting like a queen bee. "Oh, hi..." Luz said uncertainly. The brunette looked down at her and gave her a smirk. "Hey, new girl," She said in an intimidating tone.

Her voice sent shivers down her spine, it sounded so cold and dark. Luz froze for a second, not knowing what to do. Even though she didn't know her intentions, Luz could feel a bad aura come from her; nothing but dread and unpleasantness. "We just wanted to say hi, and Welcome you to Hexside," She said with the same tone, making Luz was to curl up in a ball. "Well...Thanks," Luz finally let out. The girl chuckled and walked back to her seat, giving Luz one final look back. Luz stared down at her paper and felt tears reach her eyes, why was she crying? There was no reason to cry. She took in a deep breath and the tears went away. Class began, and Luz paid attention to the teacher, not wanting to look around the room and risk making eye-contact with the girl.

The dread hung in the air until the bell rang. Relief fell over her and she walked out of the class as quickly as she could. She met Amity for 2nd period like usual. Luz didn't want to bring up the encounter with the girls to her though, she felt like it wasn't important. The day went on and they went through the 2nd and 3rd period together. Luz had caught up to speed with all of the assignments, so she didn't really need help anymore. Sometimes though, just for fun, she would ask Amity for help just to talk to her.

The bell rang, meaning rush hour was about to start. The 3 quickly got out of the classroom and to the cafe in record time, all surprised by how fast they made it. They went through the lunchline and sat at the table in the back. They talked for a while until the uneasy feeling came back to Luz.

"Ok, which came first, Chicken or the egg?" Boscha asked Luz from across the table. Luz rubbed her chin, thinking about the question. "The chicken," She responded after a while. Boscha rolled her eyes, "You're kidding right!" she exclaimed. Amity was laughing next to them, not wanting to say anything to disrupt the argument. Although, her laughing soon stopped when she saw a worried expression on Luz's face. "Hey, you ok?" Amity asked. Luz didn't have enough time to respond before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Amity turned around to see the sight of a brunette girl and her minions.

Kali.

Amity rolled her eyes at them, letting out a sigh. "What do you want, Kali?" Amity asked, clearly annoyed. "It's been a while," Kali responded with a smirk. Boscha cringed next to them, clearly not wanting any part of this. "What do you really want?" Amity asked again. Kali put her hands behind her back, "I'm having a party tomorrow, My parents are out on a business trip and I figured you needed to lighten up a bit," She said with a fake smile. Amity huffed out, "That's a no," Amity mumbled, turning back around. Kali sat down on the seat next to her, "You sure, we're gonna raid my parent's booze stash, and some cute senior boys from Epiderm High are gonna be there," Kali explained, nudging Amity. The Blight cringed and backed up from Kali, "Yeah, it's still a no," She said. Kali stood up and brushed herself off, "Suit yourself, but if you 2 want to come around, we wouldn't mind," Kali said, looking back at Boscha and Luz. She gave Boscha a little wink before walking back over to the 'popular table'.

Boscha let out a mad grumble under her breath and faced back to the other side of the table, facing Luz. "Ugh, I hate her with a passion," Boscha growled out. Luz looked between the 2 confused, "That was Kali?" She asked. Amity and Boscha both nodded, seeming annoyed. "She came up to me during 1st period, I knew there something bad about her," Luz said to the 2. Amity gave off a worried look, "What did she say to you?" She asked. Luz shrugged her shoulders, "She just said she wanted to 'welcome' me to Hexside," She said with emphasis on welcome. "Well, don't let her get into your head Luz; she's like a fly, she swarms around you until you smack it down," Boscha said, Luz, nodded her head.

Amity smirked, "Hey Luz, wanna know something?" She asked the girl across from her. Luz nodded her head. Amity put a hand on Boscha's head and ruffled her hair, "This one right here used to be one of her 'loyal subjects'," Amity exposed. Boscha pushed Amity's hand off her head and let out a small growl, fixing her hair. "It's not something I'm proud of," she said, brushing herself off. Luz laughed and imagined Boscha as one of her minions, it was funny. The bell had rang, and the girls went off to class. Amity and Luz continued talking about Kali and all the drama she's caused, it was a lot. Luz was taken back by how problematic this girl was.

\---

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Luz went to art class with Ms. Sanders, that was her favorite class. She sat with Amity in the library for a free period, and she did good in P.E for the 7th. When the day was over, Luz walked home with music in her ears. She had to go to work today, which meant she wouldn't be home until 9:00. Even though Luz wanted to take a nap, she knew she had to go to work. Amity had said they would meet her there after practice, and probably stay until her shift was over. The 3 had nothing to do for the rest of the night anyway. Luz fixed herself a quick snack before dropping off her school things and getting ready for work. Luz biked to work, which probably wasn't a safe idea since she came home late. She didn't have a car yet though, so this was her only way to get to work.

When she got there, she saw some of her co-workers. She checked in and put on her apron, heading to the cash register. She switched with a guy named Jamie, he was sweet but the 2 didn't really talk. She took a couple of orders, giving them the flavors they wanted. Luz found it ironic that she worked in an ice cream shop when she was lactose intolerant. It was about 6 o'clock now, which meant Amity would be there soon. Luz anticipated the time until Amity would get there every day, it made her shift seem like less of a struggle. As the time ticked by, Luz took some more orders and watched more and more people walk in and walk out. She hopes Amity would be let out a little earlier from practice, but that was never the case.

Luz tapped her fingers on the desk. The shop's rush hour was over, so not many people were coming in. Luz looked outside the window, admiring the sunset that went down on the pier. She faced back towards the cash register and opened it to count the money that was made today, just to pass the time. She had lost count when she heard the bell of the door ring. 2 of her friends showed up in their softball uniforms, both completely covered in dirt and breathing heavily. "I definitely won that!" Boscha exclaimed as soon as she stepped foot in the shop. "No way! I totally beat you," Amity said between breaths. "Hey, scoop, who won?" Boscha asked Luz, pointing between her and Amity. Luz shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, wasn't paying attention," She said with a small smile. Boscha let out a groan as she walked down towards a seat and slumped down in it.

Amity walked up to the counter, fixing her hair a bit and catching her breath. "Sorry we're late, coach made us do extra today," She explained. "Yeah, we didn't even get to change because the locker rooms were closed," Boscha said from behind Amity. Luz gave them a warm smile, "it's alright, I like the uniforms," she said. Amity cleared her throat and faced back towards Boscha, "Just the usual," she said in a higher-pitched voice. Boscha smirk, "yeah, just the usual," She said in an intimidating voice for some reason. Amity rolled her eyes and faced back towards the cashier and her smile, "uh yeah, please," she said. Luz went towards the ice cream flowers and both got them one scoop; Pistachio for Boscha and Mint-Chocolate for Amity.

She handed Boscha's to Amity first, "Pistachio for Boscha," She mumbled under her breath. She then handed Amity's to her in the other hand, "And mint-chocolate for my favorite," She said with a smile. Amity tensed and felt her face go red. She shook it off and let out a sigh, "Thanks Luz," she said before walking off. She went towards the pink-haired girl, not daring to look at her. When she handed the cone to Boscha, she saw the intimating look in her eyes. Amity furrowed her eyebrows, "Not a word." She said coldly. Boscha put her hands up in defense, "I didn't say anything," she said with a chuckle. Amity rolled her eyes and walked back towards the register, pulling out her pocket. "Here you go," Amity said. Luz took the money and put it into the register, taking out change. "Oh, you can keep changing," Amity said with a smile. "Amity no, I can't-" Luz said. "No, I insist," She said, cutting Luz off. The cashier let out a sigh, "Well thank you," she said, putting the change back. Amity gave her a smirk before going back to sit next to Boscha.

A couple of minutes went by, and the 3 talked for a bit. Luz's manager didn't mind as long as she got her job done. A few more people came in and Luz gives them their order, wanting to get her shift done. She only had 30 minutes left until she could clock out, she knew that Boscha and Amity would stay until she could though. When the last customers left, Luz turned to the 2 girls. "So, That was Kali at lunch today?" Luz asked, cleaning off the ice cream scooper. "Yeah, you can already tell she's annoying by looking at her," Boscha growled out. Amity laughed, "Yeah, kinda like a circus clown," she said. The 3 of them laughed and the time went on again, they laughed and chatted the rest of the time.

Luz eventually got to clock out, putting up her apron and saying goodbye to her boss. She walked up to the front where her friends were, putting hands on both of their shoulders. "Finally, the weekend is here," Luz said, pumping her hands in the air. Amity and Boscha laughed at her quirkiness, and they all walked out together. Since they all basically lived in the same direction, they would walk home together at night. Luz pushed her bike next to her, hearing the creaking sound as her tires turned. Some moments of silence went by, but it wasn't awkward. "So..." Luz said, breaking the silence. "What about Kali's party, are we going?" Luz asked. Both of her friends faced her, giving her a 'are you serious' face. "What, I was just asking," Luz said defensively. "Luz, her parties are basically a recipe for disaster. There's nothing but drunk seniors and sluts from other schools," Boscha explained. Amity punched her stomach lightly, which Boscha flinched at. "I'm telling the truth, Jeez," Boscha said, rubbing her side. "But don't say it like that!" Amity said, rolling her eyes.

The Blight faced Luz. "Kali's parties are nothing more than a regular dumb high school cliché," She said to Luz. "Come on, can we go, please," Luz begged. Boscha scoffed, "You really want to go to her house, I heard there are dead bodies in the basement," Boscha teased, making Luz shiver. Boscha flinched again as Amity punched her for the 100th time today, "I said to stop saying things like that," She said. Boscha chuckled and walked in front of the 2. Amity looked at Luz and put a hand on her shoulder, "Luz no offense, but you're... too fragile for this type of party," Amity said, cringing a bit. Luz gasped, clearly offended. "Fragile! You don't know me, I-I'm brave. I'm a bad boy!" Luz exclaimed, making Boscha laugh in front of them. "Oh that's good, new nickname for ya'," she said. "Ok then 'bad boy', you really want to go, then we'll go," Amity said with a smirk. Luz's eyes grew wide with excitement, "wait, really!" She exclaimed. "Yeah sure, but don't do anything stupid, we're setting ground-rules tomorrow," Amity said.

For the rest of the walk home, they talked about Kali and how the parties usually went. Luz gulped at some of the more...interesting things. Boscha was the first one to go home, leaving Amity and Luz alone in the moonlight. "So, what should I wear tomorrow?" Luz asked. Amity shrugged, "Just nothing too revealing unless you want to get cat-called by the seniors," Amity said, fake gagging. Luz laughed and looked over at Amity. The moonlight made it seem like she was glowing, it was beautiful. Then there it was again, the same feeling she felt in the library; the butterflies. Luz quickly turned away, trying to get rid of the feeling. It was odd to her, Amity was nothing more than a great friend, why did she feel like this? The feeling felt so unnatural, but comforting, what was this feeling?

Luz jumped at Amity's hand snapping in front of her face, pulling her out of her thoughts. She faced Amity again, seeing the worried expression on her face. "Hey, you ok?" She asked. Luz nodded her head, "y-yeah, just fine," she stuttered out. Amity raised an eyebrow but continued looking ahead of her. The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence, and then enjoying the nice night. When they reached the front steps of Luz's house, Luz locked up her bike and went back to say goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, then we'll see if you're fragile or not," Amity said, punching Luz's arm like Boscha usually does. Luz rubbed her arm, "Ok then, I'll be by your house by 7:00, sound good?" She asked Amity. The Blight nodded her head, "Sounds like a plan," she said with a small smile. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, be safe on your way home," Luz said, waving to Amity. The Blight walked off, "Bye-bye, Bad Boy," She said with a salute and a smirk, walking down the sidewalk and on the way to Blight Manor. 

Luz's breath hitched, and she felt it again, the dumb feeling. She hated it, whatever it was, she HATED it. Why did she feel that way? It wasn't like Amity was any different from Boscha and her other friends, so why was it only her she felt this way around? Luz decided to clear her mind, letting out a deep breath before she walked to her front door. She opened it to reveal a dark house, her mother probably wasn't home yet. She turned on the lights and locked the door, setting down her keys. She got ready for bed, taking a shower, and getting into her pajamas. Her mom had got home, so greeted her and went to her room for the night. Luz started at her phone, looking at her father's message she had yet to open. A frown appeared on her face and she scrolled down so that she wouldn't have to see it. As she scrolled, she saw Amity's contact name and the messages they had sent back and forth. The frown instantly turned into a smile as she scrolled through them. She stopped as it was getting late, putting her phone to charge for the night.

Luz would often let her mind wander at night before she went to bed, but this night was different. As she drifted off, the only thing she could think of was Amity. The feeling came back every time she came into her mind, the damn feeling Luz hated with a passion. She shook it off as eventually went to sleep, drifting off into the darkness.

Amity Blight, the last person she thought about that night.


	6. ‘Ground Rules’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (⚠️ TW ⚠️: Mentions of underage drinking and harassment. This chapter is going to be a little more intense and longer.)
> 
> \---

3rd Person POV:

Luz woke up with a jolt, she felt her face was damp with tears as she breathed heavily. Luz didn't usually have nightmares, but when she did, they were horrible. Luz looked around her room, making sure nothing was different or out of place. She grabbed the water bottle next to her and took a sip, calming herself down. The tears were still coming out of her eyes, but she didn't know why, she didn't feel like crying. Luz put the water bottle back down and hugged her knees. She closed her eyes and thought about the dream she just had. It wasn't really a dream though, more of a memory. A memory of the screams, the crashes, the blood. Her breath became unsteady as she let out a sob. It was over, so why is she still stuck on it? No matter what she did, she couldn't escape from the horrible memories. She wanted it to end, it was over, why couldn't she just move on?

\---

Amity woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She rolled over, she knew it was probably time for her to wake up anyways, so she couldn't fall back asleep again. Amity sat up and let her eyes focus on her surroundings. Her room was warm and cozy, just the way she liked it. The portrait Luz had made for her hung just above her desk. She looked over at it and smiled, getting up from her bed and stretching out. She got her phone and checked the time, it was already 11 AM. Her eyes widened and she quickly went to the bathroom to get ready, she has never slept in this late, even when she went to bed late at night. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair. Amity was supposed to be at the library by 12:30 to read to the kids, they were going to finish the chapter book they've been reading and Amity knew they were all excited for it.

When she got dressed, she put up her hair in her half-up-half-dow style and headed downstairs. As she walked down, she heard Edric scream from his room and Emira laughing. She probably pulled a dumb prank on him. Amity rolled her eyes and chuckled, walking over to the kitchen. It was empty and there was no one in sight. She frowned a bit and went over to grab a banana from the counter, peeling and eating it. It was a quick breakfast since she had to leave soon. When she finished, she threw away the peel and started to walk out of the kitchen. When Amity reached the doorway though, she was met by a shadow hovering over her. Amity looked up to see the unfamiliar sight of her dad, trying to get to the kitchen.

Alador Blight was rarely seen anymore, he basically lived in his office now. He would only come out to get food or use the restroom, and he hasn't talked to his kids since the accident. Alador has been completely distant from everyone for the past 6 months, barely saying a word to anyone. So when Amity saw him for the first time in weeks, she didn't know what to say. "Oh, g-good morning, Father," Amity stuttered out, looking down at her feet. Her dad mumbled something but moved Amity out of the way to go to the kitchen. "I'm going to be out all day, just call if you need anything," Amity said, looking at his blank expression. "Alright, go do whatever..." He said, waving Amity off. Her face fell and she walked off, getting her coat and walking out of the manor. Amity knew her dad blamed her for everything, and that was never going to change.

As Amity made her way to the library, her mood changed. She noticed the beautiful scenery outside and how the trees were turning orange, it was amazing. When Amity reached the library doors, she noticed she was right on time. She walked to the front desk, where they greeted her and gave her the book for the book club. Amity was a local at the library, so all of the employees knew her. Amity said hello back to all of them and strutted to the kid's section, where all of the children sat in a neat circle. "Hey, guys," Amity said in an upbeat tone. All the kids faced her, "AMITY!" they exclaimed, standing up to give her a hug. Amity plied them all off of her and sat down on the stool in front of the colorful carpet. "Ok, everyone sit down, we're finishing the book today!" Amity said happily, opening the book to the chapter they left off at.

As Amity read, the children were so invested in her words, 'oo's' and 'aaas' were heard. Amity laughed at all of their reactions. She had always loved taking care of little kids or watching over them. They had good imaginations and they were so pure, they always brought a smile to her face. "It is not often that someone comes along who is a true friend and a good writer. Charlotte was both...The End," Amity said, shutting the book. The kids gasped and looked dumbfounded. "SHE DIES!" She heard one of the kids yell out. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Another one said. Amity laughed at their reactions, she felt the same way the first time she read it a book. "Yep, but Charlotte was a really good friend to Wilber and he understood why she to go," Amity explained. Some of the kids looked teary-eyed, and others looked mad.

"Just remember, being a good friend means you have to trust the other person," Amity said to the kids, they nodded their head and got up from the carpet. "Alright guys, time to go home, next week we're starting a different book!" She said with an excited tone. The kid's eyes grew with excitement, they all went to give Amity a hug before walking off to meet their parents in the library "Bye, Miss Amity!" some of them exclaimed. Amity smiled and walked back over to the front desk. "So, what did the kids think?" The librarian asked, checking the book back in. "Well, it was a 50-50 reaction, some cried and some screamed," Amity said with a chuckle. The librarian laughed with her before giving her a wink and a smirk, "Have a nice day, Miss Blight," She said, returning to the back. Amity enjoyed talking to the library employees, they were all sweet and funny.

It was about 2 PM when Amity left the library, she had stayed a little longer just to read a couple of chapters of her novel. She had 3 hours until she had to get ready for the party, she didn't know what to do. Amity passes by a convenience store, getting a soda, 2 packs of m&ms for her and Edric, and skittles for Emira. She wanted to do something nice for them. Amity headed home with the candy in her hand. It wasn't a long walk, maybe 5 minutes. Amity had music in her ears and she hummed the tune. She didn't even realize she was at the gate of the manor. Amity put in the passcode and the black gates creaked open, Amity walked up the steps and into the house. She figured Ed was probably in the game room they had, and she was right. Edric was there with a headset covering his ears. The videogame he was playing blared loudly on the tv.

Amity looked over at him and saw his disheveled hair. Edric had been going through a lot lately and Amity knew, but he had someone to help him through it. Only Emira and Amity knew about Edric's secret boyfriend, Jerbo. He helped Edric through a lot and they knew Jerbo made him happy. Amity knocked on the wall, announcing her presence. Edric looked over at her and smiled. He paused his game and took off the headset, walking over to his little sister. "Hey Mittens, what's up," He said with a smile, ruffling Amity's hair. Amity pushed his hand off her head and chuckled, taking out the m&ms from the bag. "Here, I got them for you," She said, handing them over to him. "Oh, Thanks sis," He said with a smirk, walking back over to his couch. Amity smiled over at her brother, "I'm gonna be out for the night, if dad asks, just say I'm at Boscha's" She winked. Edric laughed, "Alright, just don't get in too much trouble, I don't have enough money for bail," He joked. Amity chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Amity made her way upstairs to Emira's room, knocking on the door. "Come in," She heard her sister say on the other side. Amity opened the door to reveal Emira and a girl sitting at her desk. Amity looked between the 2 wondering how she was. "Oh this is Viney, she's my study partner," Emira introduced. Amity waved and put her hand out for a handshake, which Viney returned. "I wish I knew you were here, I only got one pack," Amity said, holding up the skittles she got. Em shook her head, "It's fine, we can share right?" Em said with a smirk, looking back at the girl. A clear blush appeared on her face as she nodded, making Amity raise an eyebrow. "Well, thanks Mittens," She said, taking the skittles. "No problem," Amity responded. "Oh and Luz is coming over later, you can finally meet her," Amity said. Amity has told Em and Ed about Luz, and since then, the twins have been dying to meet her for some reason.

"Can't wait," Em said. Amity gave her a final smile before going out of her room and closing the door. Amity then walked down the hallway and into her room, it was cold and dark. She walked over and opened her curtains, revealing the bright sun. Amity checked the time on her phone, it was about 2:30 now. She could start getting ready for the party, but she wasn't going to do anything special. Amity looked around and tried to get an idea of what to do, which was harder than expected. For being a 16-year-old girl and having the freedom to go anywhere, Amity usually stayed bored at home. Amity decided to try and pick out an outfit for the party. She wanted to wear something cute, but nothing that made her look like an easy target.

She shuffled in her closet for a bit, looking for the right outfit. She finally decided on a pair of jeans she would cuff at the bottom and a black shirt with daisies on it, it was simple and cute. She then pulled out her black belt and white converse, her black sweater too, since it was colder outside. Amity had got her outfit done and rested it on her bed. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't have time to shower earlier this morning, so she might as well do it now. When Amity finished showering, it was about 3:30. That meant 3 hours until Luz would be there, and Amity anticipated every moment. Amity had put on her outfit and looked in the mirror, the outfit looked innocent enough. She then dried her hair and brushed it out, straightening it a little bit.

For makeup, she didn't do much. She just put on eyeliner and some lipgloss. Amity had never liked makeup, so she rarely wore it. She had always been self-confident in her looks. Amity took another look in her mirror, wondering if it was too much. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. "HEY MITTENS, YOU HAVE COMPANY," she heard Edric scream from the other side. Amity looked at the time on her phone, it was only 5:30, who could it be. Amity walked out of her bedroom and was met by the sight of her twin siblings. She pushed past them and walked down the stairs to the front door. She looked through the peephole and to her surprise, there stood Luz. She opened the door and greeted them.

Luz wore a pair of black pants and a purple sweatshirt, it was so simple and yet Amity loved it. Amity welcomed her in; Luz looked like she was in heaven when she stepped foot in the Manor. All of the lights and architecture fascinated her. Luz snapped back to reality when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She thought it was Amity but to her surprise, she saw 2 people that looked exactly alike. Luz looked up at them and blushed, they were both really beautiful. She saw Amity push them out of the way and grumble. "Luz, this is Emira and Edric, my twin siblings," Amity introduced. "Hey cutie," She heard the girl say. Luz felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "H-hi," she stuttered out idiotically. "Mittens here talk a lot about you," Edric said.

Amity's face got red with anger and embarrassment. "Edric, stop," She said coldly. The youngest Blight faced Luz again, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's head up to my room," She said to Luz. The Latina nodded and followed Amity to her room upstairs. "Hey Luz, if you ever get bored of Mittens, come play with us instead," She heard Emira say from downstairs. Luz let out a little squeak but continued walking with Amity to her room. When they reached to purple door, Amity opened it to reveal her room. Luz looked around it wonderfully, smiling at all the posters and pictures around her room. Luz noticed Amity had hung up the portrait she had made for her, which made her smile. "You can sit down anywhere, I still have to get ready," Amity said. Luz walked over to her bed and sat down on the door of it, her legs dangling off the side.

Amity sat at her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a tube of black nail polish and set it down. Luz looked over to see what she got out. "Hey, what's that," Luz asked, pointing towards her desk. Amity showed her the black tube, Luz's eyes widened with excitement. "Can you do mine!?" She exclaimed, jumping up and down a bit. Amity's felt hot and red as she thought about it. "I- uh, yeah sure" Amity responded like an idiot. Luz walked over to the desk, grabbing another chair from the corner. When Amity finished her nails, she dried them off and looked at Luz. "Here, give me your hand," Amity directed. Luz did it and put her hand in Amity's. The sudden contact made both of them shiver, but they didn't mind it. Luz's hands felt warm in Amity's cold ones, it was a perfect mix.

As Amity stroked the nail polish on her nails, Luz couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so focused and determined for some reason. It brought a smile to her face and a light blush to her cheeks. Then there it was again, the feeling. Luz wanted to get rid of it, but she didn't know how to. The feeling of Amity's hand on hers made her want to melt right then and there. Luz hadn't noticed Amity was finished by the time she was pulled out of her thoughts. "There you go," She said, putting up the nail polish. When Amity's hand left Luz's, she couldn't help but feel empty again. Amity looked over at Luz to see her reaction, she saw Luz had an ear-to-ear smile plastered on her face. "Thanks, Ami, I love it!" She exclaimed. "It suits you," Amity said, smiling at her. For the rest of the time, they talked until a familiar pink-haired girl showed up in the doorframe.

Boscha wore her jeans with cuffs at the bottom, she also had on a regular white shirt with her Hexside letterman jacket over it all. They all greeted each other when Boscha walked over to Amity's bed and plopped down on it. "Ready to get this nightmare started?" she asked sarcastically. Amity stood up and rolled her eyes, "stop overreacting Bosh, it'll be fine," Amity reassured, looking over at Luz. "Oh Luz, ground rules," Amity said. Luz perked up in curiosity, wondering what she meant by 'ground rules'. "Just don't talk to any seniors or dumb boys, they can get a little out of hand," Amity started saying. "Oh, and don't take drinks people offer you, drop it off to me or Amity if you need us to hold it," Boscha said, making herself clear. Luz nodded, fear filling her body. She thought this was just going to be a normal high school cliché, but now, it sounded like some sort of cult. "Oh, and the most important one," Amity started, putting her hands on Luz's shoulders and slightly shaking her.

"Never, EVER, go into the basement." The Blight said with a stern tone. Luz's eyes were filled with worries at this point, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Amity's tone went from serious to glad in a matter of seconds as she leaned back. "Just follow those rules and you'll have a good time," she said with a smile. Luz gave out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck, regretting what she said about going to this party. "Sounds fun..." she mumbled out. Boscha laughed and sat up on the bed, "Don't worry, It's not that bad, I just wanted to scare you," She said. A bit of relief flew over Luz and she let out a sigh. She looked up at Amity a saw her looking at her phone, "You guys wanna head over?" She asked. They both nodded and stood up.

The walk to Kali's house is about 10 minutes from Amity's. The walk was calm and peaceful for the 3 of them, they laughed and teased like they always do. "Hey Boscha, is Willow coming," Amity asked her friend. "Nah, parties aren't really her thing," She said with a smile. Both Amity and Luz looked at her, with a smirk on their faces. Boscha looked at them and furrowed her eyebrows, "I-, s-stop doing that!" She exclaimed, stuttering out. They all 3 laughed and continued walking. Their conversations were stopped by the sound of booming music in the distance. Luz could see all the flashing lights and people in the front yard. She gulped down and tensed, Was she ready for this? Luz felt a sense of calm wash over her when she felt a warm feeling in her hands, the same warm feeling she felt back at Blight Manor.

Luz looked down to see Amity's hand holding hers. Luz felt the heat rise up to her cheeks, "You're gonna be fine, just stick with us alright," Amity said softly. Luz felt her heart race, but she didn't think anything of it. Luz turned away and let out a deep sigh, "Alright, I'm ready," Luz said, pumping out her chest like a superhero. "Yeah whatever, let's go bad boy," Boscha said, walking ahead of them. When they went in, the loud music blared inside their ears, almost making it impossible to hear anyone talk. Yells and cheers could be heard all around. Beer bottles and cans were scatted across the floors. The 3 pushed past people, trying to get to the main room. Boscha led them around, she knew this house like the back of her hand. When they made into the living room, all Luz saw were people running around and stumbling.

Everyone was either drunk or high at this point, they looked stupid. "Hey, glad you could make it," Luz heard the voice behind her. She turned around to see Kali in the tightest outfit in existence, 'ew' She thought. "Yeah, but don't even think about pulling a little game, Kali," Amity threatened. Luz saw the smirk on Kail's face under the flashing lights, "Don't worry Miss Blight, I won't waste my breath on you," Kali said, stepping forward. Amity looked like she wanted to punch Kali right in their face, but Boscha took a hold of Amity's arm and held her back. "It's not worth it Am, let's go," Boscha said, pulling her along. The 3 walked over to the kitchen, where it was a little less rowdy. There were about 3 couples that were making out in the corners, the girls cringed and laughed at them. Boscha sat on the counter while Amity and Luz stood around it. It was about 11 PM around this time. Luz saw all the people that screamed and shouted, running around and throwing thing at each other. She didn't like it.

Everyone talked, but suddenly stopped when they saw Kali get on top of a table. She looked disheveled and stumbled around, probably wasted at this point. "H-Hey guyss..we're playing 7 minutes in heavenn..." She said, slurring around. 'Ooos' went around the room as people circled around. The 3 laughed and stayed where they were, "Are we playing?" Amity asked sarcastically. Luz chuckled, "Are you crazy," She said. Boscha just shook her head and looked at the circle of students ahead. There was a beer bottle in the center of the circle, people decided on who would go first. They eventually picked a guy named Zayn Morris, who was the star quarterback at Hexside. He spun the bottle and people anticipated who it would and land on. When the bottle stopped, it pointed towards another dude named Grayson Armstrong; he was the running back at the same school. People laughed all around, "NO WAY, THAT'S SO GAY, GROSS," Zayn screamed out and spun the bottle again.

When Amity heard him say that, she wanted to go out in complete rage. She hated when anyone called being gay 'gross' or 'disgusting'. She held back though, she didn't want to cause a scene. The bottle stop and landed on some girl that went to Epiderm. The 'oos' started again and the 2 of them made their way to a random closet, people locked it from the outside and started a timer. People heard bangs from the closet and noises that no one liked to hear. "That's so gross," Boscha said laughing. When the 7 minutes was done. Zayn and the girl came out, the girl looked like a mess while Zayn's hair looked ruffled and his shirt was off under his letterman jacket. He raised his hands in the air, almost like he was proud of himself.

Zayn looked around the room, seeing all the people cheer for him. His ego has bigger than anyone else's here. He continued looking at his fans until he stopped and noticed Amity and 3 of them laughing. Of course, Zayn knew about the Blights, they were the most successful family in the Boiling Isles. "Hey, I wanna go again," He said over the loud music. People cheered and handed him the bottle. He pushed it away and shook his head, "No no, I want to choose this time," People started to wonder what he meant by that, but realized he was trying to make a move. Zayn looked around, even though he already knew who he was going to pick. "I choose..." He said, hesitating and putting his finger on his chin. "The Blight," He said, pointing towards Amity. She tensed up at his words, not knowing what he wanted to do.

Zayn walked towards her confidently, he knew this would be a good social-boost for him. He stopped right in front of Amity, his breath reeked of beer. "Come on Blight, You know you want some, your sister did," He said to her, laughing. Amity leaned back in fear, she didn't want to do anything with this dude. "No, go away," She barked back. Zayn chuckled, "Fiesty, I like it, you're gonna enjoy this then," He said, grabbing her wrist and ripping her black sweater off of her. Amity yelp a little at his tight grip, it hurt like hell. "Hey douchebag, she said she doesn't want to, stop it," She heard Luz's voice behind her. Zayn stopped leaning in and looked over to see Luz and her mad expression. "Hey, this isn't your problem, stay out of it," Zayn said sternly. Luz clenched her fists and walked up towards him. "She said stop, that means you need to quit it, or are you too dumb to get that through your head," She snapped.

Zayn scoffed out and stood up, he was at least 6 inches taller than Luz. "Jeez, can you shut up? What, do you have a little gay crush on her or something," He laughed out, other people joining him. That was it, Luz snapped. She didn't know what happened, it was too fast to even comprehend. She punched him, right in the nose. People gasped from all around, they couldn't believe Zayn was just punched. His nose leaked blood and he faced Luz. He lunged towards her, hitting Luz straight in the temple, Luz fell over on the ground but quickly got up. She tacked him down on the ground. She stood over him and started to punch him all over his face. She saw the blood come out of his mouth and nose, but it didn't stop her. It covered her knuckles but the momentum pushed her. She hated this dude, never-ending hatred. Luz didn't plan on stopping, but she was held back by Boscha and Amity. She tried to push forward out of their grasps, but they were too strong for her.

People stared in shock at what just happened. Some of the people went down to help Zayn, but he was disoriented and about to pass out. His lip was puffy and blood came out his mouth and nose; Luz could have killed him if she wanted to. Amity and Boscha pushed her to the front door and she could see people whispering about her, she didn't care though. When they were on the front lawn, Amity's eyebrows furrowed and she pushed Luz, making her stumble backward. "What the hell!" She screamed out. Luz was taken back, "What do you mean, I just saved you from getting fucking raped!" Luz argued back. Amity took in a deep breath, she knew Luz was right. "Luz, I know, but you almost killed the dude," She said. Luz's heavy breathing got calmer and she caught her breath. "I'm sorry," She said with her head down. Amity gave her a small smile, "It's alright, I know he has a pretty punchable face," She said with a laugh.

Amity noticed the trickle of blood that ran down her face from the side of her head. She turned to see it and saw a giant bruise on the side of her face. "I'm fine Amity, it doesn't hurt," Luz said, noticing her expression. "You can still bleed out, come on, let's get you home," Boscha said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No wait, I can't go home," Luz said. The 2 gave her a confused look, "Why not?" Amity asked. "I told my mom I was just out with friends for the night, I don't want her to worry about me," She explained. Amity looked back at Boscha, and the pink-haired girl nodded her head. "Fine, you can sleepover at my house for the night," Amity said. Luz's eyes lit up and she jumped a little. "But let's hurry up and go, It's about to be 12 AM and it's a long walk," Amity said. Luz nodded and they started walking towards the direction of Blight Manor.

The night had gotten a little colder, and Amity shivered. She had left her jacket back at Kali's house, and she knew it was probably gone forever now. Luz noticed her shivering next to her and she smiled. Luz took off her purple sweatshirt, she had an ordinary white shirt under it that was tucked into her black pants. "Here, take it," She said, handing it to Amity. The Blight looked over at the sweatshirt and her face got red, though, it was hard to see in the pitch black. "No Luz, y-you'll get cold," She said, pushing it back. "Oh come on Mittens, don't be mean," Boscha said next to her. Amity gave her a death stare but looked back over at Luz; even in the dead of night, she shined brightly. "Don't worry, I don't get cold easily," she reassured her. Amity decided to give in and take the dumb sweatshirt. It was a little big on her since Luz was taller, but it was warm and felt like a giant blanket to her. "Thank you," She said, swooning more than she should. "You're welcome," Luz responded back.

Luz had never thought of herself as a fighter. She had always thought that she would never fight, but seeing Zayn try to take advantage of Amity did it for her; it made her snap. Amity was definitely someone she cared about a lot at this point, she trusted her and never wanted anyone to hurt her. So, even though Zayn was a pain in the ass, he was right about one thing. Luz did have a crush on Amity Blight, she just didn't know it yet.


	7. 'Avalanche'

3rd Person POV:

Luz, Amity, or Boscha didn't go to school on Monday. Ever since the party, people have been treating Luz like some sort of wanted criminal. Every football boy at Hexside has made death threats towards her and wanted to get revenge for what she did to Zayn. Luz knew she wasn't going to be able to take on all of them if they decided to jump her or something. The only reason she was able to take on Zayn was because of pure adrenaline and anger, and even then, it wasn't like she was planning on punching someone in the face. Luz and Boscha were able to convince their mothers to let them spend the week over at Amity's house surprisingly, and Amity told her siblings that she was sick and had a really bad cold; they knew she was lying though, but they didn't care. Boscha and Amity had been keeping her safe from the kids at school, they didn't want to see Luz get hurt or even worse; killed. Hexside had been known to be a chill school with nice students, but sometimes, the student would get really out of line. There was a case once where a kid got run over by his ex because he cheated on her.

Luz leaned against the headboard of Amity's bed with her legs crisscrossed. She scrolled through her Instagram and saw all the posts people from the school said about the party. Most of them posting videos of the fight, and some posting death threats. The football boys said they were planning on hurting her in some way, and Luz didn't want to find out how. It was around 4 AM. Luz was the only one awake right now, she couldn't sleep. She had a massive headache from the blow she took from Zayn. It was bruised really bad and probably wasn't going to heal anytime soon. Amity was sleeping right next to her, and Luz thought she looked so peaceful even when she was asleep. Boscha was sleeping on a beanbag on Amity's floor. She was snoring lightly and she had all her limbs spread out like a spider, Luz found it funny. She had been awake for a while now, she had woken up because of her headache. Amity had told Luz to wake her up if she needed anything, but she didn't have the heart to wake up Amity from her sleep.

A couple of minutes had passed, and Luz saw Amity thrash around in her sleep. Luz gave her a worried look and put her phone down, Amity looked like she was having a really bad nightmare. "Amity!" Luz exclaimed quietly, shaking her. Without warning, Amity jolted up and started breathing heavily. She looked around frantically like she was looking for something. Luz was concerned, she didn't know what Amity was doing. A couple of seconds passes, and Amity stopped looking around and faced the direction Luz was in. She saw the worried expression on Luz's face and quickly looked away, embarrassed. The Blight looked down at her covers and her breathing became uneven as she let out a sob. Luz was frozen, she didn't know what to do. She has never been really good a comforting people, but she knew Amity needed someone right now.

Luz wrapped her arms around Amity a pulled her into a hug, letting her rest her head on Luz's chest. "It's alright Amity, you're here...you're safe," Luz whispered softly to her, stroking Amity's hair. Luz had no idea what Amity was dreaming about, so she didn't know exactly what to say. Amity continued crying into Luz's blue shirt she had on, it became wet with tears but Luz didn't mind. Amity continued crying for a couple more minutes as Luz whispered sweet nothings to her, it helped her calm down. Amity's breathing became steady and she let in a deep breath, but she still stayed embracing Luz. "You wanna talk about it?" Luz asked her quietly. Amity shook her head, she didn't want Luz to worry about her right now. "Ok then..." she said, hugging Amity a little tighter than before. The green-haired girl felt safe in her friend's arm, she felt like nothing could hurt her. Amity took in Luz's scent, she smelled like a fall day. Amity didn't know how to explain it, but it was her favorite scent now.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other's arms. Luz's headache had mysteriously gone away and it didn't hurt anymore. Her shirt was damp with Amity's tears but it didn't bother her. She didn't want to ruin this moment right now. There was one thing she wished she could change though, the feelings she felt right now. Instead of the butterflies, Luz felt compelled to Amity; almost like she wanted to keep her like this forever. She wondered if it was wrong to think this, that she could keep Amity for herself. Luz shook off the feeling, it was selfish to take Amity away from everyone. So instead, she took in the moment right now, knowing that it would be over soon enough. Amity's soft breathing could be heard, meaning that she was asleep. Luz shifted over carefully, not wanting to wake her up. Amity tightened her grip on the girl which made a shiver go down Luz's spine. Luz laid her head against the pillows and her back on the mattresses, getting in a comfortable position.

Amity was laying with her head under Luz's, and both her arms in a tight embrace. Luz had pulled one of the blankets over her, not wanting her to get cold. As Amity slept, Luz looked up at the ceiling with an arm around her. She thought about everything; from her mom, to her dad, to the moment right now. Everything about this moment was perfect for Luz, she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. Then the stupid butterflies came back, but this time, Luz didn't mind it. She understood why they would come back every time Amity was around. Her smile, her laugh, her voice; Amity was perfect to her. The Latina's eyes became heavy and she put her other arm around her friend, holding her tightly. Luz felt herself get pulled more and more into sleep, a dark wave flowing over her. The last thing Luz remembers that night is what she mumbled before going back into a peaceful sleep.

"You're killing me, Blight"

~~~

Luz woke up to Amity ripping from her embrace. "Boscha you better delete that!" She could hear Amity exclaim. "Make me!" Boscha said back. Luz sat up on the mattress and rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn. Amity growled out and tried to snatch the phone from her hand. The pink-haired girl just pushed her away and held the phone high in the air, laughing down at the flustered girl. "uhh...what's happening?" Luz asked. "I took a picture of you and Blight sleeping, It's adorable," Boscha teased, still pushing back Amity. She eventually gave up and slumped back over to her bed, sitting down on the foot of it. "If you show anyone that, I will break every single bone in your body," Amity said in a cold tone. Boscha wheezed out a laugh, "Jeez Blight, lighten up a bit, you might just scare your cuddle buddy," Boscha teased. Amity looked like she wanted to tackle Boscha and murder her, but she let out a deep breath and faced the girl next to her. "Good morning Luz," Amity said with a smile. "H-hi..." She awkwardly said back with a wave.

"Ok, what's for breakfast, I'm starving," Boscha said, rubbing her stomach. "Uh, whatever you want, you can go to the kitchen and get whatever," Amity said. "Ok, I'll be right back, don't make out while I'm gone," She said, walking out of the room and closing the door. Luz felt a vibrant blush rise to her cheeks but shook it off when Amity scooted a little closer to her. "Are you ok? Does your head hurt?" Amity asked, placing a hand on her bandage she had on. "I'm fine right now," Luz responded with a smile, but that smile quickly turned into a look of worry. "Are you?" Luz asked, placing a hand over Amity's on her head. Amity quickly pulled away from the touch, looking down at the covers. "You can tell me anything Amity, I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Luz said, hoping Amity would trust her. The Blight looked up at her, eyes full of care. "I-..." was all she was able to get out before the door opened, the sight of Boscha holding a bowl of cereal coming in.

They both looked at her for a split second but looked back towards each other. "Later, ok," Amity reassured her. Luz nodded, her expression still the same. Amity scooted over back to the foot of the bed and looked at Boscha. "Amity, this cereal is amazing," Boscha said, eating a spoonful of it. "It's just cinnamon toast crunch, don't get too excited," Amity said, waving her hands in the air. Boscha gave her a sarcastic laugh and continued eating. "You want anything, I'll go downstairs and get you something," Amity asked Luz. "I'll just take a water," Luz said. "A water, you really are a weirdo," Boscha said, eating another spoonful. Amity gave her a death stare but faced Luz again and nodded. She got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Boscha and her stayed silent for a bit before Luz's face went red.

"So, you and Blight?" Boscha asked, looking unfazed. Luz was taking back a bit and her breath hitched, a clear blush covering her cheeks. "Eh, what do you mean, we're just good friends is all," Luz rushed out of her mouth, closing it before she exposed something. "Yeah right, 'good friends' don't cuddle with each other at night, especially when that friend is Amity Blight," Boscha explained, knowing Luz was lying. "What do you mean by that," She said offendedly. "Come on Noceda, we both know Amity is the most anti-social person in the world. You must be special if she even lets you talk to her," She said, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Plus, it's easy to tell you swing both ways," Boscha said, leaning back against the chair again. Luz was taken back, "I-, you little-," She stuttered out, knowing she was hinting towards her bisexuality. "Don't worry Luz, I won't tell, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows," Boscha said with a wink. Luz turned away from her and crossed her arms, she had nothing to say.

As if on cue, Amity walked into the room with some apple juice and a cold water bottle. "Was Boscha bothering you, she does that a lot," she said, giving her friend a mean look. Boscha put her hands up in defense, "I said nothing that wasn't true," she said with a smirk, looking over at Luz who was still facing away. "Here Luz, I also got you some pain killers. I'll help take away your headache," she said, handing Luz 2 small white pills. Luz hesitated before taking them, but gulped them both down and chugged the water after it. "Thanks, Amity," she said, wiping off some of the water from her lips. The Blight gave her a nod. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Amity asked the 2. They both shrugged their shoulders. "Well, how about we just hang out in here then," Amity said. "Actually, I have to go help my brother with his car. You 2 can hang out together though, I'm sure you'll enjoy that," Boscha said, grabbing her bag and going towards the door. "Bye guys, don't have too much fun," Boscha said with a smirk before walking out of the room. Amity let out an annoyed huff but faced Luz.

"You don't have any plans, do you?" Amity asked her. Luz shook her head, "I got nothing, I'm stuck with you for the whole week," Luz said with a dumb expression on her face. Amity shook her head and a small chuckle escaped her lips, "you make that sound like a bad thing," Amity said, walking over and sitting on her bed. "No, I like it here, it's better than my house," Luz said, shifting over to sit next to Amity. The Blight looked down at the floor, not knowing to say. Even though Amity felt like she could be herself around Luz, it was hard to open up to her. She didn't know why, Luz was just different than most people. Amity felt like she couldn't say things around Luz because then she would leave, and then Amity would be alone. Of course, Amity did have Boscha and she was grateful for her; but Luz made her feel whole, she filled in the empty spaces.

Then, she felt the tears at the end of her eyes. Amity bit her lip and tried to hold them back, but the feeling was too strong for her to keep inside. The tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving them damp. She quickly wiped it off, hoping that Luz wouldn't see her like this. Amity always kept her cries to herself. She had always thought it was embarrassing to let people see when you are hurt, especially when that person is someone as optimistic as Luz. She sniffled in a sob, making her friend face towards her. Luz saw Amity cover her face with her hands, she was clearly tried to hide the sobs. "Hey, are you ok?" Luz asked worriedly. Amity didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to answer truthfully, or keep it hidden for the world to wonder? Amity hesitated but shook her head no. Luz's enthusiastic smile turned into a frown as she stood up. Luz walked in front of the Blight and kneeled down. "Amity, look at me," Luz said softly. 

Amity felt compelled to, but she could bring herself to do it. She was vulnerable right now and hated that Luz had to see her like this, it was embarrassing. "Amity..." Luz said, her name rolling off her tongue. Amity didn't get why Luz wasn't weirded out by her. Amity took her hands off her face and wiped some of the remaining tears on her cheeks. Even with her puffy red eyes and cheeks, Luz thought she was perfect. "You can trust me...you can talk about it," Luz said, reassuring her friend. Amity didn't make eye contact with her, she couldn't bear to have Luz see her like this. "And it's ok to cry," Luz said with a small, sad smile.

Those words, those were the words she desperately needed to hear.

Amity couldn't handle it anymore, it was too much. All the feelings came down like an avalanche, crashing down on her. She was suffocating in them. Amity covered her face, letting out a muffled sob. Luz stood up and sat back next to her on the bed, putting her arms around her. Luz wasn't going to force Amity to say anything, but she did want to know what was happening to make Amity feel this way. It hurt Luz to see her like this. A couple of minutes went by, and this scene felt so familiar to Luz, but maybe it's because this is what happened last night. Luz held Amity, she didn't care how long it took, she just wanted to be there for her right now. Amity's breathing had slowed and she felt calm, the same fall scent came from Luz; it was the best thing to her.

Amity had released herself from Luz, sitting up on the bed. She wiped off her face from tears and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, that was kind of embarrassing," Amity said with a sniffle. Luz put a hand on her back and looked at her, "Don't be sorry for your feelings," Luz said. Amity looked over at Luz, giving her a small smile. "How are you always so happy? I don't get it," Amity asked with a small laugh. Luz returned the smile, "It's just a gift, I guess," Luz said. Amity chuckled and looked down at the ground again. She all of a sudden felt a warm feeling in her hand. She looked over to see Luz's hand interlaced with hers, sending a shiver down her body. Amity looked up at Luz and saw a small frown on her face. "I won't force you to say anything, but I want to know what's going on," Luz said, looking down at their connected hands. "I want to know how I can help," She said, looking back up and looking at Amity.

The Blight didn't know what to say, she knew that Luz would be there for her, but could she really help her? Luz had definitely helped her through a lot and that's for sure, but this was just different. She didn't think she could ever get help. Amity gave her a sad smile and rubbed her thumb across Luz's hand. "That's sweet Luz," Amity said. She stared into Luz's eyes, they were beautiful in the light, "But I don't think I want to talk about it just yet," She said, her voice cracking a bit. Luz nodded her head, she understood why Amity would not want to talk about. It was clearly a touchy subject for her. "Well, I'll be here when you do, I'll listen," Luz promised her, a promise she knew she would keep. "Thank you, for everything really," Amity said, looking down at their hands. Luz wondered what she meant by 'everything', but she didn't want to push any further. She could feel Amity play with her fingers, twiddling them around. It sent a warm feeling throughout her.

Luz continued to stare at Amity and took in all of her features. From her eyes and their beautiful golden tint, to every one of her freckles at covered her nose; she seemed to be in her own little world at the moment. "Eres hermosa..." Luz whispered under her breath. Amity looked up at her, "What was that?" She asked. Luz felt heat grow to her cheeks, "oh uh...I-It's nothing," Luz stuttered, making Amity raise an eyebrow. "Ok then..." She said suspiciously. She looked down again, her eyes widening. She noticed how their hands were still connected, and how the feeling was still coursing through her. She quickly let go of Luz's hand a stood up, "How about we go grab some food in town or something, I'm starving," Amity rushed out her mouth. "Yeah sure, that sounds nice," Luz said with a smile. Amity let out an awkward chuckle, she probably looked like a tomato at this point. "Ok, then I'll go get ready, don't go anywhere," She said with an awkward laugh, finger-gunning Luz before strutting out the room.

Luz was confused at Amity's sudden awkwardness, but she found it funny. She laughed and stood up, taking in another look at Amity's room. She liked it there, it felt safe and secure. Then, Luz knew why she felt that way, it was a familiar feeling she hadn't felt in a while. It was like home to her, yeah that was it. Luz felt at home with Amity.


	8. 'Hierarchy'

3rd Person POV:

Luz's alarm blared, causing her to let out a tiny yelp. She reached over and turned it off, looking at the time. It was 7:30 AM on Monday morning, 'Ugh, Mondays' She thought to herself. Luz rubbed her temple, the headache was still pretty bad from the party. She thought it would have gone away by now but it didn't. Luz let out a groan before getting up from bed, stretching out her arms. She had to go to school today, there was no way she could get another week off. Luz trudged her way over to the bathroom, going through her normal routine. She grabbed a bottle of pain killers and took 2 of them out, putting the bottle back in the cupboard. She silently made her way to her room, not wanting to wake her mom up from her sleep. Luz grabbed the water bottle on her nightstand and popped the painkillers in her mouth, taking a gulp of water after it.

Luz got ready and put on the clothes she was going to wear. It was just a pair of light wash jeans and a black shirt. She put on a black hoodie over it, she wanted to lay low today. Even though the party was over a week ago, people were still looking around for Luz. They called her a coward for not showing up to school every day. Luz ran her fingers through her hair for a moment, making it look presentable. "I need a haircut," She mumbled to herself, her hair was a tiny bit overgrown. When she thought it looked presentable, she took one last look in the mirror. "Good enough," She said with a shrug. Luz grabbed her backpack from the side of her bedroom door, along with a beanie that was dropped on top of it. Luz walked over to the kitchen, picking up a banana from the counter. As she ate her breakfast, she walked over to her mom's room, opening the door slowly. Her mother slept peacefully on the bed, soft snores could be heard from her. "Adiós, mamá," She said with a smile before closing her door. Luz didn't know what was going to happen today, but she didn't want to leave before saying goodbye to her mom. 

It was still kind of early, and Luz dreaded every second that ticked by. Amity had said she and Boscha were going to meet her so they could walk to school together, but they were nowhere in sight. A slight tapping could be heard from her bouncing her leg up and down on the wooden porch. Nerves shot through her, and it wasn't even time for school yet. She tried to shake it off, but it wasn't working; they kept on coming back. Luz's head raced with thoughts, the worst thoughts imaginable. Everything could go wrong today, she could end up dead if they were willing to go that far. She guessed that they would. For god's sake, she beat up the captain of the football team! Of course, that was going to earn her some type of punishment.

Luz didn't regret it though, because if she didn't do it, Amity would have gotten hurt. Luz didn't want to see that happen. She would do anything if it meant Amity was safe. Then, Luz heard voices near the end of the sidewalk outside her house. Luz looked up to see familiar faces, her friends. Luz bounced down her porch steps and walked towards them, giving them a warm smile. "Oh hey, Luz," She heard Amity say with a wave. "Good morning," Luz responded enthusiastically. "So, you sure you wanna go?" Boscha asked, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Luz nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm ready," She said. "Alright then, don't worry, we won't let anything happen to ya'," Boscha said, putting a hand on Luz's shoulder. Luz stiffened a little, but gave her a small smile and patted her hand. Luz looked over at Amity, seeing that she was staring at her.

"What is it, do I have something on my face?" Luz asked, wiping her face from anything that could be on there. Amity shook her head silently, "Come here," She said, motioning for Luz to come closer. Luz did so, to where she was a comfortable distance from her. She saw Amity go through her backpack as if she was looking for something. Then, Amity pulled out a bandaid from the pocket, closing it again. She walked a little closer to Luz, to where they were almost face to face. Luz tensed at her sudden actions, pulling herself away a bit. Amity unwrapped the bandaid, moving closer to Luz again. "Ok, take off your beanie and don't move, I don't want to hurt you," Amity said with a mumble. Luz did as she was told and stood up straight, not wanting to mess something up.

Luz was a little taller than her, so she had to reach up a bit. Amity moved Luz's hair out of the way and put the bandaid on her temple, where Zayn had punched her. Luz flinched a little at the sudden contact, it stung a little. Amity moved back, "Shoot, sorry, does it hurt?" She asked worriedly. Luz shook her head, "No, it's fine" She reassured her, fixing the bandaid a little and running her finger through her hair. "Thanks, Amity," Luz thanked with a smile, putting her beanie back on her head. "Y-your welcome," Amity stuttered out, earning a nudge from Boscha. She turned to face her friend, and she was met by a smirk across her face. "Smooth Blight, real smooth," Boscha whispered to her. Amity growled out a bit, pushing Boscha away from her. Boscha laughed and put her hands back in her pockets. 

"Alright then, let's get this nightmare started," Boscha said, walking ahead of them with her head held high. Amity and Luz began walking as well, staying a little further behind their pink-haired friend. They made random conversation the entire walk, things flew in through one ear and out the other. Luz was rather quiet today, her mind was still filled with millions of thoughts. She tapped her fingers on her thigh, making a random beat. Concern was coursing through her veins, growing within every step. Now, Luz wasn't sure if she was ready or not. She knew Zayn was basically the king of the school, the rest of the team being his knights. Hexside was basically a hierarchy, and Luz was merely a peasant.

The next thing Luz knew, her vision began to grow cloudy. The color was fading from the world right before her eyes, drowning everything in black and white. She panicked, what was happening to her? She was asking herself that question over and over in her head. Her breathing grew heavy and uneven, she choked back a cry for help. Luz had stopped in her tracks, she couldn't move; almost as if she was paralyzed. Her breathing was still heavy and she felt a thin line of sweat cover her forehead. She stared at the ground, her teary vision barely being able to make out blobs that were her shoes. 'No no no...not again...not in front of them,' Luz thought in her head.

Luz continued to stay still, making Amity talking to Boscha and look back at her. She saw Luz looking down at the ground, her eyes shut tight and her breathing heavy. "Luz!" Amity exclaimed, running over to her. Amity had placed her hands on Luz's shoulders, shaking her lightly. Luz had a tight grip around the strap of her backpack, Amity was afraid she would pop a blood vessel if she held on any tighter. "Luz, can you hear me?!" Amity asked, shaking her again. The Blight looked back a Boscha, both of them had a look of worry on their faces. "What do I do," Amity mouthed to her. Boscha shrugged her shoulders, neither of them knew what was happening to her.

Luz was still in the blank world, nothing but trees swaying with the wind. Then there was a loud crack of thunder, making Luz jump. All of the colors came back all of a sudden, and Luz could see them all around her. She could also see the sight of a certain green-haired girl, a look of concern written on her face. "Amity..." Luz mumbled out, releasing the grip on her backpack. Luz had thrown herself towards Amity, embracing her in the tightest hug. Amity was taken back but hugged her as well. Luz knew she was safe now, she knew that it was just in her head. That place wasn't real, but this one was. She was with Amity now, it was alright.

They had stayed like that for a little bit, and Luz felt a tear roll down her face. When they had pulled away, she saw Amity's smile that was plastered on her face. It made her heart skip a beat. "What was that dude, you ok?" She heard Boscha ask next to them. Luz had looked down in the position they were in, their arms were still tangled together. Luz felt a slight panic go through her and she pulled away, a pink blush dusted on her cheeks. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that," Luz had said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Are you sure, do you want to sit down or something," Amity asked. Luz waved her hand, "Oh no, I'm fine really, it's ok," Luz said, almost as if she was reassuring herself it was alright. "Let's just go to school, we're almost there," Luz said, pushing past the 2 and walking ahead.

Amity looked over at Boscha, raising an eyebrow. Boscha shook her head, she didn't know what to say. They both looked back towards Luz, watching her walk with a slight bounce. Boscha scoffed out, "How?" She whispered to Amity. The Blight knew she was talking about Luz's enthusiasm, and she didn't even have an answer for her. "I really have no idea," Amity whispered back. They looked at each other and shrugged, continuing to walk. They had caught up to Luz and had made more meaningless conversation. They didn't even notice when they were at the front steps of the school. Luz saw the giant Hexside logo that was spray-painted on the side of the brick wall, it made her breath grow short.

Luz felt a light-weight on her shoulder, she looked over to see Boscha's hand on it. "You'll be alright, Zayn is all talk, and a giant wuss," She reassured her, making Luz chuckle. The Latina looked over at Amity, seeing a sad smile on her face. Amity had moved her hands behind Luz's neck and picked up the hood she had on, placing it over Luz's head. "Keep this on though, just in case," She said with a soft tone. They shared a smile before Luz turned to face the doors again. She took in a deep breath before putting her hand on the handle, opening it to the sweet and strong smell of cinnamon. The smell brought a sense of relief over her, but also dread at the exact same time. She felt someone pat her back and saw Boscha walking past her into the hallway, Amity following closely behind her.

Amity turned around towards Luz, waiting for her to move. She was worried she was going to have one of those episodes again. "You coming?" Amity asked. Looked at her and nodded, walking in with the door closing behind her. Luz saw students in the hallway, recognizing some of them from the party. Luz looked down at the ground, pulling her hood a little more over her head. The black converse she had on were the only thing she could see right now, looking at every step she would take. She heard people greet Amity, some of them wondering where she was. She just told them she was sick and continued walking. She noticed some of the people give Amity nasty looks, and she wondered why. Why did people treat Zayn like the victim? It didn't make sense to her.

The 3 walked to the school library like any normal day. It was cool and the smell of peppermint filled the air, it helped Luz calm down a bit. They had sat their backpacks down on the ground and sat down in the seats. Luz lowered the hood she had on, revealing her nervous smile. She fixed the beanie she had on, slightly rubbing her fingers against the skull and rose stitched on the front. Luz ran a hand through her bangs, fixing them to look presentable. "Alright, is there a 'game plan'?" Luz asked sarcastically. She saw Amity look over at Boscha. "You have the first period with Kali, right?" Amity asked Luz. Luz gave her a nod, furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't talk to her, and if she comes up to you, just ignore her," Amity directed. Boscha scoffed next to them, "She was so drunk I doubt she'll remember," She said with her arms crossed.

Amity rolled her eyes, "Anyways," she started. "No matter what you do, Kali will start a rumor about you...It's kinda what she's known for," Amity explained, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, last year she said that I had a crush on Grayson," Boscha said with a fake gag that made Luz laugh. "Well, I'm sure I can handle Kali. It's Zayn that I'm worried about," Luz mumbled, looking down at her hands. She remembered when they were covered in blood, she couldn't believe she had done that. "Luz, you don't have to worry, we won't let him do anything to you," Amity said, putting a hand on Luz's shoulder with a smile. She returned the small smile and looked at Amity. Her eyes looked almost golden in the light, they were beautiful to her. 'Woah' Luz thought in the back of her head.

"I hate to ruin this...moment," Boscha said, motioning between the 2, "But we kinda have to go," she said, pointing to the time on her phone. There were about 6 minutes until the bell. Amity had let go of Luz and stood up, brushing herself of a bit. "Well, let's get this started...I guess," She said with an eye roll. Luz laughed at her pessimism and stood up as well. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Kali yet, but it was now or never. Luz grabbed her backpack next to her, she waited for Amity and Boscha to do the same. When they did, the 3 walked out together and into the loud and noisy hallway. People's chatter could be heard all over the place, making Luz cringe. Luz had pulled her hood over her head again, sinking her head down and looking at the ground. She made sure not to bump into anyone, not wanting to cause another scene.

The 3 walked to Luz's first period, it was the closest one from the library. Luz could see the door in her peripheral vision, making her want to curl up into a ball. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she couldn't handle Kali. Luz knew that Kali was a toxic person and would do anything to get her way, even if it means pushing other people down. They had reached the door, making Luz's stomach turn upside down, she felt like she was going to be sick. Amity tapped Luz's shoulder, making Luz turn was towards her. "Hey, it's alright, you're going to be ok," She reassured her. Luz gulped down a bit and nodded, "Yeah, you're right," She said, but she was trying to convince herself that. Boscha patted Luz's back, "Have fun, can't wait to hear the rumor," Boscha joked, just making Luz tense. Amity had hit Boscha in the stomach, making her double over. "Stop joking around, we're trying to help her!" She exclaimed quietly.

Luz watched the 2 bicker for a bit before Amity turned back to face her. "Bye Luz, I'll see you for 2nd," Amity said with a smile before walking off with Boscha. Luz faced the door again, taking in a deep breath. "Ok ok, you can do this," She whispered to herself. Luz walked to the door and pushed it open, revealing a cold classroom. She was immediately met by the sight of Mrs. Dean and her huge ear-to-ear smile. "Oh, Luz! Hello there," She exclaimed, making some people turn their heads. Luz gave her an awkward chuckle and a wave, "Yep, I'm back," She said quietly. "Well, I'm glad, go ahead and take your seat," Mrs. Dean said, motioning her to her desk. Luz nodded and did what she was told. Walking over to the back of the classroom, she held her head down low. Luz saw some people turn to face her, but she didn't pay attention to them.

Luz had sat her backpack down, getting ready for the class period. Then, Luz saw a shadow hover over her. She dreaded looking up, she could already tell it was a certain brunette girl. She could feel Kali's stare pierce her skull. "So, you're back," She said with a cold tone. Luz didn't pay attention, she just continued getting ready. "Don't think your off the hook after that little stunt you pulled on Zayn. You broke his nose you know, he couldn't play football," Kali explained, making Luz want to bust out laughing. Did she really break his nose? Well, he must be super mad now. "He's gonna get you, real soon," She said really snarky. Luz opened her notebook, pretending not the hear her. "Well, are you gonna say something?" Kali asked, almost appalled. Luz put the date in the corner of her paper, still not responding. She heard Kali scoff above her. "I'll make your life a living hell, Noceda!" She exclaimed before stomping back over to her seat.

Luz had a sly smirk on her face, she was satisfied with herself. Boscha was right, Kali is basically a fly; she keeps flying until you knock it down. The bell rang, the loud sound hurting Luz's ears. Mrs. Dean had gone up in front of the class and began talking. For the rest of the class period, Luz listened to her as she spoke. She could she Kali glare back at her from time to time, making Luz just feel even more powerful. Luz wasn't sure if she had completely knocked her down, but it was definitely a start.


	9. ‘Rumor’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ⚠️ TW ⚠️: F-Slur)

3rd Person POV:

1st period had ended and Luz had gotten out of her seat. She pushed past some of the people in the class and headed out of the door. Amity was already waiting there in the usual spot, looking at the people around her. Luz put her hood down and gave Amity a small wave, she didn't think she needed it anymore. Amity said 'hi' back and smiled. Luz looked behind her, trying to look for Kali. She didn't know why she was, but she knew that Kali would try to pull something. She spotted her at the end of the hallway, staring lasers into her skull. Luz didn't mind it this time though, instead, she gave Kali a little wink and a smirk. She saw the appalled look on her face as she did that, turning away and facing her friends again. Luz chuckled and looked back towards Amity, seeing her eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked as they started walking. Luz held her head up high, "Kali's a wuss," Is all Luz said to answer her. Amity didn't push any further, she just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. As they walked into their 2nd period, they took their usual seats next to each other. People continued to look at Luz, but she didn't mind them. They had set their stuff down and got prepared for the class, making meaningless conversation afterward. This class was just like any other day, Luz and Amity joked around a bit but got their work done. The bell had rung in their ears and they had left together, looking for Boscha to go to 3rd period. After looking around for a while, they couldn't find her. Luz and Amity looked at each other, concern written all over their face. Boscha usually meets up with them every day, so they wondered what could have happened.

"She's probably there already," Luz said. Amity looked around her once more before nodding. They continued walking to the class and walked in. Their worries turned into a feeling of relief as they saw their pink-haired friend sitting in the usual seat. Amity let out a sigh and walked over to her, smacking her upside the head. "What the heck! I was worried about you," Amity exclaimed quietly. Boscha rubbed the back of her head, "Jeez sorry, I just wanted to get out of that hallway," She said. "Why didn't you just wait for us?" Luz asked, setting her stuff down. Boscha looked over at Amity, almost as if she was worried about something. "People were just being super loud and annoying, kinda got sick of it," She said with an awkward chuckle. Luz knew something was up with her, but she didn't want to bug her about it.

The class had gone on like normal. Boscha would make a joke and Amity would hit her upside the head, Luz was surprised Boscha didn't have a concussion from all the times she had done that. Although today, Boscha seemed a little more on edge and she kept on looking over at Luz. She had caught her looking a couple of times, but Boscha would just turn away quickly and go back to taking notes. Even though Luz knew something was wrong, she didn't ask her about it. Clearly, she wanted to keep it to herself. When the class had ended, Boscha and Amity quickly got out of their seats. Before Luz could even closer her backpack, she felt someone pull her away from her desk. She looked up to see Amity holding her by her wrists and dragging her out of the classroom. Luz couldn't help but feel confused about why they were in such a rush. 

"Guys, slow down," Sha had said, but they paid no attention to her. Amity continued walking with her hand clasped around Luz wrist. Even though Luz did like the contact, she shook it off and continued walking with her. They walked into the cafeteria, but instead of going in the lunch line like usual, Amity continued pulling Luz. This made Luz wonder what was going on, but she wanted to see where they would take her. Some people shot glares at Luz and gave her disgusted looks, she rolled her eyes and continued walking. To Luz's surprise, the 3 had walked out of the cafeteria and to the back doors of the school. Amity or Boscha hadn't said a single word to her the whole way. Luz could see that they were headed towards the softball fields where they would practice. 

Luz's head was still spiraling with confused thoughts. After they had made it to the bleachers, Amity and Boscha sat their stuff down and sat, letting go of Luz's wrist. Luz still stayed standing off to the side. "Finally," Amity said with a sigh. Luz raised an eyebrow and looked between the 2. "So, why did we come here?" She asked. They both looked over at her and gave her an 'are you an idiot?' face. "I don't know, maybe it's because Kali and Zayn are in there together," Boscha said. "So what, I already took care of Kali. Plus, you said Zayn is a giant wuss," Luz said, crossing her arms. "Luz we know, but everyone in that cafe is on Zayn's side," Amity explained. "Even if Zayn is an asshole, he's still the 'King of Hexside'," Boscha said sarcastically.

Luz wanted to blow up in a rage, why couldn't people see that Zayn was an awful person? He uses people to his advantage and he had no care for anyone but himself. His ego was the only thing keeping him going. Luz clenched her fist at the thought of Zayn, it just made her want to punch his stupid face again. "I don't get it, can't people see he's horrible!?" Luz exclaimed loudly. Amity and Boscha were taken back a bit by her sudden outburst. Amity scooted a little closer to Luz, setting a hand on her shoulder. "People are stupid Luz, they only see him as the star captain," She said. Luz had let her guard down a bit, taking in a deep breath. Luz took her step on the bleachers as well, taking a seat next to Amity. They sat in silence for a moment, all of them looking out onto the field. It was windy outside, to the dirt was blowing all over the place.

"Ya' know, I feel like you should be King of Hexside, you beat the shit out of Zayn," Boscha said with a chuckle. "Boscha, that isn't something to joke about!" Amity exclaimed. "What, it's true!" She said back. Luz watched the 2 argue for a bit, she laughed at it. They stayed in the bleachers for the rest of the lunch period. Luz scrolled through social media, people were posting about her from all over, saying that she was back and that Zayn was looking. Luz could care less about it. There were about 5 minutes until the warning bell, so the 3 decided to head back to the school. 4th period was next, which was Chemistry. Luz had enjoyed that class, mostly because she and Amity were always partners. They would often goof around in that class, which probably wasn't safe considering they were surrounded by chemicals.

The cafeteria doors were in sight, but Luz held her head up high. She didn't want people thinking she was scared of Zayn, because the truth was, she wasn't. Zayn was just another one of those dumb jocks, Luz has dealt with a lot of them during her lifetime. Zayn reminded her of another boy she used to know, his name was Carson. Carson would often make fun of Luz at school, calling her all sorts of things. She never really got a chance to stick up to him, but now she can avenge that with Zayn. He was nothing more than an egotistical boy.

Luz put her hands in the pocket of her hoodie and continued walking beside her friends. Boscha had opened the door for them, letting Luz see all of the students that ran around the cafe. She could see people give her nasty stares again, but she paid no attention to them. People were whispering all around and Luz could see a glimpse of the 'popular table'. Zayn was definitely there, but he seemed to not notice Luz. She could see a little metal piece around his nose and a bandage near his eyebrow. Luz didn't feel any sympathy for him when she saw his condition, he deserved it. Luz remembered the moment when the blood was on her hands, his blood. It wasn't a pleasant moment. Sometimes, Luz thought she was a psychopath because of it. She saw the blood, but yet, she didn't stop. Maybe it was just the adrenaline, but she felt like she needed to make him suffer.

Luz had turned away from the table, facing in front of her. They had gone out of the cafeteria doors, Amity stayed by Luz's side but Boscha had parted to go to her own class. As they walked, Amity couldn't help but feel worried for her. Luz seemed really quiet and she had a bland expression on her face. Usually, she would have a smile on her face. Amity wondered what was different today. Luz had seemed so confident earlier today, what had changed? Amity didn't want to ask her though, she thought it would seem annoying. They continued walking, and Amity would look between the ground and Luz. She seemed different, her whole aura had changed; It kind of scared Amity. They had walked into the door of the Chemistry class, met by their professor. His upbeat smile eased them both.

He had announced that they were going to have a report due in 2 weeks and that it would make up most of their grade. Luckily, they could work as partners. Luz and Amity immediately chose each other for obvious reasons. Even though the report was long and boring, they could still have fun doing it together. The rest of the class period was just notes and formulas, nothing new. When the class ended, Luz had said bye to Amity and said she would meet her in the library next period. She was excited about her next class, she was happy to see Mrs. Sanders again. She opened the door to the art room and was met by the bright, familiar colors of it. She could see Mrs. Sanders at her desk. Her face immediately lit up at the sight of Luz.

"Luz Noceda is that you!?" She exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug. Luz had accepted the hug and then pulled away. "Yep, It's me," She said. Mrs. Sanders gave her a smile, "Well I missed you, where were you?" She asked with an upbeat tone. Luz tensed for a moment, she hadn't really thought of an excuse yet. "Oh uhm, I just had a family emergency, had to leave the state for a bit," Luz lied, panic hidden in her voice. Mrs. Sanders gave her a sympathetic nod but furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened here?" She asked, pointing towards her bandage on her temple. "Oh yeah, I just ran into a wall, I am kinda clumsy," Luz said awkwardly. Mrs. Sanders raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle, "Alright then, take a seat, I'll catch you up," She said. Luz gave her a nod and headed towards her desk.

Luz had sat down and pulled out the supplies she needed, looking down at her blank canvas. she drew a little star at the top of it, just to make it seem a little more exciting. Luz smiled down at it, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Luz jumped and turned around quickly. She was met by a guy, Luz recognized him from the class. He wore a blue sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans, he had glasses on his face and a warm smile. Luz noticed another boy next to him. He had black pants and a bleached dyed hoodie. His hair was died red and messy, they looked like polar opposites. "Hi, I'm Damion," The boy in the blue said with a small wave, "And I'm Hayden," said the other boy. Luz smiled at both of them and turned to face them, "I'm Luz," She introduced.

"Well, Hayden and I just wanted to say we accept you and think you are so brave," Damion said. Hayden had slumped his arm over Damion's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. "Yeah, it takes guts to do what you did," He said. Luz looked between the 2, she was confused. "What do you mean, what did I do?" She asked. Damion laughed, "Don't be silly, we know that you came out," Damion said. Luz's heart stopped beating for a second and her breath hitched. What did they mean she had come out? Nobody at Hexside knew about her sexuality besides Boscha, not even Amity knew. There was no way Boscha would out her. "Yeah, people here don't usually take kindly to it, but you were so brave to say it," Hayden said. Luz's breathing grew a little heavy, she couldn't go through this again. "We just want to say we are proud, coming out is a hard thing to do," Damion said with an upbeat tone.

Luz's vision went cloudy, it was happening again. She shot up from her seat, "Th-thanks guys," Luz said before hurrying to the front of the room. Mrs. Sanders looked up at her, "Luz, honey, what's wrong?" She said in a sweet voice. "I-, can I go use the restroom please," Luz asked, holding back a cry. Mrs. Sanders didn't ask her any questions or stop her, instead, she let her go out of the room without a single word. Luz hurried out into the hallway, a tear rolled down her cheek as she walked. There were still some people in the halls, Luz kept her head down to avoid them.

Luz ran into the restroom. She couldn't even make it to the stall before she broke down crying. Luz had thrown off her beanie from her head and sat with her back against the wall. She hugged her knees and held them close to her, she wanted to curl up in a ball and hideaway in a corner. She wanted to do anything but be here. Luz stayed crying, her face became drenched in her tears. Memories flooded back to her, drowning her. "Please...not again," Luz whispered to herself, her voice was broken and cracking. She couldn't do it again, she had just gotten away from it. Why did life have to be a complete shit show for her, why can't she just have a happy and normal moment for once?

Luz had been outed at her old school, by her only friend. Luz couldn't believe she had done it, she was the only person Luz trusted with something like that. People would make fun of her every day for it, just because she liked the same gender. People would judge her before they even knew her, Luz's social life was over after that. Luz lost friends, no one talked to her, and worst of all, all of the friends she had turned against her. Luz had heard all of it; 'Do you have a crush on me or something'...'I bet you want to kiss me'...'Stop looking at me like that, you fag'. These sentences played over and over again in her head.

Luz stayed crying there for about 10 minutes now. The bell had rung a long time ago, but Luz didn't care; She could care less about being late to class. As Luz cried, she couldn't help but replay everything in her head, it was traumatic. That was when Luz heard footsteps coming up from the door of the bathroom. Luz quickly wiped the tears from her face, not wanting the person to see her crying. "Luz...?" She heard the person say. Luz tensed at the sound of her name, knowing that the person knew her now. Luz slowly lifted her head to see the sight of a familiar girl with round glasses on her face. "Oh, Hi Willow," Luz said with a fake smile, standing up from the floor. Luz sniffled and wiped the tears from her face again.

"Luz what's wrong, why were you crying?" Willow asked, concern in her voice. "You haven't heard?" Luz questioned. Willow shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh well, nevermind then," She said with a small chuckle. Luz began to walk past Willow but was stopped. Willow had put her hand on Luz's shoulder and turned her around. Luz could see the worry spread across her face. "Luz, I know you and I don't talk much, but you can tell me anything. I consider you a really good friend," Willow explained with a smile. "I may not Boscha or Amity, but I will listen to whatever you have to say. I won't judge you for it," She finished.

Luz could feel herself become teary-eyed again, no one had ever said such nice things to her. Luz choked back the cry, she didn't want Willow seeing her vulnerable. She saw Willow cross her arms and raise an eyebrow, "Now, spill it," She said. Luz chuckled and put her hands in her pockets. "Well, Kali started a rumor about me...I'm guessing," Luz said, looking down at the floor. "Oh yeah, she does that a lot," Willow said, exaggerating a bit. "That's what Amity told me..." Luz said sadly, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Well, what was the rumor?" She heard Willow ask.

Luz tensed, she wasn't sure if she was ready or not. Even though Luz was grateful towards Willow, she had never had any good experiences coming out to people. Luz took in a deep breath, "She told everyone that I'm gay..." Luz let out, clenching her fists. She could hear Willow's tiny gasp and she was taken back a bit. "The worst part about it is...that it's true...so I can't tell people I'm not," Luz said, still not making eye contact with Willow. They stood silent for a moment, both of them not knowing what to say. Then, all of a sudden, Luz found Willow embracing her in a hug. Luz was stiff, she couldn't move. "That's horrible Luz, I'm so sorry..." Willow whispered to her. "If it makes anything better, just know that I accept you. I'm sure Amity and Boscha will too," Willow reassured her, pulling away from the hug.

Luz was still frozen in place, she wasn't expecting this. People had never excepted Luz for who she was, not even her own parents. This was the first time anyone had ever liked Luz for who she was, and not instantly judging her. "Thank you, Willow..." Luz mumbled out. Willow gave her a small smile and a nod. "You're welcome Luz, now get to class, you're probably late," Willow said, nudging her a bit towards the door. Luz had given her a smile before she left out of the restroom and into the hallway. 

Luz thought about the moment some more, someone actually excepted her. Someone didn't judge her right away. A big smile was plastered on Luz's face as she walked back towards Mrs. Sanders' classroom, she couldn't be happier.


	10. 'Haven't You Heard'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ⚠️ TW ⚠️: Intense language and f-slur)

3rd Person POV:

Luz walked back to class, wiping off the remaining tears on her damp face. She felt better after her talk with Willow; It made her feel better knowing that someone cares for her. The hallways were empty, except for 2 boys that were running around and probably skipping class. They looked over at Luz, they seemed to be freshmen. Luz didn't mind them though, she continued walking. When she made it to the classroom door, she fixed herself up a little bit; running her finger through her hair to make it presentable. She let out a huff before opening the door. Heads immediately turned her way, Mrs. Sanders stopped talking to face Luz. She gave her a small smile before turning back. She continued speaking as Luz went back to her seat.

Luz was confused about what they were doing, she did leave the class for 15 minutes straight. So she sat there, looking at everyone else canvasses around her. They seemed to be blank, so she guessed she didn't miss much. So, Luz paid attention to Mrs. Sanders until she let them do their work. Luz had opened her journal next to her and started sketching out something, then she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Mrs. Sanders staring down at her with a warm smile. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked. Luz gave her a reassuring smile back and a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine! I just...got a text from my mom about something," She lied. "Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk," The teacher said. "Thank you," Luz responded. They shared a smile before Mrs. Sanders walked back to the front of the room.

The rest of the class was normal, nothing new happened today; not like she expected it. The bell had screeched out and Luz stood up from her desk. She gave her teacher a final wave before going out into the crowded halls of the school. The loud yells and screams made her want to run out of the building. Instead, she held her head low and put her hood back up. She didn't want anyone recognizing her right now. She walked to the school library, which was unfortunately all the way across the school from the art class. She looked around as she walked, making sure she wouldn't accidentally bump into anyone; that was the last thing she wanted to do. Swerving past everyone, she successfully made it to the library without any mishaps. She rushed inside the doors, seeing all the wooden bookshelves.

She looked around for a second before she saw the familiar sight of Amity in one of the aisles. Luz smiled to herself as she walked over to the girl. Amity seemed to be picking out a book from one of the shelves, she took one out and inspected it. Luz had noticed a piece of hair in front of her face when she got closer, so, she reached over and put it behind her ear. She was not expecting Amity to karate chop her hand, but that's what she did. "Ow!" Luz exclaimed quietly, not wanting to disturb other people in the library. "Oh Luz, I'm so sorry, you scared me," Amity apologized, walking back over to the girl in pain. Luz shook her hand a little, waving it to get rid of the pain. "It's fine, sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Luz said, her arm still stinging a bit. "It's alright," Amity responded with a smile.

Luz looked up at her, "You have a strong right," She said with a smirk. Amity's face went a little red, "Shut up," She said instantly. "Ok I'll stop," Luz said defeatedly, looking over at the book Amity had in her hand. Amity sighed out, "Anyways, how has your day been so far?" Amity asked as she started walking to their usual spot. Luz kept up with her pace, "Well, It's good so far, I guess," She lied. Luz didn't exactly want to tell Amity about the rumor, for some reason, she felt embarrassed by it. Of course, Luz has never been ashamed of her sexuality, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell Amity about it. "Did something happen? Are you ok?" Amity asked worriedly. Luz guessed she could sense the stress in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just everything that went on, I just-" Luz said, cutting herself off. She let out a deep breath, "It's just a lot to handle," She finished the sentence. "I can't imagine," Amity remorse, sitting down in the chair. "What about you, I bet you're getting all sorts of questions!" Luz exclaimed. Amity chuckled a bit, "Yeah, but I just ignored most of them. Someone asked me to give them your number was actually, they said you're cute," Amity said, pretending like it didn't bother her. Luz rose an eyebrow, "Wait really, well what did you say?" She asked. Amity shrugged her shoulders, "I told her that you wouldn't be interested and that she should give up," Amity said, opening the book that she had grabbed. Luz felt her face blush for some reason, but she didn't know why. "Aw you're jealous, aren't you Blight," Luz teased.

Amity's face went all sorts of red, "Luz...stop it," She said, pushing Luz's smug face away from her. Luz laughed at her, "What, I was joking," she said. Amity huffed out, burying her face in her book again. Luz apologized again, still laughing at Amity. The 2 had eventually calmed down and made random conversation, the time seemed to go by fast because there were only 5 minutes left in the class period. Right now, Amity was looking down at her book and reading the pages while Luz stared at her. Luz didn't know why she was staring at Amity, maybe it was just because she was bored; then again, Luz couldn't help but adore Amity's focused look on her face. When she would read it looked like she was so invested in the story. Luz had zoned out, staring at Amity.

"Hey weirdo, why are you staring at me?" She heard Amity ask. Luz jolted up from her position, sitting straight up in her chair. Luz rubbed the back of her neck, "I just zoned out sorry," She rushed out with an awkward chuckle. Amity gave her a confused look, but then a smirk, "Ok then..." Amity said. The Blight tapped on her phone next to her, seeing the time. "Well, we might as well get going now," Amity said, starting to get up from her seat. Luz did the same, grabbing her backpack. The 2 walked towards the aisle where they got the book, Amity put it back. "So, do you want to go to the mall later after my practice?" Amity asked, a pale blush on her cheeks. "I have to work, maybe on Wednesday though," Luz said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you work on Monday's, totally forgot," Amity said awkwardly as they walked towards the front doors of the library. "It's fine, sometimes I forget too," Luz said. Amity gave her a small smile as they stood outside the library, "Well, I'll go see you after practice if I can," Amity said. Luz gave her a smirk, "Sounds like a plan, Blight," She replied. The 2 stared at each other for a moment before Amity let out a deep breath, "Welp, see ya' later Luz, bye," Amity rushed out before waving off. Luz returned the wave back, but she knew Amity didn't see her. She had turned to face the other way and walked off. Luz had gym next, which she dreaded today.

The next period went by, and Luz had left as quickly as possible. She walked home, her legs kind of sore. She needed to make it to work as quickly as possible today since Jamie had to leave early. Luz had basically run home, opening the door in front of her. She put on her regular black t-shirt and khaki pants quickly, a grey sweater to go over it. She fixed her hair and the bandage on her head a bit before putting on the same beanie she had on a school. She rushed out the door and grabbed the bike that was locked near her porch. She rode off to work, the crisp air stung her eyes as she did, but it didn't bother her. Luz made it to the shop, putting on her purple apron as usual and walking to the cash register that was currently being run by another employee. Luz had taken over, standing in front of the register, and starting another boring day in the cold shop.

\---

Amity and Boscha had gone to the fields earlier than everyone else as usual. They got in their stretches and warmed up their arms by throwing. People eventually came in after them and set their stuff down, stretching together. They goofed around a bit, which made Amity annoyed. "Hey, guys! Get a good stretch in," She directed them, making them stop playing. Some of them mumbled things under their breath while others gave her a look. Amity didn't mind it though, she could have cared less. When they had all finished, they went back into their dugout and stayed there a bit. Girls joked around with Boscha and Amity kind of stayed in their own corner. Amity was cleaning off her glasses that were covered in dirt when she noticed some of the girls whispering as they stared at her. Amity rolled her eyes when they started walking up to her.

The leader of the group of girls' name was Peyton, she had her blond hair in a bun and a smug look on her face. "Hey Amity, why weren't you guys here last week, we missed you sooo much," the girl said sarcastically. Boscha gave them a glare, "It's none of you're business, Blondie," Boscha barked out. "Sorry, I didn't I asked you," Peyton said, making some of the girls giggle behind her. Boscha grumbled out, almost standing up from the bleachers but she quickly controlled herself. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Peyton hissed, crossing her arms. "Anyways, Amity why weren't you here. We heard you were at the party with your new friend," She said with an innocent tone.

Amity shut her eyes, letting out a deep breath and composing herself. "Yeah, I was at the party and I didn't feel like coming to school because I was sick," Amity lied, seeming as convincing as possible. Payton snickered, "Yeah right, we heard your little friend beat up Zayn because of you. You know, all of the girls here would sell their souls just to see him with his shorts off," Peyton explained, the girls giggled behind her. Amity rolled her eyes, "So what, I'm not one of them," Amity mumbled back, looking back down and cleaning off her glasses. Then, Peyton smacked the glasses out of her hand making everyone stop and look. Amity looked up at the girl, eyes full of rage. "You know you want him. Why else would you dress up to go to the party," Peyton tried to defend.

"What do you mean, he almost raped me! I don't want anything to do with Zayn like you, you whore!" Amity blew up in a rage, making the girl gasp. Peyton was taken back, but her face turned into an expression of anger. "Yeah right, he would never rape you! You just don't know how to take it," She snapped back. Peyton put a finger in Amity's face, "The only reason your friend beat him up was because she has a gay little crush on you, that fag," She said. Amity wanted to beat her up, she wanted to make Peyton hurt for what she had just said. She didn't though, she knew it would have major consequences. "No, she does not! She didn't want me to get hurt. She's a true friend, but you wouldn't know that because everyone you know stabs you in the back," Amity said. Standing up from the bleachers.

Peyton scoffed out, "Yeah right, haven't you heard the rumors. Your friend came right out and said it," Peyton said. Amity gave her a look of confusion, what did she mean Luz had come out. "That isn't true, you really believe Kali!" Amity said. Peyton nodded, "Yeah I do, Luz has a crush on you Amity, and I'm starting to think you like her too," She said, poking Amity's chest. "Shut up Peyton, you know nothing! Stop believing everything you hear," Amity said. Peyton gave off a smirk, "Really, cause I think I know everything," She said poking Amity's chest again. Amity would have struck her if the coach hadn't stepped onto the field. 

Amity faced Peyton and gave her one final glare, "Remember, I am your captain, you have nothing on me," Amity said, slapping away Peyton's hand hard and walking out. Boscha followed behind her, giving the girls the same glare. They both heard Peyton scoff out, making Boscha smirk out. She tried to joke about it with Amity, but she saw the look of anger and determination on her face. She guessed it might have not been the best idea to talk about it right now.

\---

Luz wondered where Amity and Boscha were, they would have come by at this time. She perked up every time the tiny bell would ring from the door, hoping it was her friends; she was only met by the faces of strangers. It was about to be 8 o'clock now and Luz started to get worried. Surely, she knew that Amity was probably busy or something, maybe she couldn't stop by. Then again, what if they just decided to ditch her and ghost her, never speaking to her again. Maybe she was just overreacting, but she couldn't help it; she couldn't trust that people would stay forever. Then there it was again, the bell. She faced it and a smile immediately lit up her face.

Her friends stood in the doorway, something seemed off though. Amity seemed to be limping when she opened the door. Boscha noticed and opened the door the rest of the way, letting Amity in. "Sorry for being late, something came up," Amity said. Luz looked at her confused and worried, "Woah, what happened?!" She asked and exclaimed. Amity gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Luz, I just got hit with the ball," Amity said, sitting down on her seat. "Yeah, by the bitch Peyton. She definitely did it on purpose, no one throws it that hard when you aren't paying attention, and especially at your ankles," Boscha scoffed out, sitting down in her chair as well.

"Here let me get you an ice pack in the back, be right back," Luz said before running outback. She scurried through the freezer until she found the ice pack they had in the back. She ran back towards Amity, facing in front of the Blight. Luz had pulled another chair in front of Amity, "Put your foot up here," Luz directed. Amity did so, wincing a little when she moved it. Luz had bent down and placed the ice pack on her ankle, she felt Amity flinch. "Sorry, does it hurt?" Luz asked, pulling the ice pack away a bit. Amity shook her head, "No, it's just cold," She said. Luz put the ice pack back on it, tying the velcro strap around it so it would stay in place. "There you go Ami, just keep it on there for the night," Luz said, smiling up at Amity.

The Blight was clearly red from the blush on her cheeks. "Th-thanks," Amity stuttered out like an idiot. Luz went back behind the counter again and started scooping out some ice cream. She placed it on the cone and went back towards Amity, "Here you go, to make you feel better," Luz said, handing her the cone. Amity gladly accepted it and licked it, the minty flavor touching her tongue. Luz was right, it did make her feel better.

For the rest of Luz's shift, the 3 talked about whatever, mostly about Peyton and her annoying self. When Luz was done with work, she clocked out and grabbed her bike from the front. She and Boscha helped Amity get up from the chair, they could both tell she was hurt pretty bad. Luz couldn't help but feel angry, whoever did this to Amity definitely wasn't on her good side. "I swear I will beat her up," Luz mumbled under her breath. Amity chuckled, "Woah calm down there, I don't need you almost killing anyone else," She playfully said. Luz smiled over at her and continued walking. Boscha was the first to separate from the group, waving goodbye to her friends as she went into her house. Luz turned to Amity; the moonlight lit subtly on her face, lighting up her golden-brown eyes.

"I'm walking you home, there's no way you can go by yourself on that foot," Luz said. "No Luz, you don't have to," Amity reassured. Luz shook her head, "Nope, I don't want to hear it, I'm walking you home and that's it," Luz directed, making Amity laugh. "Alright then," was all Amity had said. As the 2 walked towards the Blight Manor, Luz rambled on about random things while Amity listened to her. She had always enjoyed listening to Luz talk, her voice was soothing. Amity never brought up the rumor or asked if Luz did have a crush on her. She didn't want to ruin the mood. Amity was fine with not knowing the answer, even if she did desperately want to ask. She and Luz were best friends, and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

They were just friends. Nothing more.


	11. 'Neighbors'

3rd Person POV:

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday had gone by like a flash. Luz couldn't even remember what she did the past 3 days, it seemed to be wiped from her memory. Nobody really paid attention to Luz the whole week, probably because they didn't recognize her. Luz couldn't be happier that Friday was here though, she could finally get away from the hell hole that was called school. Luz had made plans to go to the fair with her friends since it was in town, she was excited to go. Luz had been to the fair before, but never with friends. She couldn't wait to pull Amity on all the big rides with her and maybe even play some games and win something.

Currently, Luz was walking to her 7th period which was P.E. She had said goodbye to Amity and said to rest easy on her ankle. Amity had gone to the doctor on Wednesday and they had put on a brace on her foot. They told her she could walk around in it, just that she should be careful and make sure not to twist it. Amity couldn't play softball until she got it off, so she was kind of bummed about that; she would still go to practices and stuff because she is the captain. As Luz walked, people in the halls crowded around. She held her head down low and continued to swerve through them all. When she finally made it to the gym, she went into the locker room to change into her workout clothes. Since today was Friday, they would usually just play soccer or something like that. Luz did use to play when she was around 12, so she was kind of good.

She had changed and made her way to the gym floor. They had divided into teams and began to play. The class period had gone on like normal, people had fun and joked around. Even though Luz didn't really have any friends in that class, she still enjoyed it. The bell had rung, Luz's team had lost by 1. She went back to change in the locker room, putting the combination in her locker and taking out her backpack. She picked out the clothes she had on during the day and took it out. She changed quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible. She had gone out of the locker room and into the gym doors to see the outside view. When she was about to make it out though, she was stopped by the sound of her name being called out. "Hey, Luz," She heard.

Luz turned around to see the sight of Willow running up to her. Luz smiled at her, "Oh, hey Willow!" She said with a happy tone. Willow returned the smile, "Hey, how have you been?" Willow asked as they started walking. Luz shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I can't complain. Nobody seems to recognize me," Luz said, looking around her to see all the unfamiliar faces of her classmates. "Well that's good, I'm glad you're ok," Willow said, patting Luz's shoulder. "Are you coming to the fair with us tomorrow?" Luz asked, not sure if Boscha invited her or not. "Yeah I am, but I might be there a little later since my dad's need help with something," Willow explained.

Luz's gave her an excited smile, the 2 of them hadn't really hung out with each other since the mall day. There was also Monday...but neither of them really wanted to talk about it. "Well, I got to go to work today, but I'll see you tomorrow," Luz said, waving to Willow as she started walking off. Willow waved back at her, "Alright, see you then," Willow said, walking off her own way as well. Even though she and Willow didn't really talk much, they were still the best of friends. Luz trusted her with her secrets and felt like Willow wouldn't abandon her as other people do. 

Luz had put on music in her headphones as she walked back home. The wind had slowed down a bit, so it was a little warmer than most days. She hummed and tapped her finger to the beat, looking all around her. She said hello to people walking down the streets or on their porches, she wanted to be nice. Luz had always enjoyed her walks home after a long day at school, it reminded her that she wasn't trapped in that cage of education. When Luz saw the front porch of her house, she smiled and had a little skip to her walk.

Luz noticed something was different though. She heard the barking of a dog from across the street. As far as she knew, there weren't any people with dogs in her neighborhood. Luz looked over and in her view, she could see a car with a moving trailer attached to the back of it. A tiny black dog was seen jumping around in the yard. He seemed to have something on his head, but Luz wasn't close enough to see it. Luz laughed when the dog fell over on his back from standing on his hind legs. "King! Stop being a doofus and help," She heard another voice say as Luz walked on her porch.

Luz saw the dog walk over to a lady and tug one of the boxes on the ground. The lady looked to be around 45-50 years old and had silver hair. She looked surprisingly buff for her age. She was carrying a couple of boxes in her hand, Luz guessed they were the ones that were moving in. Luz made a mental note to herself to say hello either later today or tomorrow as she walked into her house. She had to go to work, which wasn't too exciting. Even though she did like work, sometimes she just wanted to take a nap after a long day. Luz had put on her usual outfit; a black shirt and khaki pants.

Luz grabbed a quick snack from her pantry and walked out of her door. The lady and her dog were still moving, Luz was surprised that the dog was able to drag a whole box with just his teeth. Luz had unlocked her bike from the porch and started to ride off. Luz had always been good at riding bikes for some odd reason, it was one of her weird talents. She could do tricks and stuff but it was kind of hard to do on a sidewalk. As Luz continued riding on the pier, she saw people walking down; some of them holding hands, some of them just laughing with each other.

Luz started coming up to the shop, she noticed that the lights were off which was unusual. Luz had gotten off her bike and gently pushed it to the front door. A paper hung on it, reading the words 'Closed for maintenance'. Luz groaned out, she just rode all the way to the pier for nothing. She got on her bike again and started riding back home. At least now she could say hello to the new neighbors. The air had gotten a little colder, a shiver went down Luz's back as she rode down the street. Luz had made it to the porch of the house and locked up her bike. She went inside to quickly grab a jacket and a beanie.

Luz texted Amity that Sweet Spot was closed down and that they didn't have to go today. Amity was kinda bummed out, but she said that they would just see her tomorrow. Luz walked out of her home to see the lady and her dog still pulling boxes into the house. Luz walked down and ran across the street. She stepped onto the lady's yard, hoping that she wouldn't get mad. She walked up to the lady, "Excuse me, ma'am," Luz said, announcing her presence. She saw the lady jump up a bit and whip around to face Luz. "Ahh! Who are you?!" The lady asked.

"Oh, I live across the street and came to say hi," Luz explained, resting her hands in her pockets nervously. "Ok then, hello and goodbye," The lady said, turning back to pick up boxes. Luz didn't know what to say now, she just stood there awkwardly. "I-I could help you with the boxes if you want," Luz suggested, rubbing the back of her neck. She noticed the lady hesitated a bit, "Eh sure why not, I need some extra hands. Come on kid, grab a couple of em'," The lady said, pointing to the boxes in the cart. Luz smiled and jumped up into the back of the cart. Luz picked up a box, on the front read the word 'Hooty'. "Weird name..." Luz mumbled out before carrying another box on top of it.

She had carried the things inside of the empty house. The walls were painted a pretty peach color and a couple of shelves were put up. Luz had set down the boxes near the others and looked around the house a bit. It looked almost exactly like Luz's house, it just had more hallways. Luz was taken out of her trance when she heard a growl. She looked in front of her to see the tiny, black-labrador dog she saw earlier. Luz had noticed the dog had a hat on his head that was strapped around, probably so it wouldn't fall. The hat looked like a skull, Luz found it adorable. "Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" She exclaimed, walking up to the dog. The dog growled out a bit more, walking backward.

Luz guessed the dog was probably scared of her, so Luz bent down on her knees to show that she wasn't attacking. "I won't hurt you," Luz said softly and reaching out her hand. The dog hesitated and slowly crept up to Luz. He sniffed her hand, trying to see if she was a friend or foe. The dog seemed to be comfortable enough to let Luz pet him. His tail wagged a bit as she did, "You are just adorable aren't you," Luz said, continuing to pet the dog.

"I see you met King, that little rascal is nothing but trouble," She heard the lady's voice behind her. "King...It suits him," Luz said turning back to the dog. She gave him a final pat before standing up again. The 3 of them continued to take out boxes for about 30 more minutes, she had so many things. A lot of the boxes were owl-related which Luz found odd. When they had finished, Luz let out a huff and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. "Thanks again, you were a great help," The lady said behind her. Luz looked up and gave her a smile, also looking down to give King one. "No problem, I enjoy helping people," She said. The lady scoffed out, "Don't get all goodie-two-shoes on me now," She said, crossing her arms. Luz placed her hands back in her pockets, "May I ask your name?" Luz asked.

"Edalyn Clawthorne, but most people just call me Eda," The lady said. Luz found the name familiar, then she remembered. "Do you happened to be related to Lilith Clawthore? She's my Language Arts teacher," Luz asked. Eda rolled her eyes, "Ugh, please don't bring up my sister, she such a pain in the-" Eda said before stopping herself. "Anyways, what's your name kid?" Eda asked. "I'm Luz Noceda," Luz said happily. Eda nodded, "Ok then Noceda, Thanks for the help but it's getting late, how about you go home for the night," Eda said. "Yeah, I probably should," Luz said. She bent down to give King a pet, "Bye King, I'll see you later," Luz said as he wagged his tail. Luz stood up, giving Eda a final smile and a wave, "Bye! I'll make sure to visit!" Luz exclaimed as she ran across the street. She saw Eda wave back before going inside her house.

\---

For the rest of the night, Luz just lounged around her house. Since she had made plans with Amity to be by her house by noon, Luz decided she probably needed sleep to be energized. She had been in bed by 10 PM. Luz's mom had come home a little earlier today, so they talked for a bit. Luz hadn't really talked to her mom in a while; with her working the night shift, it was hard to. They talked about school, and Luz lied about multiple things. So far as her mom knew, Luz got the bruise on her head from falling off her bike. Luz said that school was great and that people didn't pick on her, which couldn't be farther from the truth. She also talked about her new friends, mostly Amity though. Her mom was intrigued by Amity, she found it surprising that Luz made new friends already.

When they had finished their conversations, Camilia said goodnight to Luz and got ready for bed. Luz decided it was probably time for her to go to sleep too. It was about to be 11 now and Luz still had to wake up sort of early. Before she did, she texted Amity a quick goodnight as she did every day. Luz felt the need to do this since she knew Amity had bad dreams, she felt like a little goodnight text would make it a little better. She set her phone down for the night and placed it on the charger. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over herself. Luz stared up at the ceiling for a bit until she felt her eyes grow heavy. The thing she knew, Luz was sound asleep.

\---

She didn't know how she heard the sound of her phone ding since she was asleep, but she did. Luz stood up in her bed and rubbed her eyes a bit. She picked up her phone, the shining light blinding her for a second. When he adjusted to it, she saw the time was currently 3:35 AM. She wondered who would be texting her at this time, but then she saw the name of Amity's contact pop up on her phone. She opened it up to reveal their messages.

'Are you awake?' the message said. Luz typed back, 'yeah I am, what's wrong?' She asked. Luz was worried for Amity, thinking she probably had another nightmare. 'I just couldn't sleep' Luz knew that was a lie. 'Bad dream?' she asked, she noticed that Amity took a little longer to type out. 'Yeah, but it's fine, don't worry' She responded, trying to reassure Luz. Even though Luz did want to believe her, she couldn't. She knew Amity hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and it worried her. 'Amity, you should go to bed, you haven't seemed very energized these past few days' Luz tried to tell her. 'Maybe you're right, I'll see you tomorrow Luz. Goodnight' Amity typed. Luz frowned a bit, 'Goodnight Ami <3' that was the last thing she said before she put her phone up again.

Luz stared up at her ceiling again, she couldn't help but think about Amity. She wished she knew what was wrong, she wanted to help. Amity made it clear though, that she didn't want to talk about it. Luz could ask Boscha about it, but she felt like she would be prying into her life if she did that. As Luz laid down, her thoughts of Amity slowly faded away as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered before going to sleep, was the thought of Amity's smile. A small smile spread across Luz's face as a dark wave hit her, setting her down into a deep sleep again.


	12. ‘The Fair’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ⚠️ TW ⚠️: Intense language, f-slur, and Non-consensual kissing. I don't know if that triggers people or not but I just put it to be safe)
> 
> This chapter is also a little longer than most, just a little thank you for waiting for me while I write this :)

**3rd Person POV:**

Luz and Amity waltzed their way over to Boscha's house, well, It was mostly Amity dragging Luz around. Luz hadn't had a particularly good day, but she didn't really want to talk about it. She knew Amity was excited about today, and she didn't want her grumpy attitude to bring her down. So, she put a smile on her face and continued on with her day. "Luz, I'm so excited to take you! You have no idea how much I love the Fair," She exclaimed, literally jumping up and down from joy. Luz chuckled, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I think I do," She said. "Also, you might want to stop the jumping, you can still hurt your ankle ya' know," Luz said, pointing down at the black brace hidden under her jeans. Amity scoffed out, "I'm fine, I always am," She said with a small laugh. "If you say so, Blight," Luz responded. It wasn't long until Boscha's white-painted house came into view. Boscha said 'she needed more time to get ready', which probably just meant she wanted to pick out the right outfit to see Willow. Amity grabbed Luz's arm and rushed her up the 2 stairs of her porch. "Woah, Amity, I can walk myself," She said playfully. Amity's face went into a light blush, "Oh, sorry..." She apologized. Amity swiftly knocked on the door 3 times, waiting for someone to answer. After a while, a lady showed up. She had black hair that reached a little down her shoulders and icy blue eyes identical to Boscha's. Luz guessed it was probably her mother. The lady let out a tiny gasp, "Amity! What a nice surprise," She said. Amity smiled, "Hi Delilah," Amity greeted. "It's been forever since the last time I saw you, Boscha usually just says goodbye and leaves," She laughed. Luz guessed that she might have noticed her because she gave her a small smile as well. "And you must be the new friend I hear so much about... Luz, right?" She questioned. Luz nodded her head, "Yes, It's nice to meet you Mrs...?" Luz asked, sticking her hand out of a handshake. "Oh, you can just call me Delilah," She said, returning the handshake. "Well nice to meet you, Mrs. Delilah," Luz said. "You guys can come in, I'll go tell Boscha that you guys are here for her. She's been trying on different outfits all day, must be for the girl she's been rambling nonstop about," She said, mumbling the last sentence to the 2 like a secret. Luz and Amity both laughed, watching Boscha's mom disappear into a hallway. After a while, she came back with a slightly annoyed Boscha behind her. Her outfit looked alright, She was wearing simple washed down jeans and a yellow sweater. She had her usual bun and her white converse on. "Wow, Boscha, you look like you're going to the library," Amity chuckled out. Boshca's eyes went a little wide. "Is it really that bad?" She asked, looking down at the outfit. Amity shook her head, "No, I'm just messing with you," She said, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Boscha pushed it away as the 3 started walking out. "Bye Mrs. Delilah, See you soon!" Amity called out while Luz waved. "Bye, have fun and stay out of trouble," She said back. "Oh, mom! Tell mama that dinner's in the fridge for her, I made her favorite," Boscha said. "Ok, will do Kiddo," Delilah said back. "Bye mom, love you!" She screamed out before closing the door. Boscha dusted herself off a bit. "Alright, ready to go!" She said. They all walked down her porch and started walking down the direction of the Fair. "Sorry about my mom, she can be chatty," Boscha apologized to Luz. "Oh no, she's nice, I liked her," Luz said with a smile, which Boscha returned. "But she did know about your crush on Willow, that's hilarious," Amity chimed in. Boscha grumbled a bit, sulking down. The 3 continued walking. The Fair was in another county next to the Boiling Isles called Bonesborough. She wondered why the towns here had so many weird names. The walk was about 15 minutes from Boscha's home, so it wouldn't take too long. "Hey, did you guys hear the news?" Boscha asked, breaking the silence. Amity and Luz looked at her, confused. "No, what happened?" Amity asked. "Apparently Zayn and Kali are dating again, gross right?" Boscha said, scoffing out. Amity poked her in the stomach, "Maybe you shouldn't say those names around Luz," She whispered to her in a strict tone. "No Amity, it's alright, they're just big idiots," She said with a small smile. Amity nodded her head, apologizing to Boscha. After a couple of minutes passed, Luz could see the entrance of the Fair in her vision; It looked so bright and colorful. Many people were crowding the front and the entrance lines. Luz looked over to the Blight next to her, to see her face light up in amazement. "We're here! We're here! We're here!" She said bubbly. Amity ran up ahead of them a little bit. Luz looked over at Boscha and raised an eyebrow. Boscha shrugged her shoulders before they both ran back over to Amity. The Blight dragged Luz into the entrance lines, standing behind a couple of people. "People from every county around come to this Fair, not surprised it's crowded," She said. Luz stuck her hands in her pockets again, walking up when another person would get checked and enter. It was about 10 minutes until they were the next ones in line. They all went through the walk-in metal detectors and gave the person their tickets to get in. Amity had been keeping them safe for the 3 of them. They eventually got in through the gates and Luz was wowed by what she saw. Many lights and booths were covered in flashy lights and people were screaming on rides or just chatting. Back in her old town, Luz didn't have a state fair or anything of the sort. Most of the time in the Fall, she would just stay at home and cover herself in a blanket and read a book. It wasn't so bad, she enjoyed the alone time. But she always wished that there was something like this, just so she could go out and have fun; even if it was just by herself. "It's cool right, this is only the beginning!" Luz heard Amity say. The green-haired girl grabbed ahold of Luz's hand, pulling her forward. Luz felt her face heat up at the contact, a dusted-pink blush on her cheeks. "Well, what do you want to do first?" Amity asked her. Luz shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, you guys have more experience here than me," She said. "Well, I'm gonna go get food, I'm starving," Boscha said next to them. "You're always starving Bosh," Amity joked. "Sorry food is so good," She said sarcastically. Amity laughed before turning to Luz, "You hungry, we can go get some food?" Amity asked her. Luz nodded her head, "Yeah, sounds good," She said. Amity had directed Luz to the stands the fair had. All the food smelled amazing. Luz got a regular corndog, Amity getting the same. Boscha on the other hand, Boscha got a turkey leg the size of her forearm. "Are you sure you can finish all that?" Amity asked her. "Are you doubting me Blight?" She questioned. Amity rose her hands up in defense, taking a bite of her corndog. They sat down at one of the picnic tables set up and continued eating. To Amity and Luz's surprise, Boscha was basically almost done with the turkey leg. "Boshca, slow down, you're gonna choke," Luz said. Boscha scoffed "I'll be fine, nothing a little turkey leg can do," She said, taking another bite. After a minute, a notification came on Boscha's phone lighting up the screen. She read it and her face went into a smile. "Willow's here, I'm gonna go get her," She said with a smile, standing up. "You might want to get rid of that barbecue sauce before you do," Amity called out. Boscha grabbed a napkin a wiped it all over her face, making sure it was spotless. She turned to give to 2 a thumbs up, "Good?" She asked. Luz gave her finger gun, "Lookin' sharp," She said. Boscha rolled her eyes and smiled, "What a nerd," She said before running off. Luz and Amity were left now; sitting at a picnic table, under a pretty tree, alone. A moment of silence fell over them, looking off in the distance. After a while, Amity turned to Luz and put a hand on her arm. Luz jumped a little at the sudden touch. "So, what do you want to do next?" She asked. "I don't really know what to do here, maybe a couple of rides and games?" She questioned. "Well, Boscha just had a whole feast, so I know if we get on rides she's gonna barf," Amity laughed. "Maybe just some games first until she can be trusted," Amity said. They both agreed and went on making small talk until Boscha came up again, holding hands with a certain girl wearing glasses. "I'm back, did you miss me?" Boscha joked. Amity rolled her eyes, "Hey, Willow," She greeted. Willow said hi to the both of them as they started getting up. Willow had already eaten, so she wasn't hungry. Amity had told them their plan to wait before going on rides after they just ate, to which Boscha didn't agree. "Come on, let's just get on," She whined. Amity shook her head, "Boscha, you literally just ate half of your body weight, I don't want you to throw it up too," She joked. Boscha laughed sarcastically and they continued going back a forth on whether they should go on the rides or not. Luz had kinda zoned them out a bit, looking around at the attractions around her. Lights flashed from the rides and booths, lighting up the sidewalk that they walked on. The sky was cloudy and a slight breeze blew. Luz hoped it wouldn't rain on Amity's day, she didn't want it to bring her down. "Well, what do you want to do Luz?". The Latina gained her focus back at the sound of her name, looking towards her friends that all looked back at her. "Oh Uhm, whatever you guys want really..." She responded. "We're going on rides!" Boscha cheered out, dragging Willow a little father in front of them. Luz and Amity stayed behind a bit, not having the energy to catch up to the other two. Amity turned to Luz, her face written with confusion. "Are you ok? You've seemed very quiet today," Amity asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Luz nodded her head, putting a smile back on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, let just get on some rides and have fun. Today is your day," Luz said. Amity gave a tiny smile back, "Ok, Luz," she said, grabbing her friend's hand a pulling her along to meet up with Boscha and Willow again. Even though they met up with them rather quickly, Amity didn't let go of Luz's hand. In any other circumstance, Amity would probably be as red as a tomato right now. But, she just felt like Luz needed the comfort of knowing someone was there for her. Luz, on the other hand, was a mess. She felt her face get very hot from the blush that covered her cheeks. She wondered why she felt like this, it was just a simple handhold. Many people do this with friends, it isn't necessarily a romantic thing. Handholds can be totally platonic. But then there was the question again, why did she feel that way towards such a small gesture from Amity? They continued walking until they reached Main Street, where basically every ride was. Boscha had her attention fixated on one of them, pointing it out. They all agreed on it, none of them were really afraid of rides or roller coasters. They waited in line for a bit, behind a couple of people. They chatted for a bit, just making random conversation. Amity could see a sly smirk on Boscha's face as they talked, raising an eyebrow. Amity looked at her, confused. Boscha directed her attention towards Luz's and Amity's connected hands. Amity's face turned red as she pulled away. She wasn't sure why she did, she probably just panicked. Luz noticed her pulling away, it made her frown a bit. They eventually got on the ride. It was fun and they heard a lot of screams and laughs. After they had gotten off, all of them were a tiny bit dizzy, but Boscha was worse. Amity was right, they shouldn't have tried to get on the rides. "Hey guys, Can we take a little break?" She asked, holding her stomach. Amity chuckled, "What's wrong Bosh, don't tell me you feel sick," she playfully said. "Shut up..." she mumbled under her breath. Willow took hold of Boscha, placing the girl in her arms. "I'll take care of her, you two go play games or something," she suggested. Amity felt a little bad leaving them behind. "Are you sure, I don't want you guys to get left behind," She made sure? Willow nodded, "It's alright Amity, we'll just meet up later and go on rides then," She said. They agreed to it, splitting off different ways. The 2 walked down the game booths, all the lights flashing the sidewalk. Since it was getting a little darker outside, it looked way better than earlier. Luz's hands were in her pockets and Amity's were dangling on her sides. They shared some laughs as they walked down, Luz saying some witty jokes. "Did you tell your parents you're gonna be home a little late?" Luz asked, not wanting Amity to get in trouble. Luz could see her face fall a bit, a small frown appeared. "No I didn't, but it's fine, my dad doesn't care unless I'm there the next day," She said, a sad smile to reassure Luz. The Latina noticed her change in mood after she had said that, maybe her family wasn't something Amity liked to talk about. Luz looked around, and her as widened at the sight of one game. It was a ring toss game. Ever since Luz was little, she had always been mysteriously good at those. It was kind of weird. She used to have stuffed animals scattered around her room from all the times she had won them because of the game. Of course, all the stuffed animals were gone now accept a few, but it was still a fond memory. "Hey Amity, let me try this," She said as they started walking towards the booth. She hoped maybe she could win something for Amity to get her spirits up again. "Come on Luz, there's no way you're gonna win at these, they're all rigged," Amity said with a small chuckle. "Wanna bet?" Luz teased. Amity nodded her head as Luz turned back around. "Here, pick one, I'll get it for you," Luz said, pointing at the inside. Amity rolled her eyes playfully as she went around. She picked out a frog plushie that looked about the size of a watermelon that hung up on the wall. "Frog. Nice choice," Luz said as she gave the worker some of her tickets. She stretched out her fingers a bit, "Come on Luz, let's see your skills," Amity joked. Luz gave her a playful glare before turning back towards the game. She stuck her tongue out a bit as she tried to focus, which Amity found cute. "Alright..." Luz mumbled under her breath, throwing one of the plastic rings. And to her surprise, it actually landed. "No way! You just got lucky," Amity said, crossing her arms. Luz chuckled, going in for another ring. That one didn't land, but the next one did, making it 2. "One more, come on!" The worker encouraged from the other side. The next one had somehow made its way on the skinny spout of the bottle. "Woo-hoo!" Luz cheered. She heard some people congratulate her as she pumped her fists in the air. "I-, how..." Amity said behind her. Luz picked out the stuffed animal Amity wanted, holding it in her hands. "Just a random skill I've always had," She said as she handed the plushy towards Amity. "Here you go, you picked it out," Luz said with a smile. Amity gently took it in her own hands, holding it close to her. It was soft and warm. "This is really cliché isn't it," Luz said with a laugh. "What do you mean?" Amity asked. "Well, I won you a prize at the fair, seems like that stuff only happens in romcoms and stuff," She said. Amity smiled at the thought of her and Luz being the main character in a romcom for some reason. Going on cheesy dates and bad flirting. She felt a light blush on her cheeks until she was pulled out of her thoughts by Luz putting a hand on her shoulder. "We should probably meet up with Willow and Boscha again, it's getting kinda late," She said. Amity nodded her head, and they both went off in a direction trying to find their friends. They had somehow made it to the back of the fair, where there were just random booths trying to sell things and some people smoking. "Here, I'll call them to see where they are," Amity said, pulling out her phone. Luz nodded her head, sticking her hands in her pockets. She looked around, not many people were there. But there was one thing that brought her attention, there was laughing heard from behind them near an alleyway. Luz's curiosity grew better of her so she went to go see who was making the noise. That would be the worst thing she could have done. There in the alleyway was a group of teenagers, but not just any teenagers...it was Hexside's popular group. Luz instantly turned away, hoping to herself that they would see her. But of course, with her luck, she didn't make it out in time. "Wait, hold up," She heard a voice say. Luz panicked, not knowing where to go. Amity was making her way towards her again, but her face fell when she saw who was behind Luz. It's was none other than Queen Bee Kali and her meat-headed boyfriend. Zayn still had the tiny brace on his nose from the fight they had at Kali's party. Kali walked out from the alley, meeting Luz who was on her way towards Amity. But, she was caught in the middle, and Kali had pushed her back to the wall. "And where do you think you're going," Zayn said, holding Luz by the collar of her shirt. He looked angry, VERY angry. He would have gone in for a punch if Kali didn't stop him. "Babe stop, let me take care of this one," She said, making Zayn pull back. Kali pushed Luz back, making her grunt out a bit. At this point, Amity was full-on sprinting towards them. Amity had pushed Kali out of the way, making her stumble backward. "Stay away from her!" Amity growled out. She heard Kali snicker, "Oh, you're here too, this is going to be way more fun," She said. Amity stood her ground as she looked around. Nobody else came near them except for Kali and Zayn, she could guess why. "Aww, what do we have here?" Kali asked, ripping the stuffed animal Luz won Amity out of her hands. Amity tried to reach for it, but Kali was too fast. "Let me guess, your little girlfriend here got it for you. Isn't that sweet," She hissed out sarcastically. Amity reached for the plushy, not being able to get it a couple of times until she finally got her grasp on it again. She held it close to her as she grabbed Luz's wrist to pull them out of the alleyway. "Hey, I'm not done here yet," She said, snatching Luz away from Amity. She held a tight grip around her shoulders, making her whimper out a bit. "Hey Amity, I think your girlfriend here might be cheating on you," Kail joked. "She isn't my girlfriend," Amity said coldly. Kali laughed, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this, would you?" She asked before smashing her lips into Luz's. Both Amity and Luz's eyes went wide. Luz somehow got the conscience back to push Kali off of her. "Get the hell off me!" Luz screamed out. "What, you probably enjoyed that, didn't you. You disgusting girl-kisser," Kali argued. Luz felt like she was about to cry, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She didn't though, she kept her strength and walked away towards Amity. She grabbed the Blight's wrists and pulled them out of there. "Yeah that's right, walk away, fucking fag," She yelled out towards Luz. She didn't look back, she just kept on walking with Amity behind her. She kept walking until she felt like she could calm down. "L-Luz," She heard Amity stutter out behind her. Luz stopped walking for a second, looking back to see Amity wincing. Luz looked down, realizing she had a death grip around Amity's wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-" Luz said before getting stopped. "It's alright, I know you didn't," Amity interrupted her before Luz could ramble. Luz took in a couple of deep breaths, she needed to calm down a bit before she had a breakdown. Amity put a hand on her arm, comforting her. "You wanna leave? I can just tell Boscha something came up," Amity suggested. Luz felt bad about leaving her friends, but she couldn't be here anymore. She nodded her head, putting it down to look at the ground. "Hey it's alright, I'm sure they'll be fine," Amity said soothingly as she grabbed her phone again. This time though, she grasped Luz's hand to make her feel safe. She told Boscha that something came up for Luz and they had to leave. No questions were asked, she understood. Amity never let go of her hand as they walked out of the park. Luz's head was hung low and she thought about...many things. Her first kiss was just stolen by a girl she hated, a girl she wanted no business with. She had always dreamt that her first kiss would be romantic and sweet, but no, it was horrible and nasty. Amity gave Luz's hand a tight squeeze, letting her know that she was still there for her. Luz was pulled out of her thoughts, looking over at Amity and giving her a small and sad smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" Amity asked her. Luz didn't respond and just kept walking. Luckily, she was saved by thunder rolling in the sky. All of a sudden, water droplets came down on their heads. It started slowly at first, then progressively got hard and hard until it came pouring down. Luz's once frown turned into a smile as the drops fell on her head. She and Amity had the same idea and started running out on the sidewalk. The rain-drenched their clothes completely and both of their hair was soaking wet. "We're definitely getting colds," Luz laughed out as they stopped running. Their hands were still connected, but slipping due to the rain. Luz knew it wouldn't help, but she took off the windbreaker jacket she had on and placed it around Amity's shoulders, pulling the hood over her head. "There you go, your hair won't get wetter now," she said. Amity wanted to tell Luz to take it back, but the jacket made her feel warm inside. They continued walking out in the rain for a couple of more minutes until the silhouette of Blight Manor was in the distance. Amity didn't want to leave Luz yet, especially out in the rain. So, held onto Luz for as long as she could. She was cold, but somehow Luz made the shivers she had to go away. They had reached the gates, Amity letting out a sad sigh. She remembered something though, "I'll be right back, stay here alright," She said, quickly putting in the code to the gates and running up her driveways. Luz watched her disappear into her house and rose an eyebrow. But, she stayed put like Amity said and waited for her to return. After about a minute, the Blight girl returned again with an umbrella in her hand. Luz smiled to herself a bit, it was nice Amity would do something like that for her. "Here you go, for your walk home," Amity said, handing Luz the umbrella and her jacket back. "Thanks," Luz said as she grabbed it and held it above the both of them. "Sorry your day was ruined Amity, I know how special the fair was to you," Luz apologized, she felt guilty somehow that Amity wasn't able to enjoy her favorite part of town because of her. Amity shook her head. "You're more special to me Luz, it's alright. We can go any other time this month, and this time, with no Kali," Amity comforted her with a chuckle. Luz laughed along with her for a bit before her face fell into a frown again. "Hey, I'm sorry that happened, I know it must hard on you," Amity apologized. Luz shook her head, "It's fine, really..." She lied, a fake smile covering her face. Amity smiled as well, "Well, I should get going," Amity said. "Yeah, me too," Luz said as well. Before Amity could run off though, she did something she never thought she would have the courage to do in a million years. She reached up and gave Luz a kiss on the cheek. It was just a tiny peck, nothing special. But yet, it still meant to world to them both. "Well, see ya, Luz! I gotta go," Amity said before running through the rain again and disappearing into her house. Luz was too stunned about what just happened to even try to call after her. Instead, she put a hand on her cheek, lightly caressing it with her fingertips. "See you later..." she mumbled out dumbly. A smile from ear to ear appeared on her face and she let out a giggle. She had a tiny celebration in the rain, jumping around and pumping her fists in the air. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she repeated excitedly. Luz skipped happily the rest of her way home, her thoughts about a certain Blight. The patter of the rain was heard on top of the umbrella. She let out a dreamy sigh, Luz was sure now, that she had the BIGGEST crush on her best friend. And with Luz's experiences, that could either be really bad or extremely well. She kept on daydreaming about the girl until she had realized she was at the front steps of her porch. She made her way inside, taking off her damp shoes and socks. She wanted to take a hot shower, so that's exactly what she did. When she had gotten out, she put on her regular sleeping outfit and laid down on her bed. She scrolled through her phone, though she wasn't really paying attention. All, she could think about was Amity. She felt her phone vibrate as she got a notification. She had kind of expected it to be Amity, but her expectations were wrong. Instead of it being her crush, it was none other than her father. 'Hi carińo, hope you had a good day. Love you' the message read. Luz's smile dropped, and so did everything else in her body. It felt like wights suddenly spawned on top of her. Luz didn't open the message, of course, she just kept it on the screen for as long as possible before it disappeared again. Luz wondered how he still had the audacity to say that he loved her. If he really did, why would he leave her? Luz had been asking herself that question for the past 2 years. Luz didn't do anything else on her phone after that. She set it down on the table next to her, putting it on the charger. She pulled the covers over herself and decided to call it night, she's had a hard day. That night, a couple of tears escaped Luz's eyes before she had fallen asleep. But those tears were quickly dried by the thoughts of Amity Blight, the girl she knew that would never leave her side and that she trusted. The girl she had met at her shift of work one day. The girl she had fallen head over heels for. Maybe it would be alright, _at least Amity was there for her._


	13. ‘Bathrooms’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I tried a different style of writing and made it more spacious and easier to read :)

**3rd Person POV:**

It's been 2 days since the Fair. 2 days since Kali had kissed her. 2 days since Amity had too. And 2 days since her dad had contacted her again.

And for those past 2 days, life had been miserable for Luz.

None of her friends had talked to her, and she didn't talk to them either. She didn't know why, but she felt embarrassed too. She was the reason their fun day had to end. If she hadn't gone into that alleyway, this could have all been avoided. 

She would have hoped that Amity would at least talk to her but after that little... moment...they had, she wasn't surprised that she hadn't texted her. It would be awkward between the 2 now, but hopefully, it wasn't too bad. Luz didn't want it to be weird between the 2, it was just a little kiss on the cheek, nothing more. But every time Luz thought about it though, she would get red and a squeal would get caught in her throat. _Amity Blight really did have a leash on her._

Luz was getting ready for school, getting up, and going through her routine. She had made herself some breakfast which was just eggs and a piece of toast. 

Luz didn't really feel like dressing up today, so she just had on a purple hoodie and a pair of black pants. It reminded her of what she used to wear when she was a little bit younger. 

She had a purple and white hoodie with cat ears she would wear everywhere. She wondered where it was now, probably buried in the back of her closet. 

Luz picked up her phone, it read that she had about 30 minutes to get to school. She guessed that she would just head out now. She gave her mom a goodbye like she usually did and walked out of the house, locking it behind her and putting her key back in her backpack

. She wondered if Amity and Boscha would come for her like they did every morning. But after the Fair day, she wasn't sure that Amity would want to see her. So, Luz pulled out her phone and went to messages. Her father's message from Saturday still stayed unopened and staring at her straight in the eyes. She simply scrolled past it and went down a couple of more. 

She debated who to text but guessed it was probably not the best idea to text the Blight. She clicked on Boscha's contact, writing out 'You guys almost here?' before hitting send. She waited for a bit before her phone vibrated again. 'Yeah, on our way' she sent back. 

So, for the time being, Luz sat down on her porch and waited for her friend to come by. It took about 5 minutes until she heard Boscha's voice in the distance. She tensed up a bit before looking over. Boscha and Amity both walked towards her house, and she panicked. Luz felt her face go a bit red and she quickly pulled out her phone, pretending to scroll through it.

When her friends made it in front of her, she pretended not to notice. "Hey bad boy, let's go," Boscha said, saying the nickname that Luz gave her. Luz got up from her spot, dusting herself off a bit as they started walking. Luz didn't dare face Amity, she couldn't. She felt someone tap her shoulder. 

"Hey," Amity said with a small smile. Luz glanced at her a bit, "H-Hi," she stuttered out idiotically. 'Dang it, Luz,' she scolded herself in her head. She took a quick look at Amity again, seeing that she had a small frown on her face. Luz didn't want to seem awkward or uncomfortable around Amity, because she wasn't. Amity was her best friend and she didn't want to be weird. 

"So...are you alright?" She heard the Blight ask. Luz looked at her, "Oh, Uhm, I could be better...but I'm ok I guess," Luz rambled fastly, rubbing the back of her neck. Both Boscha and Amity rose an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure dude? Seems like you're a little on edge," Boscha said. 

Luz looked at Amity, indicating a 'Did you tell her?'. Amity shook her head no, which made Luz panic a bit more. "I just...had a hard morning," Luz said, looking back down at the ground. 

The rest of the walk to school was filled with Boscha just telling random stories and saying some jokes. Luz stayed silent walked next to them, not really paying attention. She had her own things to think about.

When they reached the school doors, they had walked Luz to her first-period class since it was the closest. 

She had simply walked into the classroom quietly. Kali was in this class, someone she didn't want to see right now. She walked to her desk as swiftly as possible and set up for the day. 

She had somehow made the whole class period without interaction with her. But, she could feel Kali's stare burning into her skull. The class had gone smoothly other than that, the bell rang in Luz's ears making her stand up. 

She gave the teacher a small smile as she walked out of the class, little did she know, someone was waiting for her outside of it. Someone grabbed the back of Luz's backpack and dragged her across the hallway, she tried to push away but the person was too strong. 

Before Luz knew it, she was dragged into the restroom and thrown against the bathroom wall, making her grunt out a bit. She felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders. Luz opened her eyes to see the person in front of her. "Boscha..?" She questioned. 

"What happened at the Fair?" She asked, she seemed almost...mad. 

Luz's gave her a confused look, "What are you doing-" Luz said before getting cut off. "Tell me what the hell happened at the Fair!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip around Luz's shoulders. "W-why do you want to know?" Luz asked back. Boscha's eyebrows furrowed together, "Because whatever it was made Amity start crying!" Boscha explained. 

_Luz was confused, what had happened._

_\---_

**(Before first period...again)**

Boscha and Amity made their way to their first period after they had dropped off Luz. Boscha noticed that her friend had a concerned look on her face as they walked. "Hey Blight, what's wrong?... You've had that look on your face all morning," She asked. Amity looked to be knocked out of a trace, "Yeah I am...just a little worried for Luz," She mumbled out. "Why's that?" Boscha questioned.

Amity realized that they were at the front door of the classroom, "No reason...nevermind," Amity said before walking in. Boscha stood a little confused for a second, "Did I miss something," She whispered to herself. The 2 friends took their seats next to each other as they unpacked. Boscha sneaked glances at Amity from time to time, she still seemed on edge. Boscha didn't think much of it though, she just went on like normal.

It was around the middle of the class now. Their algebra teacher was explaining something for the quiz they had, but Boscha wasn't listening to a single word he said. She could only keep her focus on Amity, her friends seemed to be zoned out and looking at the wall next to her. Boscha reached up and tapped Amity's shoulder. The Blight jumped a little at the sudden touch, turning her head to look at her pink-haired friend. 

"What's wrong?" Boscha asked in a whisper. Amity shook her head, "It's nothing Bosh, don't worry about it," She said, focusing her attention back at the teacher. "No, it's not fine. You ghost me all day yesterday and then you come to school acting like you're being hunted!" She exclaimed, a little too loudly. Amity looked like she was about to say something before she was cut off. 

"Ladies! Please be quiet while I teach," The teacher scolded. "Sorry, sir," Boscha and Amity apologized in unison. Boscha didn't actually care though, she wanted to get to the bottom of this. While she looked over at Amity writing things down, Boscha thought about what to say in her head for a bit. 

Yesterday, Amity had ignored all of her messages. She did answer once, but it was just a one-word response. She just thought Amity was busy at the time, so she wasn't really worried. She was sure that she wasn't hanging out with Luz because she texted Emira and she said Amity was home all day. 'So if she said she was worried about Luz,' She thought. A lightbulb popped in her head at the moment, 'Something must have happened at the fair' she figured.

"What happened on Saturday?" Boscha asked. Amity seemed to freeze for a bit before she went back to writing. "It was nothing," She mumbled. "You guys left with no explanation, and then you didn't talk to me all of yesterday, what happened between you two?" She questioned again. "Boscha, it was nothing," Amity started again, more aggressively this time. "Well it's clearly something, you have been-" Boscha started saying before being cut off. 

“It's none of your fucking business!" Amity snapped. Boscha was taken back a bit. Amity had never spoken to her like that, even when they had arguments. Amity seemed to be taken back as well, tears in her eyes were visible. 

“I-I'm sorry-" Amity said before raising her hand. The teacher called on her, "May I use the restroom?" She let out. The teacher nodded and Amity got up, keeping her head down. Boscha was still struck, Amity had never done that. She would never break down in the middle of school either. Boscha knew Amity hated crying in front of people, it had to be something big to make Amity Blight cry. 

Boscha knew that she couldn't just run after Amity, she just had to wait until she came back. But, time went on in class and she never showed up again. Boscha couldn't focus on the lesson anymore, her only thoughts were of Amity. 

The bell rang, making Boscha jump out of her trance. She had packed up her things and Amity's too. She grabbed both backpacks and ran into the halls, passing and pushing everyone in her way. She had to reach Luz before she could get to her second-period class. 

Luckily, she made it just in time. Boscha bolted to Luz and grabbed the handle of her backpack, dragging her into the bathrooms across the hall. She could feel Luz try to pull out of the grasp, but it was no use. Boscha had pushed Luz into the bathroom wall, hearing her grunt out a bit. She pinned Luz against the wall and gave off a mad expression. She could see Luz wide-eyed and terrified as she saw who it was.

  
\---

**(Present time)**

"So, I'm asking you again before I smash your face in, what happened on Saturday?!" She demanded. Luz gulped down and her breathing was heavy, she never knew Boscha could be so scary. "I-I..." She started saying. "You what," Boscha hissed out. "Kali kissed me alright!" Luz let out. 

She could feel Boscha push her further into the wall, now holding onto the collar of her hoodie and basically lifting her up. The bell rang loudly from the speakers. "You kissed Kali! What the hell do you mean?!" Boscha asked. Luz caught her breath again. "I mean, we saw her and I don't know! It all happened so fast," The Latina rushed out of her mouth.

Boscha's face softened a bit. "If I let you down, will you tell me everything that happened after you guys left us?" She said. Luz nodded her head violently. People always said that Boscha was scary and intimidating, and she never really knew why they thought that. But given this very moment, she understood why. 

Boscha had let Luz's feet reach the ground again, Luz was gaining her courage again. "So...explain," Boscha directed. "Oh, right," Luz said. 

Luz had told Boscha everything that had happened. From the ring toss game, to the alleyway where Kali kissed her, and to their walk home in the rain. She had left out the tiny detail that Amity had sort of kissed her though, she would never hear the end of that. Boscha listened intently, not saying a word the entire time. She would nod her head from time to time to indicate she was listening.

After Luz was done explaining, Boscha stayed silent for a minute and took it all in. "That explains why she ran out," She said. Luz was still confused, "I still don't get it, Kali kissed me. Why would she be so worried about that?" Luz asked. 

Boscha put a hand on Luz's shoulder, comforting this time. "I can't tell you that Luz, but you need to find Amity and tell her it's alright, you got it?" Boscha said. "Yeah...I think," Luz said uncertainly. "Good, she might be near the bathrooms by the gym. If not, then the library," Boscha explained. Luz nodded her head, starting to walk out. 

"Wait, take her backpack, I gotta go to my 2nd period before the teacher calls the principle again," Boscha said, pushing past Luz and running out of the bathroom. "Good luck!" She said with a thumbs up before disappearing into the halls.

Luz let out a deep breath, 'Alright Luz, we gotta search for the Blight' She thought in her head as she started walking. She held Amity's backpack in her hand, it was surprisingly lighter than she expected it to be. For Amity being a huge nerd, she would have expected books to be stacking up in there.

She continued walking through the hallways, passing by some students and teachers. She would panic a bit but tried to play it off as if she was just doing something for the office. The walk to the other bathrooms wasn't so far, but every step Luz would take made it seem like an eternity. 

Maybe it was the weight of both backpacks she carried, or maybe it was the weight of the guilt. 

She had eventually made it to the bathrooms, standing in front of them. She walked through the doorway and set down the backpacks near the wall. As soon as she turned the corner though, muffled sobs could be heard. It came from the back stall, she didn't want to be creepy and peak through, so she looked down to see if she could point out the shoes.

And there she was, Ms. Amity Blight crying in a stall. 

Luz frowned to herself a bit, letting out a sigh. She stood up again and walked towards the stall. She didn't want to knock, incase it would startle the girl. "Hey, Amity? You in there?" Luz asked, wanting to make sure. 

The sobs suddenly stopped, "Luz?" A small voice said. Luz could hear the person unlock the stall. The door swung opened to reveal a Blight with a reddened and tearstained face. "Luz, I-I'm sorry, I made you skip class. I should just go-" She said as she started walking out. Amity was stopped though, by a hand on her wrist. 

"Wait," Luz said behind her. Amity lowered her head, turning around to face Luz. She could feel the Latina stare down at her. Amity didn't know what to expect, but she didn't expect Luz to pull her into an embrace. Amity caught her breath a bit, being surprised. But she eventually gave in to the hug and put her head down on Luz's shoulder, clutching onto the hoodie she had on from the back.

“It's alright Amity, it's ok," Luz comforted, trying to soothe down the Blight. If this was in any other place and time, Luz would definitely be blushing like an idiot. But, it wasn't the time to be thinking about that. 

"I-It's not fair, Luz," Amity sobbed out, stuttering a bit from the tears. "What's not fair?" Luz asked. Amity had lifted her head up, wiping her reddened face from tears. She sniffled out a bit. "I mean, y-you shouldn't have g-gone through that," Amity hiccupped. Luz furrowed her eyebrows together. "It should have been me, Kali has a fight to pick with me...not you," Amity said, putting her head down. 

Amity started crying again, none of this wouldn't have happened if Amity wasn't stupid enough to drag Luz everywhere she went. 'Maybe it would just be better to cut her out, she won't have to go through this' She thought. Before she could even decide, Amity was pulled into another embrace, she let out a tiny gasp as it caught her by surprise. 

"I'm ok Amity, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Kali's," Luz said. Amity pulled away from the embrace, she had a light blush on her cheeks as Luz gave her a soft smile. 

"See, I'm fine, nothing bad happened to me. Sure, my first kiss may have been stolen, but that's not so bad..." Luz wavered out a bit. "See, that's exactly why I shouldn't have dragged you. First kisses are supposed to be special, a-and sweet, and something that you share with someone you care about. It's not supposed to be with some skank who did it just to make you mad," Amity said, pulling away and waving her hands in the air. 'I agree, really I do, but it's not so bad...trust me," Luz said.

Even though she was partially lying, she did it for Amity's sake. Of course, she always thought her first kiss was going to be special, but maybe some things are just meant to be. In fact, the kiss made her laugh sometimes. 'You probably enjoyed that, you girl-kisser' Kali's voice rang in her head. 'But did you just kiss me first' Luz wanted to say at that moment, but it was already too late. 

"I appreciate you being worried about me, but I swear, I am alright," Luz gently said, making Amity face her again. "And we'll go through whatever happens together, there's no reason for you to go through it all alone," She said. Amity wanted to argue back, but she just nodded her head and looked down. She felt fingers on her chin lifting her head up though, a thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Now dry those tears, we have to go to class before we get detention," Luz chuckled. 

Amity laughed along a bit too, but for some reason, they stayed in that position a little bit more. Luz noticed Amity had been starring at her a little too long. She felt her face go into a deep red blush as she stared back. Luz subconsciously looked down at Amity's lips, they looked so soft to her. 

She didn't know how it happened, but she started leaning in and could feel the Blight do the same. They were off in their own world for a second until they heard footsteps from outside the doorframe of the bathroom. 

Luz and Amity pulled apart fastly and went into a not-so-casual position, both of them were bright red and Amity cleared her throat. A girl walked in and looked at the 2 for a second, giving them a weird look before she walked into a stall. 

Luz let out a sigh, facing Amity again. She quickly looked away when they made eye contact though. "Yeah...we should go," Luz said. Amity nodded her head in agreement as they both grabbed their backpacks. They walked out of the bathroom in silence, awkwardness hung in the air.

They had eventually reached their second-period class, standing in front of the door. Luz motioned for Amity to go inside first, still not making eye contact. They both walked in, the teacher lectured them for a bit before telling them to sit down in their seats. They did as told and sat down next to each other. 

Amity felt a little more confident in herself than before and took Luz's hand under the table, interwinding their fingers. Luz, of course, was flustered by the action but eventually gave in. Even though they didn't say a word to each other about it, it was clear now... yes

They were definitely not 'just friends' now.


	14. ‘Detention’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (⚠️ TW ⚠️: Intense language

3rd Person POV:

The bell had rung, signifying the end of the 3rd period. The class had gone good, nothing new other than some topics they learned. Boscha had asked the 2 if they were ok now. After an awkward glance and a small blush, both Luz and Amity just gave a simple nod and said yes.

The trio packed up their things, heading out the door and to the cafeteria. Student's loud chatter could be heard from outside the doors as they walked in. Even though they don't eat in the cafeteria anymore, Luz always felt like they shouldn't be in there at all. 

Even though it's been about 2 months since the whole 'Zayn thing', it left a bad reputation on Luz's name. People would still give her nasty glances in the halls and such whenever they saw her, sometimes making her want to curl up into a ball in the corner.

The 3 walked their way through the cafeteria and out the back doors. Even though they weren't technically supposed to be out there, neither one of them could care less. The worse thing that would happen is that they would be let off with a warning and would be sent back, which was still pretty bad in Luz's opinion.

They walked their way to the bleachers, as usual, walking up to the highest row. Boscha and Amity started taking their own lunches to school, making Luz remember that she forgot hers at home. Luckily, Amity was kind enough to give her half of the PB&J sandwich she had and they shared a bag of chips.

Lunch seemed to be going smoothly enough. Luz would avoid eye contact with the Blight though, she didn't want to seem awkward in front of her. Thye would share small glances with each other from time to time, just to immediately turn away again.

Amity must have guessed Boscha saw this behavior because she gave Amity a small smirk as she ate her own sandwich. In return, Amity just gave her a glare while her face was bright red.

They shared a couple of laughs, just having normal conversations like usual. Eventually, there were only about 5 minutes until the bell so they started walking back towards the school. They had packed up their things and started walking back on the trail, it wasn't that long of a walk, maybe about 2 minutes. But, with Luz's lucks, of course, something had to happen in those 2 minutes.

"Hey!" They heard someone exclaim behind them. 

They all paused for a second to see who it was. Turning around, the trio was met by the sight of Peyton and her goons walking towards them. "Oh no," Amity mumbled out before grabbing her friends by the arms and dragging them along the sidewalk.

"Amity, wait, who is that?" Luz asked. "It's Peyton, Luz," Boscha explained. Luz tilted her head in confusion, "You mean the one that hurt your ankle?" She questioned innocently. "Yes, that's her," Amity said. They were about to reach the front doors when they heard footsteps close behind them.

Peyton yanked Amity by backpack a threw her against the brick wall. "Ladies, get the other 2," She directed. Her goons went towards Luz and Boscha. Boscha swatted one off while the other managed to take off Luz's pack back. She opened it and threw all the things inside of it on the ground. Luz tried to pick up as many things she could with Boscha's help.

"What the hell?!" Amity screamed out. Peyton grabbed Amity by her collar and furrowed her eyebrows. "Thanks a lot, Amity! Because of your ankle, we lost our winning streak last week," Peyton barked out.

"Well, who's fault is that!?" Amity snapped back, holding Peyton's wrists and trying to pull her off. Luz and Boscha stayed looking at the scene from the background, both too struck to do anything.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have had to do it!" Peyton said, clutching onto Amity's shirt. "And maybe if you weren't such a pain in the ass I wouldn't have to do this!" Amity yelled out before kicking Peyton right in the shin. Everyone cringed out, 'oo's' were heard from the girls.

Peyton slightly rubbed her leg before going up to lunge at Amity, the 2 started pushing each other until Amity managed to push Peyton onto the ground. Luz and Boscha finally gained their conscience back and were trying to pull Amity off from on top of her. Before Amity could lay a punch on the girl, another voice was heard behind them.

"Hey! What is going on here?" A voice boomed. All of them turned to see the sight of a teacher walking up towards them. Amity quickly got off from on top of Peyton, both of them getting up from the ground. But before they could run off in the other direction, the teacher had already met up with them.

"Aren't you kids supposed to be in class," The teacher lectured. The girls nodded their heads, making the teacher raise an eyebrow. "Well, why are you fighting then?! Go to the principles office now!" She yelled, pointing towards the door.

Luz had grabbed her backpack and head towards the doors with Boscha and Amity. "Miss, please, I didn't start anything. It was all them!" Peyton tried to argue. The teacher didn't say anything though and sent her to the door as well.

And there they were, the 6 girls heading towards the door with the teacher behind them. Peyton had pushed past Amity, nudging her a bit as she walked in. The cafeteria was empty now since the warning bell had rung a couple of minutes ago.

There were still a couple of kids in the halls, but they were probably heading to their classes now. The walk to the office wasn't that far from the Cafe, so they were already at the doors by the time the final bell had rung to signify 4th-period.

The teacher that had sent them told the front lady at the office that she wanted to meet with the principal, to which she said that he was busy right now. The teacher and the lady argued for a bit before telling the girls to sit down outside his office door.

They did as told and sat. Boscha, Luz, and Amity on one side and Peyton and her goons on the other. The teacher stood in between them. "You should be ashamed of yourself Ms. Blight, how would your parents feel if they knew their daughter was in a fight," The teacher snapped.

Amity looked down at the floor, a frown covering her face. Luz noticed, she put a hand on top of Amity's, trying to comfort her. The teacher had looked back facing the wall in front of her. "It's such a disappointment to see the valedictorian of the sophomore class become a hooligan, you should know better," The teacher spat out, crossing her arms.

"Hey! Stop it, you can clearly see you've said enough," Luz snapped back, signaling towards Amity.

The teacher's eyes widened, facing the trio again. "Don't you dare speak to me that way young lady! You should be more respectful to your authority," She said, pointing a finger at Luz. "Well, maybe if you stop degrading your students we wouldn't have to say anything," Boscha said from the other said.

The teacher stood silent for a bit. "And what about Peyton, she's the one that started this whole mess!" Boscha argued. The teacher crossed her arms again, "Peyton has been a student of mine for 2 years, she's respectful and honest. It was only right to send her here too though since it is school policy," She said.

"Isn't it also school policy that you can't bully students. That's just common sense," Luz said. The teacher huffed out and started saying things about 'respect' and 'manners'. After a while, a man came into the room. "What's all this noise about," He asked in a booming voice.

"I found these girls fighting outside on the school fields, so sad to see smart girls turn into hoodlums," the teacher said smugly. The principle pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well come in, and hurry up, I have an important meeting to attend to," He said, walking back into the office.

The girls piled into the office, all standing up. "Well, explain to me what happened," he asked. "Principle Bump, I-" The teacher started saying. "No not you, the young ladies," He interrupted. The teacher fell quiet as Bump pointed towards Peyton. 

"Well, I was walking back from the softball fields because I had forgotten my...sunglasses on Friday at practice. When I was walking back, Amity and her friends just decided to tackle me on the ground like a gang. I didn't know what to do so I was fighting back," Peyton lied, every word like poison. 

"She's lying! That didn't happen at all!" Boscha screamed out, waving her hands in the air. "Well then, your turn, Ms.Blight," Bump said. Amity gulped down a bit, "W-Well, we were eating lunch outside on the Football field like we usually do. And we started walking back because the bell was about to ring. Peyton came up to me and pushed me against the wall and told me it was my fault we lost the softball game. Then, I did admit I kicked her, but only because she was about to punch me," She said with a half-lie at the end.

Bump nodded his head, "Alright, so what I'm hearing is that both of you were unsupervised outside and one of you picked a fight first. Peyton, do you mind if I see these sunglasses you supposedly got?" Bump asked.

Peyton gave them a smug look before pulling out a pair of black sunglasses from her back pocket. They all looked at her surprised, and a tiny gasp escaped Amity.

"Well then, Your punishment will be much lighter than the others, " He said. "As for you 3, detention after school and no excuses," He strictly said. The 3 didn't argue back. Even though they wanted to say everything Peyton said was a lie, she beat them fair and square this time.

"Sir, don't you think that's too lighthearted of a punishment, what about all week? It was a fight after all," The teacher said. Principle Bump shook his head, "No, one day will do," He said. "But-" The teacher started again. "One day will do," He said more coldly this time. The teacher fell silent again.

"Well, you are all free to go, I will be expecting you after school in room B-100," He said. The trio nodded and started walking out with the rest of the girls. As they walked down the hallways and to their separate classes, Peyton gave them a smug smirk as she walked off.

"That bitch," Boscha growled lowly. They agreed as they continued walking. They talked about Peyton and how she was nothing but annoying. They eventually split up, leaving Luz and Amity alone.

"I swear if I ever see her again, I'm just gonna bash her head in," Luz threatened. Amity put a hand on her shoulder, "Woah, calm down there," She said with a small chuckle.

Luz gave off a warm smile as a blush crept on her cheeks. Eventually, they had made it to their Chemistry class and opened the door. The teacher didn't care for it that much though, and let the girls go to their seats for class.

Everything had gone by quickly. 4th period ended, and the 5th period was just as normal as usual. Luz had a fun time in art class, just laughing along with everyone else in the class.

Next came 6th period, which basically consisted of Luz and Amity hanging out in the library. Today though was a bit more awkward for the 2. But, they went along with it as nothing until the bell rang.

Luz ran off to her 7th period as Amity slowly walked to the gym. She was not particularly happy to tell her coach that she had detention after school and would miss practice.

But, she had eventually got over the fear and met with Boscha. They told their coach that they got in trouble for being outside unsupervised. 

Of course, they wanted to get Peyton in trouble. But, that would do nothing now. The best thing they could do it wait until she got her karma.

Coach told them as a punishment they had to run a mile around the school, which wasn't as bad as she expected. It was a little colder outside, so both Boscha and Amity changed into their letterman jackets and a pair of sweatpants for the mile.

After that was done, the coach had told them to wait in the gym until the class period was over. Which in some ways, was worse than the mile.

So, they had stayed until the bell rang, signifying the end of the class. 

The 2 got up and walked out of the gym. Since. Amity knew where Luz would be coming from, they headed in that direction.

Sure enough, they found Luz and headed towards room B-100 as told earlier. The room was a little farther off in the back of the school, so it was quite a walk. The trio discussed what they think it would be like.

The conversation was brought to an end though when they had finally reached the from of the door. Luz let out a deep breath and twisted the doorknob, revealing a room with the lights turned off. The sunlight from the windows was enough to illuminate the room.

There were about 3 more kids in that room, 2 of which Amity recognized. There was a girl that Amity met a couple of weeks ago, Viney, she thought. Then there was Edric's boyfriend, Jerbo, which she was surprised to see, she never thought of him as a 'bad boy'.

There was another boy with square glasses and green eyes. His skin was tan and his hair was an auburn color. He seemed a little scrawny to Amity, his head was down on the desk.

The teacher in the front of the room stood up, "Go take a seat, detention will start now," He said sternly. The 3 took their seats, Luz sitting near the front and Amity sitting right at the desk next to her. Boscha took a seat behind Amity. The desks were spread out, so they weren't sitting right next to each other.

The teacher came around with a bucket marked 'PHONES' in big, black letters.

Luz put her phone in the bucket, as well as Amity and Boscha. The boy with the glasses rejected the box, probably signifying he didn't have a phone with him. Then Viney and Jerbo put their phones in the box as well.

The teacher walked back to the front of the room and set the box down. He sat on the chair and leaned back. "You are permitted to do homework or missing assignments for the rest of the time," He said.

Jerbo raised his hand in the back, "What if we don't have any homework?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit. The teacher yawned, "You may sit and stare at the wall, now hush," He said.

Luz rolled her eyes, opening her backpack and pulling out her journal. She started writing things down, mostly stuff that she had missed today. It wasn't that long until a giant ball of paper hit her forehead, falling on her desk.

'Ow' she let out quietly as she heard snickers from behind her. Luz looked over to see Amity holding in a laugh. Luz smirked and opened the paper, and to her surprise, nothing was written in it.

She looked behind her to see Boscha laughing quietly. Luz threw the paper back towards her, hitting her in the forehead.

The teacher suddenly shot up, "This is detention now social hour! For the rest of the time, I expect it to be silent," He shouted. The girls turned back to their papers and started working on their assignments again, sharing glances every once in a while.

More boring time went on, and the teens stayed silent. They didn't feel like getting in trouble for a second time today. As they stayed working, it wasn't long until Luz looked up at the teacher.

His head was leaned back and his mouth was wide opened, his glasses were halfway falling off his head. Luz leaned over and nudged Amity a bit, pointing up at the teacher.

Amity gave her a confused look, 'Is he asleep?' she mouthed. Luz shrugged her shoulders, then looked back at Boscha. Their pink-haired friend got up and walked towards the teacher, closely expecting him.

Luz and Amity followed behind her, "Is he dead?" Boscha asked. "No, he's not dead, idiot. I think he's just sleeping..." Amity said. "Well, he is pretty ancient, I wouldn't be surprised," Luz said with a shoulder shrug.

"Luz! Don't say those things!" Amity scolded quietly. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Asked a voice behind them. They turned around, Luz pointed at the teacher. "He's either asleep or dead, which means we have time off," She said, going back down her to her seat and sitting down.

Luz slumped back at her desk before turning around to face the other kids. "So, what you guys here for?" She asked them.

She looked at the girl first, "Skipping class, though, I took all the blame and my friend didn't get detention," She pouted while crossing her arms. Luz tilted her head, "You're friend sounds mean," She simply stated.

"She isn't, just a little...reckless," She said, Luz noticed a light blush on her cheeks but didn't think anything of it. "And what about you," She said looking at the brunette boy now.

"Arguing with a teacher, but in my defense, she started yelling first," He said. Luz chuckled, she could already tell he was a huge nerd. Luz looked at the auburn-haired kid next.

"And you?" She asked. The boy didn't respond, he just kept fiddling with his pencil he had. "Oh that's Barcus, he doesn't talk much," The boy said. "Oo, I like that name," Luz said.

"I'm Luz, we got in trouble for getting in a fight out in the courtyard," She said. "A fight! With who?" The boy asked. "Eh, it's not important, just glad to get this whole detention thing over with," She said.

"Well, I'm Viney and that's Jerbo. We're kinda always in here for dumb reasons," She explained. Luz stuck out her hand. "Well, nice to meet you guys," She said, shaking their hands. "You too, Luz," they said.

"Making friends, Noceda?" She heard a voice say from behind. Boscha and Amity and gone up behind her and sat down in seats next to her. "We're gonna be in here for a while, might as well," She said.

Detention had gone on, and the teens talked and talked. Sometimes, they were afraid the teacher would wake up from their volume, but he was out like a light. It was eventually time for them to leave.

Before they left though, they took their phones and woke up the teacher; just to make sure he wasn't actually dead. They had walked out of the school, all parting ways. Boscha was the first to go out of their group, as usual, walking her way into the house.

That just left Luz and Amity alone.

The walk wasn't that awkward, and Luz was glad it wasn't. They said a couple of things and joked around a bit, laughing together. Luz clutched on to the straps of her backpack as she walked, looking down at the floor now.

As they approached the Noceda residence, a slight frown appeared on Luz's face. They stopped in front of her porch. "Well, I guess I should go," Luz said awkwardly, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hey, Luz?" Amity said before she turned around. "Yeah?" Luz responded, eagerly awaiting what Amity was going to say next. "Uhm...nevermind actually, I'll talk to you later," She said.

Luz was sort of disappointed at the answer but didn't show it. "Oh, ok then..." She said. They stood in awkward silence for a bit. Luz was about to turn around again before she felt 2 hands on her shoulders. 

She whipped her head around again and was immediately met by the feeling of Amity's soft lips on her own.

Luz's eyes widened, there was no way this was happening! Amity Blight was kissing her! Before Luz could react, Amity had already pulled away and both of their faces were extremely red. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, have a goodnight," Amity rushed out before running down the sidewalk.

Luz was still starstruck. Amity Blight just kissed her, locked lips with her! As soon as Luz gained her focus back and stopped being a blushing mess, she pinched herself just to make sure it was real. And it was.

Luz chuckled to herself a bit before celebrating, she let out a 'woohoo' through the sky. The feeling of Amity's lips still lingered on her own, making Luz smile a bit before turning around to her front porch.

She took off her packet and started scrummaging through the pockets. Her eyes widened though after a while. She kept digging through it, throwing out some paper on the floor. After a while Luz stood up, taking a deep exhale.

She had lost her house key.

Luz shook her head 'Shit...' she thought. She guessed that she hadn't picked it up when Peyton's goons dumped her backpack out, which meant the key was near the courtyard.

There was nothing Luz could do now except wait until her mother to get home, which would be a while. And for the time being, poor Luz was locked out with her thoughts.


End file.
